Two Weeks
by Erilyn Rose
Summary: Hermione and Draco find that to be happy they need each other. Will Harry and Ron help them to understand? Will two weeks together help them? Or hurt things even more? Read to find out! Rated M for possible adult situations in later chapters
1. Assignments

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places or anything that even slightly                    resembles anything written by J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: This is my first HP fic so… be kind! THANKS! 

Two Weeks 

**Assignments**

All of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall. It was well past midnight and all of the students still wore their pajamas or bathrobes.  They'd all be awoken by the head of their house and called to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting. No one knew what it was about, not even the professor's. Only Dumbledore stood with a smile on his face.

"Attention! I need your attention please!" he called out over the dull murmur of voices. 

"In the morning all students fourth year and above will be leaving Hogwarts!" a cry of surprise and fear rang out across the Great Hall.

"Silence!" he bellowed, louder this time. "Please, let me explain before everyone becomes upset." The crowd quieted and all eyes, which were now wide awake, were focused on the main table. "I've decided there is too much school rivalry within our school. Houses have always had a certain amount of… hatred… for one another. However, in the past few years I've noticed that hatred growing, surpassing almost any generation and so, I've devised a plan."

The Great Hall was totally silent. As usual the houses were divided, even while standing. There was a large sea of black and green Slytherins right next to the maroon and gold of Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't quite as horrid to each other but they still kept their distance.

"I have the sorting hat ready to choose your group partners. I do not know who will be paired with whom or how many there will be per group. It is up to the hat to decided. Once the decision is made no one may change partners. You will be spending the next two weeks alone with your partners. Where you will be staying will be decided later."

Dumbledore stopped and smiled.

"And now with no further ado, let the new sorting begin!"

The hat started with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It seemed the hat agreed with Dumbledore and was placing rival houses together. Sometimes there would be 3 of one house and one of the other. Other times it would be 2 and 2. When called the students would file to the front of the Hall and exit with a professor through a side door.

After an eternity of name calling the hat paused.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor!" it bellowed and all eyes grew wide with anticipation. These were the houses that hated each other more than anything probably because their mottos and lifestyles were so different.

Crabbe, Goyle, Lavendar and Parvati were paired. You could see disgust and loathing in all four pairs of eyes. Pansy was paired with Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. Many more names were called till only four people remained. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy!" the hat shouted and then was silent looking once again like nothing more than an old hat.

Draco looked over at the Golden Trio and they looked back equally horrified.  After 5 years of torture they were sentenced to be together. Only Dumbledore looked happy with the arrangement. He was the only professor left and so, instead of leaving, they walked to him and he sat them down at the nearest table.

"Well, it seems the hat chooses well," he said cryptically. "I'd hoped this would be one of the outcomes of my little test. I just hope it goes as well as I see it happening."

They just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Oh yes, your assignments! I trust it will be okay if I send you the farthest of all. Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter know first hand about Muggle society and I am sure that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy can help in many other ways and so I am sending you to the outskirts of Muggle London for these two weeks. Each of you should report to your rooms and pack sufficient clothes. You will be leaving your wands here as well as any magical items you may or may not have." The last part he gave Harry and Ron a knowing look over his half moon spectacles. They suspected he meant the Marauder's Map but said nothing.

"Well, see you in two weeks!" Dumbledore said and abruptly got up and left leaving the four students bewildered and speechless. Hermione spoke first.

"Well, seeing as we'll be stuck together for the next two weeks I don't see why we can't all at least _try_ to get along." She stood and at the moment looked surprisingly pretty and older. Her hair was held back with a hair tie and her golden and maroon robe opened partly to reveal a gray sweatshirt. "I am going to go pack and I suggest you three do the same."

She turned and left, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Well Malfoy," Ron spat, "seems you're stuck with us. Can we at least TRY to not hate each other, for 'Mione's sake. I know you hate us and her but…"

"Sure thing Weasley." Draco said. "See you tomorrow," he said as he stood and hurried out of the Great Hall as Hermione had done.

"Weird," Harry said as they watched him leave and then headed out a different way to reach the common room faster.

"Draco," he heard someone whisper as he slowed near the statue of the humpbacked witch. 

"Where are you?" he whispered back. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway of an unused classroom and pulled him in by the arm.

"I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. I had it stashed under the witch again." She said as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Good thinking…" he said absentmindedly. "What's going on here 'Mione?" he asked, affectionately using her nickname.

"I'm not sure… but maybe this is the opportunity we've been looking for… a chance to show Harry and Ron the real you and then… well… we wouldn't have to hide anymore," she said her eyes downcast.

"I hope so 'Mione… even if they don't understand… I don't want it to be a secret anymore… I want it to be known… it's stupid that we can just tell people…"

"I know Draco… it'll be okay soon though." He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She smiled. His scent and closeness always made her smile. He kissed the top of her hair.

"Go on to bed, they'll wonder where you are. I'll see you in the morning." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you then," she said and, after safely storing the cloak where it had been before, headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hiding the smile that always seemed to overtake him when she was near he headed for the Slytherin common room prepared to take whatever hateful comments for Potter, Weasley, and 'Mione that were thrown at him. He was used to them now. The one thing he dreaded was seeing Pansy.

*          *            *            *            *

            "Hermione, where have you been?!" Harry and Ron both chorused as she came in five minutes later.

            "Well, if you really must know I stopped by the little girls room," she said and pretended to blush but really hiding a laugh at their expressions.

            "Oh, uh, sorry 'Mione. It's just, we saw Malfoy head out right after you and we were scared he did something to you, that's all." Harry said trying to apologize.

            "Ah! You boys! I am a big girl now, I know you're just trying to be good friends but I am _fine_! Now good night!" she said and stormed up to her room, only laughing when the door closed. If only they knew.

            The next morning the Great Hall was filled with students no longer sitting at their table. The room had been filled with multitudes of small tables that would seat four people and on each table hung a small banner with the names of its occupants. Hermione's, Draco's, Harry's, and Ron's was very near the front of the room. When Harry and Ron arrived Hermione and Draco were already seated and talking normally. The sight looked strange to everyone and many people were staring but they paid them no heed.

            "Hey 'Mione. Malfoy," Ron said as they reached the table. Hermione gave him a death glare.

            "Good morning Ron, Harry." Hermione said sweetly while still shooting daggers at Ron with her eyes. She was going to make them like each other if it killed her.

            "Morning," Draco managed while avoiding each of their eyes. _At least he is trying to be civil,_ she thought.

            Harry and Ron both noticed the fact that she sat by him for breakfast, talked to him all through the meal, and said goodbye to him last before departing to gather their bags.

            "See you later Ron, Harry, Draco…" and she walked off, her now elbow length brown hair, which was now much less frizzy and more straight, flowing behind her. Roughly half an hour later all students were gathered outside the main gate of Hogwart's each with one bag. They'd all been thoroughly checked for wands and other magic paraphernalia. Out of Hermione's small group, she was the only one trying not to smuggle her wand in. The others had all tried to take theirs with them. Ron had put his inside one of his socks. Harry had tried to conceal his in a book while Draco had put his in a case with lots of pencils. 

            Of course Hermione gave them each a lecture about following rules. Harry and Ron just stood and took it. They were used to it. But for Draco it was different, she was treating him like she treated them and he liked the feeling. She was being open, honest, and definitely Hermione. Pureblood or not she was pretty terrific. He still kicked himself for not realizing it earlier.

            Within a few moments Dumbledore was in front of them again. He raised his hand and almost instantly silence fell over the room.

            "I bid you all a safe journey and will see you in two weeks time. You will be given a map. It will tell you which boat to get on, once on that boat it will take you where you need to go. Follow the map from there to where you will be staying. Good luck!" He said and the doors behind him opened with a flourish. Students began piling out, some more eager than others.

            "I believe that's ours," Hermione said studying their map. Of course she'd been the mostly likely one to take care of it. Any of the others would probably have lost it… well, except Draco. Only Hermione really knew what a good student he actually was.

            They walked to the little dinghy.  It had initials inscribed on each of its four seats. On the front two were HP and RW. Harry and Ron clamored in and sat down not waiting to see if the others were ready. On the backbench were the initials DM and HG. Draco looked over at Hermione and she smiled. He took her hand and helped her into the boat before seating himself.

            "Why, thank you Draco. It's nice to have a gentleman along." Both Harry's and Ron's necks and ears became a brilliant red with that statement and Hermione had to stifle the giggle that threatened to overtake her. 

            As soon as all four passengers were safely seated the boat began to drift out into the middle of the lake of it's own free will. Dumbledore said this would happen and so they all sat and enjoyed the ride. 

            Every time Harry or Ron would try and turn around the boat would begin to rock violently and so, when they wished to speak to Hermione (they never attempted conversation with Draco) they would have to yell backwards. She would always answer but was thankful for the fact that they couldn't turn because after their first try of looking backwards Draco took Hermione's hand. She felt better when he was near her.

            It must have been nearly noon when Ron noticed something peculiar.

            "My stomach's grumbling. Maybe our boat's broken because the lake isn't this big is it?" He reached up and scratched his head. Hermione's eyes opened wide. Draco had learned to recognize this as her "I have a brilliant idea" face.

            "I understand now!" she said cryptically.

            "What?" all three boys asked in unison.

            "The lake! I was wondering how such a small lake could take us where we need to go, it's physically impossible, but we aren't really ON the lake! Notice none of the other boats are visible. That's because the lake's been enchanted to take us where we need to go!" Draco gently squeezed her hand and she smiled to him.

            "Yeah, but, when're we gonna eat?" Ron asked unconcernedly. It seemed his stomach was thinking for him. For the second time that evening Hermione's face lit up. She released Draco's had and reached into her bag.

            "I knew it!" she exclaimed, pulling a brown bag from her luggage bag. "When they checked for wands they enchanted our bags for food. I don't know how many meals though… oh but this is exciting!" she said as she opened her bag to inspect it's contents. Harry and Ron hurriedly began to dig through their own bags as well. They each pulled out bags similar to hers. Draco did the same.  

            In a rather companionable silence they all ate their lunches. Draco took this time to examine his prospective roommates for the next two weeks.

            Hermione had her long brown hair back in a long braid down her back. He liked the fact that she was letting it grow. It was beautiful hair. She wore basic muggle clothes. She wore ark blue denim jeans that slightly flared at the bottom and a rather snug plain maroon tee shirt. He noticed she'd brought a black hoody in case it got colder and once again admired how prepared she was. He then looked to Harry and Ron.

            He wore a red and gold Quidditch tee shirt with blue jeans. Of course Ron had on a bright orange tee shirt with his favorite Quidditch Team, the Cannons, on the front. (Dumbledore had taken off it's enchantment so the characters wouldn't move till they got back so no Muggle's would see) with jeans.

            Draco then looked at himself. He wore a snug black tee shirt with nothing on it and dark blue baggy jeans. He remembered a time when he wouldn't be caught dead in Muggle clothes. But he also remembered a time when his father wouldn't let him. Since his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been thrown in Azkaban for being found out as a Death Eater, Draco had totally revamped his appearance and his attitude. His hair was now short and he wore it spiked. He'd even started working out and had gotten pretty strong without the aid of magic, but he didn't like to think about his father. Not the fact that he was in Azkaban or the fact that he hated him so much.

            Hermione looked over at Draco who seemed to be lost in thought. His silvery eyes stared out over the water and a look of sadness seemed to have overtaken his normally handsome features. She took his hand, which rested on his knee. He looked at her and smiled. It radically changed his appearance when he smiled. After six years of knowing him she'd never seen him smile till that day after Double Potions.

**(FLASHBACK)**

            _"All right class, you will have an essay due on the differences between love potions and hatred potions next Monday and 10 points off Gryffindor for excessive talking in my classroom. Dismissed!" Snape said as he stormed back into his office and slammed the door._

_            Harry and Ron left the classroom grumbling about how unfair Snape was. Hermione agreed but wished they had waited until she had all her things packed away. Lately they'd been leaving her alone a lot more and it was beginning to hurt her feelings._

_            "Need any help?" a cold familiar voice had said. She spun around to see Draco Malfoy, their archrival, standing behind her. He had an odd look in his eyes but she couldn't quite place it._

_            "No thanks," she said hotly and turned on her heel once more to finish packing. She was used to being the last student out of classrooms and the first one in them._

_            She expected him to leave after what she'd said but she turned to find him waiting almost expectantly._

_            "What are you playing at Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously growing slightly scared._

_            "Nothing Granger, just wanted to talk to you if it's all right? It isn't against the law is it?" Something about the way he was talking to her made her want to believe him. He'd never been this civil and on a strange instinct she allowed him to lead her to an empty classroom to talk. Neither had classes for the next few hours because Professor McGonagall was sick and so she'd cancelled Transfiguration for the day._

_            "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked trying to look less awkward than she felt. Sure, she'd noticed his new look and to be perfectly honest she'd liked it. It made him look more human, but she never thought she'd be talking to him alone in a classroom._

_            "You," he stated bluntly._

_            "Me?" she asked bewildered, "What would you have to say to or about me?" she asked becoming more confused and a little scared with each word. He'd never been this way, especially towards her. The only thing that kept her from running from the classroom was her curiosity and a small voice in the back of her head saying 'It's ok'. _

_            He slowly walked towards her. He stopped when he was but inches from her._

_            "I wanted you to know…" he swallowed hard, "I'm sorry… Hermione…"_

_            She was flabbergasted. Her eyes opened wide and she just stared up at him. Draco Malfoy, the one person in all the world who she thought hated her with all his being was standing in front of her using her first name, apologizing and… did she see tears in the corners of his eyes? _

_            Without really realizing what she was doing she reached up and wiped the one tear that did fall from his cheek.  His eyes closed as he spoke again._

_            "Does this mean you forgive me?" His eyes suddenly opened. She saw so much pain in those eyes. "I don't blame you if you hate me Hermione… I would hate me… I've been so horrible… sometimes I think I hate myself… you don't have to forgive me… I just had to tell you… I'm sorry…" he didn't wait for her to answer. He turned and started to walk towards the door. He didn't expect what happened next._

_She deftly caught his hand and he turned around towards her once more. She was crying. Draco Malfoy had just told her he was sorry. The one person she never thought she could ever care for or even like was now standing here pouring his heart out to her (as much as he could she supposed). The shock of his words and the sincerity of his actions thus far broke her heart. She didn't know why it affected her the way it did and at this point in her life she didn't care. Her best friends were starting to ignore her. She had no one and now Draco was opening up to her. It was almost as if it were meant to be and it scared her a little._

_            He'd thrown caution to the wind so far and so he decided to let his gut lead him. He wasn't going to let his mind and his father's words rule him, not this time. He closed the gap between them and pulled her close, holding her, trying to drain the pain from her body._

_            His sudden tenderness caused her to cry harder than ever. Her body started to wrack with sobs. She couldn't stop them no matter how much she wanted to. She thought she'd never let him see her cry, not after that day when he'd called her a Mudblood for the first time. That thought made her cry harder. How he'd hurt her. But then his face as he said he was sorry crept back into her mind and she continued to cry. Her feelings were battling. Should she hate him or should she let him be her friend, if that was what he wanted really. _

_            When her sobs began to subside she realized he was stroking the back of her hair and whispering into the top of her head._

_            "Please don't cry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm not worth your tears… please just don't cry… don't cry…" She also realized that in the midst of her crying she'd wrapped her arms around him to hold herself up. It hadn't done much good. She felt like he was holding her on her feet. If he let go she would fall and so she held onto him until she knew she could stand._

_            "Sorry," she muttered as she stepped back and wiped her eyes. She dared to look up and meet his gaze and realized he'd been crying too. The sight shocked her._

_            "Why are you sorry?" he asked slightly amazed. "You have no reason to be sorry. I am the one who should still be apologizing… I came here to make sure you didn't cry over what I've done anymore and I end up making you cry more. It seems all I touch ends up hurt or dead."_

_            "You didn't make me cry… well, not really anyway…" she'd found her voice again and was determined to let him know how she felt. "it's just… it was kind of overwhelming… I mean, you hate me!" she instantly regretted saying that. His face contorted slightly with pain._

_            "I don't hate you Hermione…" her name still sounded funny coming from his mouth. "I don't hate you at all… anything but that… it's just…" his head dropped and he sat on the cold cobblestone floor. She followed suit and sat in front of him. Without realizing it she put her hand under his chin and lifted it so their eyes met._

_            "It's okay… you don't have to tell me… but… what does all this mean?" she asked softly. She was seeing Malfoy in a whole new light. 'Draco, not Malfoy' she mentally corrected herself._

_            "It means I want to start fresh with you Hermione… if that's ok? If you want it to… I just… I needed to tell you how I felt… and I did… sort of… but, it's up to you…" he said still staring into her deep brown eyes. They were so warm. He didn't want to think about how cold his must look. How much she must hate him. He closed his eyes waiting for her to tell him this. Then she answered._

_            "I want to start fresh…" she said softly. His eyes fluttered open and she was smiling. She was smiling at him. It wasn't like she smiled at Potter and Weasley, it was a smile special that he knew was meant for him. He smiled in return._

_            Her heart skipped when he smiled. She'd never seen him smile like that. The only thing she'd ever seen him do that could be considered a smile was the famous Malfoy sneer. She liked this one much better and knew whenever she thought about him from there on out she would see him just like she saw him now._

_            "So… friends?" he asked and held out his hand to her. She took it and smiled again. His hands were warm. She hadn't expected them to be warm._

_            "Friends," she said. They sat there for the next little while barely shaking hands in silence. Even when their hands stopped moving they didn't pull away. They each sat and stared. _

_            Draco was thinking how lucky he must be. He never thought in a million years she would ever want to be his friend, not after the way he'd treated her but here she was and she was holding his hand and smiling at him. She'd forgiven him so easily._

_            Hermione sat and thought about how much he'd changed. He didn't know that she knew his father was in Azkaban. He didn't think anyone at Hogwart's knew. She assumed his father being thrown in that awful place was what had caused the change. She liked the change and was happy that Lucius was behind bars… and dementors… _

_            Eventually they decided that they'd each better return to their prospective houses. They stood and were both rather unsure of how to say bye. Hermione, for once, followed her heart and leaned in and hugged him. He hugged her back._

_            "See you later Draco," she said as she picked up he bag, which she had dropped._

            "Later then Hermione…" he said and she turned to leave. He couldn't believe his luck. He would let her make the next move. She would probably want to keep their friendship quiet for a while and he didn't blame her. It was her decision and that made him happy.

**(BACK ON THE BOAT)**

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" Draco asked. "You seem to be off in your own little world…" he said jokingly. Harry and Ron exchanged disgusted looks. They didn't know why Hermione and Draco were so… nice… to each other all of a sudden.

"Oh, just thinking about that old classroom no one uses… next to Snape's dungeon… I bet it's a nice room," she said slyly smiling and glancing over to Draco, who smiled coyly back at her. 

"Yeah, I know the one you're talking about," he said trying not to sound obvious. That classroom held more significance than just their truce. It was also the first place Draco ever kissed her. Just thinking about it made her cheeks go pink. When he saw this he knew what she was remembering.

**(FLASHBACK)**

[A/N: sorry, I had to put this one it. It should be the last one though]

            _"Why are we here Draco? We usually don't meet here except after Double Potions. It's less obvious that way," she said as he pulled her into the classroom. "Besides, it's the middle of the night…we could get in a lot of trouble… why are we…" she broke off when she saw the inside of the classroom._

_            Candles floated everywhere. The small dungeon no longer looked dank and dreary. It actually looked warm and safe. He led her to the middle of the room. She saw a small blanket on the floor along with a small picnic basket._

_            "What…" she began but he cut her off._

_            "You'll see. Sit!" he said excitedly. She was so shocked she instantly complied._

_            He sat in front of her and opened the basket.  Inside were more pastries than she'd ever seen. They were all her favorites. He saw her expression and smiled._

_            "Do you like it?" he asked quietly._

_            "I love it… but why?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the candles and the treats to look at him. He looked nervous and she noticed he was wringing his hands. She'd never seen him act like this._

_            "Well… the thing is… um…" she took his hand to help him say what he needed to. She had a feeling she knew what it was and if she was right she realized she wanted it to happen.  He inhaled deeply and exhaled. He was going to do it no matter how silly he sounded._

_            "I was wondering if you would want to be my… um… girlfriend… yeah," he said while still staring at her warm brown eyes. A huge grin spread across her face and she did the only thing she could think to do. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him._

_            "I would love to…" she said into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She pulled away but kept her arms where they were. Their faces were inches apart and they were both smiling. _

_            'Well,' he thought, 'I've gone this far, might as well take the next step while I have the courage.'  Very slowly he leaned in. Her smile faded and her heart began to race. When he got within an inch of her face she closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of his lips on hers and for a second thought she was in a dream. He pulled her a little closer but did not deepen the kiss. He didn't want to overwhelm her. They soon parted and he noticed her cheeks were a little rosier than usual. The sight made him smile._

_            "Shall we?" he asked, indication the basket of treats. She smiled once more and nodded. Together they enjoyed the pastries and talked about anything and everything. After about an hour, Draco decided they'd better get back to their dorms. He walked her to the painting of the Fat Lady and gave her a swift kiss goodnight before jogging back to his room. When he was out of sight and her head had cleared she muttered the password to a very sleep Fat Lady._

_            "Elderberries." The Fat Lady grumpily opened the door and let her in. Hermione softly walked up to her room and lay down in bed. She dreamed of that first kiss the rest of the night. Little did she know but he was doing the same._

**(BACK ON THE BOAT)**

            "I think we're here," Harry said oblivious to the two blushing people in the boat behind him. "It looks like there's a flag of some sort on the shore over there… finally, dry land!" he exclaimed. With one final squeeze Draco released Hermione's hand and they felt the boat bump ashore.


	2. Setting Up

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places or anything that even slightly resembles anything written by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Setting Up  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled out of the boat as quickly as they could. They didn't even notice when Hermione stood and almost toppled out because of their careless actions. Thankfully Draco was there to grab her and keep her dry. She gave him a small smile and scowled at the others. Draco proceeded to help her out of the boat [not that she needed the help, but he was a gentleman and instinct guided his actions around women]. Harry and Ron didn't notice this either. Hermione was beginning to get rather annoyed with them.  
  
"So, what now 'Mione?" Ron asked from beside the flag, which had a serpent and a lion side by side surrounded by green and gold on it.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" she asked allowing her annoyance with them to fill every word.  
  
"Well, because you always figure out the problems for us," Ron said as if she were stupid to not have realized it.  
  
"Well Ron," she almost spat, "perhaps this time you'll have to do it yourself!" Her cheeks were growing rather pink with a simmering anger. She wasn't sure if it was because they'd blatantly ignored and been horrid to Draco or if it was because over the last few months they'd blatantly ignored her unless they needed their homework done or help with a paper.  
  
"Ah, come on 'Mione. you know you're the only one who can do it. at least the only one who can do it with the time we have," Harry piped in. He and Ron knew that as much as Ron could infuriate Hermione, Harry could almost always diffuse the situation or at least take away some of her anger.  
  
"That's not true Harry," she said with the same tone she'd used on Ron. Both boys were surprised. She never got angry with Harry so this was very strange indeed.  
  
"No really 'Mione, neither Ron nor I could do it I don't think. sure, we might think we almost had it right but. not like you," Harry said making his voice as soothing as possible trying his hardest to calm her down and prove his point. Her face turned almost scarlet.  
  
"I believe you are forgetting someone," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who? Malfoy?" Ron piped in. Hermione turned on him in a flash.  
  
"No! Not Malfoy," she almost yelled. "Draco! You are forgetting Draco!" she said very loudly.  
  
"Ah, 'Mione, he doesn't wanna help us," Ron said with disgust in his voice. "He's a Malfoy."  
  
"Well, fine!" she said and pulled the map out of her pocket. After studying it silently for a few moments she handed it to Draco. He looked at it too and after a similar amount of time looked up at her and nodded. "You don't want a 'Malfoy's' help," she said mockingly, "then you won't have a Granger's help either!" She shoved the map at Harry and without a word she and Draco walked into the nearby woods.  
  
"Well, how does she expect us to find our way?" Ron asked exasperatedly. "Maybe we should follow them," he said staring in the direction they'd headed.  
  
"Ron, I don't think following them would be a good idea right now. she seemed pretty angry. I don't know why though. its just Malfoy." Harry said almost to himself. "Unless." he began thinking he understood, "it's because we promised to try and get along and haven't been. that could be it. right?"  
  
"Whatever. I just wanna get to where we're staying already!" Ron said and picked up the map. There were four dots on it. Two of them were moving.  
  
"Those must be Hermione and Malfoy. let's just follow them," Harry said as he noticed two still black dots by a picture of a little flag.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ron said and they headed off the same way Hermione and Draco had gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry they're being this way. I guess I just thought it would be easier. I'm so sorry." Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot of Harry and Ron. Her anger had subsided when she thought of how horrid Draco must feel after being talked about like he wasn't even there.  
  
"It's all right 'Mione. No big deal. I knew this wouldn't be easy." he said while staring straight ahead. For a second she was worried. He wasn't letting her read into his feelings. Then he reached down and took her small hand into his and squeezed it. That was enough to let her know he was okay. She smiled and they continued walking.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know how smart Draco was. Between her mind and his they were able to memorize the map pretty thoroughly. At least it was enough to get them to their destination.  
  
Finally, after about half an hours walk, they reached a fairly large clearing in the middle of the woods. In the center was a pile of very neat small logs. On top of the logs was a black box. Hermione immediately went to it and opened it. Directly inside was a note. It read: Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley,  
  
I hope you've arrived safely and happily at your destination. For the next two weeks you will be staying in this clearing. No Muggles can enter but you can leave and reenter fairly easily. I've given you enough Muggle money to buy some food. This box is enchanted and will refill with enough money to buy food every two days so do not waste it. To reenter the clearing there is a large Silver Maple tree. At the foot of the tree there will almost always be a gray cat with blue eyes. When you reach the cat you must simply say the word "Muggles" and as you walk back towards your "home" the clearing will be there for you. If you do not do this, it won't be.  
  
I hope when you return all is well. To contact Hogwarts, all you must do is write a note and place it in the box. Close the lid and wait. I do not know how long it will take us to reply, but when we do it will instantly go back to your box. But for now, take this money and go buy your food, enough for two days.  
  
As for your living arrangements, look under this pile of wood. We've decided to let you figure this one out on your own. Have fun, and remember try to get along!  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Well," Hermione said after reading the note through one final time and pocketing the Muggle money [which she knew quite well because she grew up in a Muggle city], "I suppose we should be off to buy the food!" she said happily.  
  
"Um. what about the others?" Draco asked cautiously not wanted to risk another of Hermione's anger outbursts.  
  
"Well, we'll leave the note and let them figure it out," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And our. erm. home?" he asked again. She smiled devilishly.  
  
"Oh, they can handle it I'm sure," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed his bag and laid it on the ground next to her own. "Come on!" she said and grabbed his hand. Together they headed for the other side of the clearing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Right after they'd left the clearing Ron and Harry stumbled into it. They looked around and then looked down at the map. They were in the right place but the other two dots had disappeared. They looked and saw the pile of wood and the two bags along with a black open box.  
  
Harry grabbed the box first and read the note aloud to Ron. When he'd finished he noticed Ron's face was slightly red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ron bellowed. "She left with him again! And I bet she expects us to figure out how to fix our house, you don't suppose Dumbledore expects us to build one out of this wood do you?" Ron asked still very angry.  
  
"It says look under the wood Ron. let's just try. We were kind of rotten to her back there and we did kind of ignore her on the boat. imagine having to sit next to Malfoy and have your only two friends ignore you. it would make me pretty mad," he said. Little did he know that if she'd heard that statement she would've cried. They thought they were only friends. They were so naïve.  
  
Harry began shifting wood. Ron, after a moment's hesitation decided to help him. Under the pile of wood they found another box only this one was white. Harry opened it. There was nothing inside. He noticed there were pale gray arrows on the outside though. For the next hour Harry and Ron sat there and tried to decipher the puzzle.  
  
Finally, Hermione and Draco returned, their arms laden with bags of food. They were laughing and talking and having a fairly good time until Ron stormed up to them.  
  
"Where have you been?" he almost yelled at Hermione. He once again completely ignored Draco.  
  
"Why getting food of course, did you not get the note?" she asked pleasantly and breezed by him as if it were just a normal day and not one so full of anger.  
  
"Oh we got the note and we've been trying to figure out this ridiculous puzzle for at least the last hour!" he said. All noticed how hard Ron was breathing. She'd never seen him this mad and decided to help them one more time. She sat the food down and walked to where Harry sat staring at the little white box.  
  
"I just don't get it 'Mione," he whispered not even bothering to look up. "I've tried and tried but I just don't get it!" he said a little more forcedly. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. She smiled down at him and took the box from his hands.  
  
She turned it over and over in her hands. The arrows meant something she knew that much. She held it so the top of the box was facing up. She started with that arrow. It pointed to the right. She turned the box so that the right side was. It then pointed forward. She followed the directions once more. She continued to do this for quite sometime. The clearing was dead silent except for the occasional bird. It must've been getting late because the clearing was growing darker and darker.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a small *click*.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco crowded around her and looked into her hands. It was hard to see because the light continued to fade. They all sat in silence. Hermione stared at a small crack that appeared in the box.   
  
"Go on 'Mione..." Draco said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Harry and Ron were too caught up waiting for her to open it to notice his small gesture of comfort and the use of her nickname.  
  
With trembling hands she slowly pulled the small box apart. A great white light filled the clearing. Ron and Harry backed away and covered their eyes. Draco didn't move. He knew Hermione had to stay there and hold it and so he was determined to stay with her. No one knew what to expect and he assumed she was slightly frightened, not that Dumbledore would ever endanger them, but the possibility of tampering by dangerous people was always possible. He crouched beside her.  
  
After a few moments the light diminished. Harry and Ron open their eyes to see Draco and Hermione staring at the small box. Hermione reaches in and pulls out a small slip of green paper. One word was written on it in gold letters: Patience  
  
"Patience?" Ron asked agitatedly. "What's that about? I thought we were supposed to find a home for the next two weeks not a note and a lesson!" he said his face red even in the pale twilight.  
  
"Ron, did you honestly think these two weeks would be just us sitting out here doing nothing? Of course we are going to have lessons... this was just the first," Hermione said calmly in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But where are we going to stay?!" Ron asked slightly panicky.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione... turn the note over," Harry said trying to look at the bottom.  
  
She followed his advice and on the back the paper was maroon. It had thick black letters on it. They read: THE LARGEST LOG  
  
Ron looked furious. He began pacing and mumbling under his breath. Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. Draco walked over to the pile of discarded wood and easily spotted the biggest one. He picked it up and took it to where Hermione and Harry still stood. Ron continued to fume.  
  
"Here," he said and laid it between them while moving to crouch next to Hermione. Harry decided not to think about the strange way they were acting until after they had secured a place to stay for the next few weeks. The bags of food still sat a few feet away. Obscurely he hoped it wouldn't spoil.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked. Hermione was sick and tired of hearing people ask her what to do. She almost bit back at him with a harsh comment but Draco answered for her.  
  
"I think it says something in the middle..." upon further inspection the saw in very scribbled handwriting the word BREAK.  
  
"Ok," Harry said and picked up the log. He stood and faced away from them so not splinters would fly into their eyes or hit them. Not that he would have minded hitting Malfoy but Hermione was there too and he couldn't risk it. He raised the log above his head and slammed it down into the ground. The loud bang that sounded through the clearing was enough to cause even Ron to stop his pacing. Harry almost fell backwards. There, in front of him where he'd smashed the wood was a fairly large black and gold tent. It looked to be big enough for four people but if they had to stay there it would be very cramped.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "might as well go in and see what's there!" She said positively. She walked to where her bag and some groceries were. She gathered as many bags as she could and walked to the tent. Draco followed suit. He gathered his bag and the rest of the groceries and followed her. She waited at the tent door for Harry to open the flap in case something was inside. He made no move to help. Instead he grabbed his bag and waited with Ron who did the same.  
  
Hermione sighed and began to sit down some of the many bags she was holding to open the tent but Draco beat her to it. She gave him a gratefully sweet smile and walked in. Harry and Ron followed allowing Draco to continue holding the flap without even a nod of thanks. They could've easily let him through first seeing as he had many more things to carry than they did but their hate for him wouldn't allow it.  
  
Draco sighed after they'd gone through. He was about to try and push the flap open with his foot when a pretty brunette face popped through. The sudden appearance slightly startled him at first. She caught the two bags that he almost dropped and smiled. she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sure it'll get better... besides, wait till we get inside," she said and held the "door" open for him. He just smiled in return all though he didn't see how things would get better unless it was just he and Hermione out here alone for two weeks to enjoy nature and privacy.  
  
He entered the tent, but he unlike the others expected what he saw. It was like walking into a small house. True, he hadn't expected something as large as this, but he knew what the tent was. He figured they would have assumed the same as he because of where they'd stayed during the Quidditch World Cup right before their fourth year.  
  
When you first walked into the tent there was a small kitchen like area. He sat his groceries down next to where the other bags were. She then grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.  
  
"Let's go find where we sleep ok? That way we can put our stuff somewhere." she said and began dragging him towards the back of the house. He heard Harry and Ron arguing about something in the other room. They came to a small hallway with two doors facing each other. Ron and Harry were almost yelling at this point.  
  
"I don't want to room with him!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And you think I do?!" Ron yelled even more loudly.  
  
"I will," Hermione said calmly but forcefully. Both Harry and Ron turned and gave her an incredulous stare as if she'd just told them she had an extra set of arms.  
  
"But, uh, 'Mione. you're a girl. and he's not," Harry said avoiding Draco's gaze.  
  
"And what are you?" she asked getting a little peeved.  
  
"We're your friends 'Mione! It's different," Ron said as if she were a moron.  
  
"Well, so is Draco." Both of their jaws dropped open wide and their eyes could've popped from their skulls. "Come on Draco, we'll take this room." She said and took his free hand. They brushed past Harry and Ron and into the room on the right. Hermione proceeded to smile at them and shut the door.  
  
She turned around to an almost equally amazed Draco.  
  
"Oh, come on now. Let's unpack. I'm almost ready for dinner," she said and kissed him lightly on the corner of the mouth before taking the twin bed against the wall and opening her bag. He hesitated before doing the same. Afterwards they silently walked towards the kitchen to make dinner. 


	3. The First Night

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places or anything that even slightly                    resembles anything written by J.K. Rowling. All I own is the storyline itself.

The First Night

"Can you believe it Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down unbelievingly on his bed. How could Hermione just take his hand and _offer_ to share a room with a _Malfoy_!?

"I guess so…" he said trying to unpack and sort everything out in his mind. The only reasonable conclusion he could come up with was that she wanted to help them get along and if that meant sharing a room with him then Harry supposed she would do it rather than hear more arguing. But… the one thing he couldn't place was the almost happy expression on her face while she did it. 

Harry shared his thoughts with Ron. [Except the part about her being _happy_ to do it. He didn't think Ron's temper could take that.] Ron seemed to agree with him and so they left it at that.  Ron suddenly perked up. He sniffed the air.

"Someone's making food… smells like… spaghetti sauce!" Ron jumped up and carelessly dumped his bag on his bed. Only when Harry smelled it did he realize just how hungry he was. Lunch must've been ages ago. He hadn't thought to bring a watch and so he didn't even know what time it was. "Let's go eat!" Ron said happily. He walked his tall lanky frame over to the door and headed towards the kitchen. Harry followed on his heels. 

He almost bumped into Ron because Ron stopped so suddenly. Harry looked around him to see what he was gaping at and his mouth fell wide open. There stood Draco at the small stove [Harry hadn't noticed it till now] stirring what looked like tomato sauce. Hermione was at the sink draining water from what appeared to be angel hair pasta.  

The two seemed to be getting along fine. The kitchen was fairly small and so even while they were at two separate stations their backs were still almost touching. It seemed to Harry that if they'd wanted to they could've each moved forward a step or so and they would've been sufficiently separated and yet they stood just as they were. This was all very strange.

Hermione playfully elbowed Draco in the side. 

"Hey!" he called out with a smile on his face and he casually backed up a step or so and squished her against the counter top. He stood there for a moment and then stepped forward saying, "Oh excuse me, didn't see ya there." He then gave her the biggest smile Harry and Ron had ever seen him have. To be honest they'd only seen him smirk. This was nothing like that, it appeared to be a genuine smile and the sight baffled both of them.

Hermione looked to the hallway and noticed her two best friends standing there, their mouths gaping wide open. As soon as Draco saw them his smile almost vanished. He treasured little times like this with Hermione and he knew _they_ would never understand. They would always  ry to keep her away from him and with them. He couldn't let that happen.

"Boys, you're letting flies in! Now close your mouths and come eat. We made pasta and garlic bread," she said and casually brushed by Draco. She let her fingers linger on his arm for a second longer than necessary and gave him a wink on the side. Mentally he kicked himself. They weren't going to able to keep them apart. Hermione wouldn't let them. Draco himself knew that if she had to choose between her two best friends and him she wouldn't be able to and, most likely, no matter how much it hurt he would back down to save her heart the trouble, but deep down he knew she would never have to make that choice because she wouldn't ever let either side pressure her into choosin.

She gathered the bowl of pasta and the plate of garlic bread. Draco instantly followed suit and grabbed the bowl of sauce he'd been making. He then opened the small fridge and grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice he'd prepared earlier. He placed them next to the pasta and bread on the small kitchen table. He sat down next to Hermione. She gave his knee a quick squeeze under the table. Harry sat down next to Draco [surprisingly without being asked to or given dirty looks first.] Ron sat down between Harry and Hermione. He was thankful he didn't have to be next to Malfoy but of course, as luck would have it, he had to look straight at him.

Everyone at the table knew that this meal was going to be a strained one. Frankly, Hermione didn't care. She just wanted her friends to get used each other. Harry and Ron had been her friends since she learned she was a witch; Draco had been their enemy. But now things were different, he was different, she just had to let Harry and Ron see it and find out on their own.  She was afraid it would take a while, but she was willing to wait.

Everyone loaded up their plates. Hermione and Draco had made sure to make enough for seconds, maybe even thirds. All three boys happened to be hearty eaters. They all ate in silence. Finally, Hermione spoke;

"So, Draco, what do you think we'll have to do for the next two weeks? That box is our link and right now I am at a loss as to what we might be doing." Her voice sounded very professional but when he looked her in the eye he saw a sparkle. He knew what she wanted.

"I don't really have any ideas either Hermione… what about you Harry?" he asked. It felt weird for him to use Potter's first name, but he was to the point where he would do anything for Hermione. 

Harry stared back a little incredulously.  Malfoy saying his name had caught him off guard. He expected Hermione to talk to him and to them but he never expected anything Malfoy ever said to him to be even slightly courteous or anything less than insulting.

"Uh… I don't really know either…" Harry managed to sputter.  Ron continued to stare at his plate as he ate. He refused to look up and meet those cold gray eyes.

"What do you think Ron?" Hermione asked before taking a drink of her juice. He only shrugged. Harry thought he saw Hermione and Draco exchange a look but he couldn't be sure and so he decided that, for Hermione, he would try to get along with Malfoy.

"So, Mal… I mean Draco, you made this sauce huh? Pretty good," Harry said pitifully attempting conversation. He knew it was lame, but it was all he could think of to say.  He looked up to see Hermione beaming at him.

"Uh, thanks Harry… just don't tell anyone I know how to cook… it's something I rarely do."  Draco didn't know why, but he actually felt nervous. He never in a million years imagined sitting at a table eating with Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. But here he was, and he couldn't remember feeling this nervous, well, unless you counted the first time he ever talked to 'Mione nicely or kissed her. They beat this, but he still wasn't used to it and didn't wanna screw it up… for her sake.

"I won't tell, I doubt they'd believe me anyway. Most people don't think that guys… especially Quidditch players… can't do anything but fly a broom!" Harry said. It scared him that he was talking so civilly with Malfoy. It also scared him that it seemed so… normal.

"Well, most people would be surprised I guess… what about you Harry, have any special talents Quidditch players 'don't' have?"  Draco asked less nervously than before. Hermione just stared at the two. She then looked at Ron. He looked so miserable. She would have to work on him later. She turned her attention back to Harry and Draco.

"You're kidding?!" Draco said as Harry turned a pale pink.

"Nope, 'fraid not," Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow, you're right, I _never_ woulda guessed!" Draco said. "But hey, that just means we're more talented than most people ever thought. Right?"  Harry smiled.

"I guess you're right," he said no longer embarrassed.  He figured Malfoy would make fun of him. But he didn't. 

"What was it? I missed it!" Hermione said entering the conversation. Harry just looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, you shoulda been paying attention," Harry said before dumping a large amount of spaghetti onto a piece of garlic bread and shoveling it into his mouth.

"Draco, what was it?" she inquired sweetly.

"Sorry Hermione, it's not my secret to tell, and he's right, you should've paid attention," Draco said before taking up his fork and eating again.  He and Harry smiled at her frustrated face.  The rest of the meal went fairly smoothly. Ron ate in silence and was the first to stand and go to his room. Harry left next.

"Hey, uh Draco, may I have a word with you outside please?" Harry asked after standing and taking his plate to the sink. 

"Um, yeah, sure okay," he said and put his plate under Harry's after scraping all the little scraps onto it. 

"And 'Mione, don't worry about the dishes, since you all made dinner we'll do 'em tomorrow all right?" She nodded and Draco followed Harry outside. Hermione made no move to listen in on them. She knew that Draco would tell her what he said if it was important.

When they were sure Hermione could not hear them, Harry began to speak.

"Draco… listen, this is all kinda weird for me. I know it has to be for you too…" he paused. Draco just stood and listened. "I don't know what's going on with you and 'Mione, but I know it's something… just don't hurt her ok? I think we can be nice to each other, but the minute she gets hurt… well… I may not be very nice… I'm not trying to threaten you or anything it's just…"

"You just wanna protect her… I understand… if I ever hurt her then I want you to hurt me…" he said. Harry didn't ask what their relationship was. He silently hoped they'd only become friends and nothing more, but he couldn't help but wonder…

They walked back inside. All four dishes, glasses, and silverware were in the sink with a small note in Hermione's neat cursive handwriting. It read:

Harry,

Thanks for offering to do the dishes. Sleep well and tell Ron I said goodnight too.

Love, Hermione 

"She always leaves notes, just in case I guess…" Harry said as he sighed and put the note in his back jeans pocket. It was nice to wear normal clothes that actually fit. Hermione had made him buy some at Hogsmeade at a Muggle store. Surprisingly he'd enjoyed it, not that he would ever tell Hermione that.

"Yeah, has to cover all the bases I suppose… well, goodnight Harry and… um tell Ron I said goodnight too…" Draco said awkwardly.

"Okay, 'night." They parted and went into their separate rooms. Draco opened the door to find Hermione in green plaid flannel pants and a goldish-yellow tank top sitting on his bed. She'd pulled her long hair back and had it in a bun on the back of her head.

"Well, stop staring and tell me what happened!" She said and patted the seat next to her.

"First things first," he said and reached into the drawer he'd put his stuff in and pulled out black pajama pants. Without another word he went into the bathroom that was at the end of their little hallway and changed. He came back and this time it was Hermione's turn to stare. His black pants contrasted deeply with his pale skin. He wore no shirt and she couldn't help but stare at his muscular stomach and chest.

"Close your mouth Granger," he said before closing it for her with his hand under her chin and kissing her lips lightly. He then sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. The hair spray he'd used to make it stand up was beginning to come out and he just wanted it to lie down. He did not succeed in making it do so. It now stuck out everywhere, but Hermione happened to like it and before he could run his hand through it again she stopped him. She continued to hold his hand and waited patiently for him to tell her what Harry had said.

After recounting their conversation almost word for word three times, Hermione smiled.

"I suppose we _are_ rather obvious," she said blushing as she looked up into his steel gray eyes. Once she would've thought those eyes cold and cruel, but now all she could see was their warmth. 

"Well, we're not _too_ obvious, but Harry's a smart guy… so's Ron… I think he's gonna have a bit more trouble accepting me than Harry is having… I mean, I know Harry isn't my new best friend but at least he's trying…" Draco said remembering every sour looked that passed over Ron's face during dinner.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Hermione exclaimed. She then took Draco's face in her hands and kissed him. When she pulled away a happy smile appeared on Draco's face.

"What was that for?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"_That_ was for what you did at dinner… the sight of you and Harry speaking to one another… civilly… using your _first _names like you _liked_ one another… oh it just made me so _happy_!" she said with a grin. As soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"What's wrong? I thought it made you happy?" Draco asked suddenly afraid. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he was determined to fix it.

"Oh, you didn't do anything… it's just… Ron…" she said her head drooping a little. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly so they were eye to eye.

"It'll be okay… tomorrow we'll talk… maybe I can win him over or something okay? Just don't worry… it'll be okay I'm sure," he said much more confidently than he felt.  She smiled at him. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her softly. Their kiss continued for quite a while. Finally he pulled away and looked at her closed eyes. She opened them slowly. The effect was breathtaking. Her rosy cheeks rose spread into one of the sweetest smiles he'd ever seen. She then leaned in a hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said softly as well. Then she rose and climbed into her own bed. Without another word he turned out their light and they were soon fast asleep.

**[Back in Harry's and Ron's Room]**

"Did you have _fun?_" Ron almost spat at Harry as he entered their room.

"What exactly do you mean by that Ron?" Harry asked. He knew Ron would be angry that he'd talked to Malfoy, but he had to understand he was doing it for Hermione.

"You and Malfoy seemed pretty buddy-buddy out there… almost like he and 'Mione were earlier… makes me wonder that's all…" Ron said. He was standing looking out their small window wearing his Cannons tee shirt and matching orange pajama pants. It was quite the sight to see. His bright clothing really counteracted his dark mood.

"Ron, it was for 'Mione… if she wants us to try and be nice to him I'm going to try and do it. I know he's been evil… trust me… I know… but if she trusts him after all he's done to her and the way he's treated her then… well… I have to try too…" 

"I won't do it Harry… I can't… its _Malfoy_ for God's sake!" 

"I know… it's weird… but just sleep on it… at least _try_… for 'Mione…" Harry almost pleaded.

"Whatever… 'night Harry," Ron said as he climbed in bed.

"Night Ron… oh, they both said goodnight too…" Harry added nonchalantly.

"Well, wasn't that good of them," he said bitterly. Neither spoke the rest of the night. Each stayed awake a while before drifting off to sleep. 

A/N – I know Harry's change was kinda… sudden BUT… um… yeah. I hope everyone still likes it. I'll try and answer everyone's reviews in the next chapter thing… Thanks again!!!!!


	4. Truce

**Disclaimer – Characters aren't mine. Story is.

**A/N –  I said I'd try and mention everyone who's reviewed so far so… here goes…

To: LP Draconis, Captain Nikki, Alyssa, PassionPolice237, Narisunell, Baby T, kitty, Tom, Crazy4wood, HHGGDDMM, Sky*Angeli, hannah, and angel kisses – Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read my fanfic… it's my first one so I'm already getting more positive feedback than I thought. I hope you continue to enjoy it and I'll try to keep writing more! You're all great!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! :D

*****

**Truce**

Hermione was the first to wake the next morning.  Rather than waking Draco, she quietly crept across their room and stepped through the door closing it quietly behind her. Unbeknownst to her, even that small sound caused him to wake. Whenever he was near her his senses seemed to enhance. He was ever conscious of where she was. He assumed he knew what she was on her way to do. He knew he would not be able to sleep until she returned and so he placated himself with staring out the small window and watching the sun's light brighten the sky.

She crept across the hallway [which wasn't very small but in her mind it seemed to stretch on forever and every footfall souunded like a thousand hippogriffs stampeding through] and, as quietly as she could, opened the door to Harry and Ron's room.  She rolled her eyes. Harry's bed was closest to the door. Unlike hers and Draco's room it was already extremely messy. Harry's clothes from the day before were strewn carelessly about the room. Ron's clothes, which were mostly orange, were also thrown about the room.  She stepped carefully through the room until she came to Ron's bed. She whispered his name. 

            "Ron, Ron wake up," she said while softly shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened groggily. She put a finger to her lips to indicate that she wanted him to be quiet. He did as she asked when she motioned for him to follow her for the door. As quietly as possible they left the room and headed for the kitchen. It seemed they were all feeling more at home than they thought they would in this small house. Immediately Hermione headed for the fridge and poured two glasses of pumpkin juice. Ron was sitting at the table in the same seat he'd sat in the night before. She took her place at the table and placed the glass before him. They sat in silence and drank the juice. Finally, Ron woke up enough to ask her what was going on and why she woke him so early. 

            "Because I need to talk to you alone Ron and I thought that this morning would be the only time to do so without being interrupted because I know Harry won't wake for hours and Draco shouldn't wake up for a while..." Hermione noticed that with the mention of Draco's name Ron's expression darkened considerably. "What's wrong Ron?"

            "How can you just sit there and call him _Draco_ after all he's done. You share a room with him. You sit by him. You talk to him. You cook with him. You _do_ things with him... after all he's done to us... to you... I just don't understand... that's all..." Ron was fully awake now. He'd been meaning to ask Hermione why she'd been acting so strangely for some time now. He hadn't wanted to believe that there was something going on with them but he couldn't help but assume that now, after what he'd seen. He knew Harry had figured it out too... and he was trying to protect him by not telling him. 

            Harry assumed that Ron still had feelings for Hermione like he'd had in their first few years at Hogwarts. He didn't of course. Hermione had become too much like a sister to have any thoughts about her like _that_. But Harry didn't know that.

            "Ron... you don't know him now... I know he used to... be... different... but I've gotten to know him better now... Ron he's changed, he's not _Malfoy_ anymore... I just want...I want you to _know_ him like I do... that's all... just try. He wants to be your friend. He was trying to be nice to you and Harry last night... but you wouldn't let him... I just want you to try..." she said quietly. She didn't really know what to say. She'd come into this situation without a plan, which was very unlike her.

            "'Mione... I don't know if I can... I'll *try* to try... ok?" he said standing to go back to bed and regretting the words as he said them. Her face brightened instantly. She jumped up and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He had grown so tall her arms reached right above his waist. He slowly responded and hugged her back. He blushed slightly, a few of his old feelings for her returning. She leaned back, a huge smile on her face. Her long brown hair had come loose from her ponytail and stray hairs framed her blushing cheeks. She leaned in for one more hug.

            "Thank you Ron... this means more than you know!" she said into his shoulder.  She then pulled away and playfully pushed him towards his room. "Now, go back to bed, it's really too early to be up." He couldn't help but laugh as he obeyed, going back to his room. He was also very thankful for the chance to turn around and hide his blushing face. He saw her sit at the table and happily continue to drink her juice. 

            As soon as his door closed and she thought she heard the springs on his bed creak, she stood and hurried to her room. As she expected she found Draco wide-awake and sitting up in bed. He was reading. When she walked in he looked up from his book and smiled. 

            "Good morning," he said, his white blonde hair falling into his eyes. When he woke up all the hair spray had finally come out and his hair was laying flat against his head.  He carelessly tossed his head so it would go back where it was before.

            She stared at him for a moment. He looked extremely handsome sitting there with his hair tossed around carelessly. She covered her shock by running and jumping on the bed next to him.

            "'Morning!" she said cheerfully. She leaned in and gave him a quick soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Did you sleep well?" she asked after leaning back. The same corner of his mouth she'd kissed rose in a half smile.

            "I slept wonderfully… it seems I sleep much better when you are close by," he stated, trying not to sound too sappy. Even without trying to sound sweet his words had a large effect on her. She blushed slightly and her head dropped a little as she averted her eyes from his gaze.  A few stray strands of hair fell as she did this. Draco casually reached up and put his hand under her chin pulling her face to his. Their lips met briefly. After they parted he reached up once more and brushed the hair back behind her ears.  She didn't know why, but sitting as they were in 'their' room made her blush. It all seemed surreal.  

            They sat and stared at one another for quite a few moments longer.  Hermione found it very easy to get lost in Draco's eyes.  Eyes she once hated were the ones she now saw in her sleep staring back at her.  Without thinking she placed her hands on his cheeks and drew him into a tender kiss. 

After pulling away she scooted so that she was beside him on the twin bed. He leaned back against the headboard and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to read with me?" he asked looking down into her soft brown eyes. They brightened considerably, the sparkle he always saw was there as she enthusiastically nodded her head causing the same stray strands of hair to fall in to her eyes.

He reached down beside the bed where he'd laid the book before. She hadn't noticed what he'd been reading and was curious to see what type of literature he read when it wasn't schoolwork. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"It's by a muggle author named Orson Scott Card. It's called Enchantment. I just started it the other day but I hear it's really good."

"What's it about?" Hermione asked. He explained that it was about two people who met when all the odds were against them, and how they fell in love, overcame many obstacles, and beat the odds to stay together. She thought it was kind of sweet that he would read a book that, without specific details, sounded much like their relationship.

For the next hour or so Hermione sat and listened as Draco read to her from the book. She had her eyes closed and a few times Draco stopped afraid she was asleep, not wanting to wake her. She always opened her eyes and urged him to continue.  The sound of his voice seemed to relax her. When they finally heard movement outside their door Draco put a bookmark where they'd stopped promising to get back to it that night and kissed the top of her head.

"'Mione, you better run and get the shower first. We guys usually don't take as long as you and that mane of hair you have." She smiled at him as she stood and walked to her bed to get some clothes to change into. Everything he said to her made her want to smile at him. 

"That's true I suppose… all though I do believe that you, Ron, and Harry are more vain than I am. Every time I see any of you, you are always looking in the mirror!" she said playfully.

"Well, you get to look at me all day, why shouldn't I look at me too?" he said feigning a very arrogant tone.

"Because you have _me_ to look at Draco Malfoy!" she said and chucked a pillow at him. He ducked and within seconds was out of bed and had her around the waist tickling her. She was laughing hysterically trying to get loose [not that she was trying very hard].

Finally, he stopped his incessant tickling.  She straightened up; her face was red and her grin spread from ear to ear.

"So Draco, is it a bad thing to have to look at me?" she asked smiling still, while pointing to her bushy hair which had come loose and her rumpled pajamas. She really was a sight to see, not the composed Hermione one would expect. Draco however had learned to never expect anything from Hermione. Instead he had learned to love everything about her and right now she looked more beautiful that he'd ever seen her. When he spoke his voice was much more serious that Hermione expected to hear.

"It's one of the best things in the whole world to look at you Hermione Granger," he said softly. Shock registered on her face. Even looking bewildered Draco couldn't help but think he'd never seen anyone so beautiful, and overcome with emotion he leaned in and kissed her. 

He'd kissed her many times, and each time she'd loved it, but the emotion in this one kiss rivaled even that of their first kiss which Hermione thought could never be outdone. Their lips stayed connected for what seemed an eternity and yet it still wasn't long enough. They parted slowly. Hermione's eyes opened first. She saw Draco's pale face directly in front of her. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was parted slightly in a small smile. His eyes slowly opened as well.

"What was that for?" she asked his softly. His hand automatically went to her face and he brushed away stray hairs.

"For bein' you'," he said quietly while continuing to push stray hairs back behind her ears and off her forehead. She was speechless. She watched his face as he watched his hands touch her face and hair. He looked so content.  It was still sometimes a shock to think that Draco Malfoy, the same person who'd seemed to hate her for so many years, was the one person she wanted to be with constantly.  It was hard for her to even think of him like he used to be. It was almost like it was a bad dream, like it had never really happened. She knew he felt the same way and they were both content with that face.

"We'd better get up 'Mione," Draco said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around the room. His voice slightly startled her and she visibly jerked. He smiled; she'd been just as lost in him as he had been in her. That thought heartened him. He knew today would be hard. Today was his day to try and become Ron's friend. As hard as it had been to become Harry's "friend" he knew it would be twice as hard as that to become Ron's.  

"I suppose you're right Draco," she conceded. She stood very reluctantly and offered him her hand. He took it but did not use it to support any of his own weight.  Once they were both standing Draco placed both his hands on either side of her face. He leaned in for one more soft kiss. 

They broke apart and Draco spoke first. 

"You better take the shower first, your hair'll take longer to dry... remember no magic? It'll have to dry the old fashioned Muggle way." he said teasingly. For a moment her face registered shock before she regained her composure.

"You're right... well... that's okay, but I better go now so it'll be dry by this afternoon!" she said and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top from her bag. She turned, kissed the corner of his mouth, and left their room. He couldn't see her because the door was facing the opposite way but her heard her speak before entering the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh yeah he's still in there. Just knock," she said before he heard the bathroom door quietly latch shut. Withing seconds he heard running water.

He heard a slight knock on the door. Assuming it was either Harry or Ron he didn't bother to ask who it was.

"Come in," he said turning around to look for clothes to wear that day.

"Um... are you busy?" Ron asked. Draco turned to see the red headed boy standing in his pajamas. He hadn't showered yet either.

"Nope, just waiting for the shower but with Hermione in there it might take hours," he said attempting a joke. Surprisingly Ron attempted to smile. It wasn't very convincing but Draco appreciated it just the same.

"K... well see, the thing is... I think we need to talk and rather than prolong it I figure we should just be blunt and get it over with..." 

Draco hadn't been expecting that but he nodded in agreement. Neither made a move to sit. Draco almost offered him a chair but from Ron's expression didn't expect him to stay long enough to sit.

"Here's the thing Mal... um Draco," he forced himself to say, "we've never liked one another. You know it and  know it. But, for some bloody reason 'Mione thinks you're different than you were... I haven't seen any proof but Hermione is one of my best friends in the world and if she has faith in you then... well... I can try to tolerate your presence."

Draco didn't smile, he didn't move. He just stood there.

"I only expect that much from you. I don't expect you to by my friend... just tolerate me for 'Mione's sake... Apparently Harry and Hermione are much more forgiving than I am... does that sound all right to you? We get along for iheri and nothing more. All right?" Ron's voice for once was serious and deep. Draco reacted out of instinct.

"All right Ron," he said and nodded. "It's a deal." Draco then stepped forward and held a hand out to Ron. Reluctantly Ron took it. They parted and Ron turned and left. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was pretty much settled for now anyway.

After about half an hour, Hermione returned. Her hair was soaking wet and hung all the way down to the middle of her back.  Stray strands stuck to her forehead and rosy cheeks.  The sight made Draco smile. She'd already changed into her clothes for the day and, while she'd chosen plain clothes, the sight was still beautiful to Draco.  It seemed no matter what she wore he was always astounded.  

She hadn't put any makeup on [which was very characteristic of Hermione. She really only wore makeup on special occasions and Draco liked it better that way. Her natural beauty beat the fake stuff any day.].  

"Draco, there's a laundry room! I just found it. Ya know that small little door right before you get to the kitchen?" he nodded. "It's not a closet like I thought but there's a washer, dryer, detergent, and a hanging rack in there. If you'd like me to do any of your clothes I'd be happy to," she said as she sat and began brushing her hair in front of their one mirror.

"We can do our clothes together," he said as he stepped behind her and took the brush. She smiled. "May I?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically grinning widely. He proceeded to gently finish brushing her long brunette locks.  

When he was done he looked at her reflection and raised his eyebrows in a silent inquiry. She understood what he meant. She nodded reassuring him he'd done an excellent job.  Lately it seemed they were growing closer and closer. They were beginning to read each other so well they needn't always use words. The thought was comforting and scary for the couple, but more comforting than anything. It excited them to know they'd finally found someone to be so intimate with without really having to _try_.

"You should probably go take your shower now," she said breaking the silence in the room.

"I think I hear the water running, sounds like Harry or Ron are in there right now. Besides, I wanted to tell you something," he said as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She turned and scooted the chair she was in to sit right in front of him waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"I spoke to Ron," he began. Her face registered no emotion, she only nodded but her heart was beating a thousand times a second. "We sort of agreed to try and get along… surprisingly he came to me… I just thought you should know." For a second she didn't' respond and he was afraid he'd done something wrong. Then her face broke out in a wide smile and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to speak into his shoulder.

"Oh Draco, you have no idea how wonderful this is!?" she exclaimed. She then stood and pulled him up with her. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her kissing him deeply.  He was a bit taken aback by this, but gladly kissed her back. When she pulled away her cheeks were flushed and she hopped up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Happy are we?" Draco asked smiling as much as she was.

"Mhmm," she said and continued to bounce. She stopped and a split second later began kissing Draco again. This time when they broke apart she just kept her eyes closed relishing the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Very happy," she said before opening her chocolatey eyes to stare up into his gray ones.  "Now, I think I heard the water turn off. Go take a shower while I go thank Ron… ok?" He only smiled at her enthusiasm and agreed. He went immediately to the shower while she went into the kitchen where she assumed she would find Ron and Harry.

She was right. There they were, fighting for sink space as they washed the dished from the night before as Harry had said they would. She almost laughed but held back, deciding instead to just be normal.

"Ron," she said quietly, startling them causing them to splash water on their shirts. She giggled at this but quietly.

"Yeah 'Mione," Ron said attempting to mop up him wet front.

"I just wanted to say… thanks," she said blushing. 

"Listen 'Mione… I'm only doin' this for you… he's isn't my _friend_… it's just a truce…for you…" Ron said looking down.

"I know…and I wanna thank you for it.   It means the world to me…" she said.

Ron merely nodded and gave her a weak nod. Harry didn't say anything, and instead continued to wash the dishes.  When Ron returned to the chore as well all was silent. Hermione crept back to her room to wait for Draco.

Silently, Harry thought that this new situation was a strange one, but he could almost see it working out okay. That thought startled him and so he concentrated on something else, like Quidditch for a while.

[A/N- Okay, I know that chapter was kinda… eh… BUT I had to do it for the NEXT chapter…you'll see… well, yeah. Thanks… review more! I'll try to write quicker… :D]


	5. Sighting

Disclaimer – If it's not mine I don't claim it. Everything else I do claim. Thanks. J

A/N – I really appreciate all the reviews so far from everyone I mentioned before PLUS Whotookthatname, mrs malfoy, kittydopter, dracohermioneshipper, rie, Lavendar, Chompie, and Dreaming One. J Makes me VERY happy!! So keep reviewing… sorry I am taking so long to update… I don't have much time lately L So just be patient please. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sighting 

            "Draco," Hermione said as she walked into her seemingly empty room. She hadn't heard any water running from the bathroom and assumed he would come in here. 

            The blonde Slytherin's head popped up from the other side of his bed. His hair was soaking wet and he had a comical expression on his pale face.

            "What are you doing down there?" she asked after her slightly shock subsided.

            "I was trying to fit this bloody bag under my bed but I just can't do it!" he said with frustration evident on his face. Hermione let a small laugh escape. Her hand instantly went to her mouth and she tried to hide her smile. "Oh, so you think it's funny?" he asked with mock severity.

            All she could do without utterly losing her composure was nod, still holding her hand to her mouth to hold in the stream of giggles that threatened to break loose.  Draco tried his hardest to feign a frown but it ended up looking like the worst pout-face Hermione had ever seen.  It was enough to send her over the edge.  She doubled over laughing before falling to her knees.

She wasn't sure what was so very funny, but her mood was so light it only seemed appropriate to be happy enough to laugh till she cried. She held her face in her hands as she sat on her knees in the middle of the floor laughing harder than she'd laughed in a long time. 

Draco watched her from his position beside the bed in disbelief. He wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying anymore. Finally he rose from his crouched position and walked to kneel in front of her.  

She felt him sit beside her and did her best to sit up and look him in the eye.  She couldn't do it with a straight fact.  His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was slightly parted.  The sight normally wouldn't have been comical at all, but to Hermione at that time it was hilarious! She covered her face once more and laughed till her stomach hurt. The whole time Draco just sat there and watched, amazed at how different this girl seemed from the girl he'd tortured for so many years.

After a few moments of Hermione breathing deeply to clear her head and Draco just watching her she looked up. Her face was red and there were a few small tears in her eyes and a huge grin across her face. The sight was too much for Draco. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep long kiss. With that kiss and the laughter from before came a flood of memories. He thought about the week after they'd become only friends and how wonderful he'd felt the first time he'd seen her laugh.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hermione?" Draco began one day after Double Potions. He entered 'their' classroom expecting to see her there as usual. She always beat him there and over the past week he'd grown accustomed to seeing her whenever he walked in. He knew she wouldn't let him down unless she had good reason to and so he decided to wait for her. If she didn't show up in 5 minutes he would know she couldn't come and would be content with the fact that he would see her in Transfiguration class. He didn't have to wait that long.

_He sat in one of the empty chairs looking at nothing when suddenly the door to the classroom burst open and a frazzled looking laughing Hermione burst through. He instantly stood and walked to where she was._

_"Uh, Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked a small smile creeping onto his face as he watched her laugh and turn to peek out the door. She closed it suddenly and let out a small scream. She grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the empty teacher's desk motioning for him to be quiet by placing a single finger over her mouth. He complied and just stared at her in amazement. He silently wished they were more than friends but quickly dismissed the thought assuming it would never happen. He was lucky enough to have her friendship._

_He heard the classroom's door open and then he heard two familiar voices._

_"I thought I saw her come in here," Ron said defensively._

_"Ron, why would 'Mione run into an old Potions dungeon?" Harry asked condescendingly. _

_"I don't know! I just thought I saw her…why would she just run off like that?" Ron asked._

_"I dunno… let's just get to class, she'll be there." Harry said and they heard the door shut. As soon as it clicked Hermione burst out in laughter. Draco, who'd been staring at her, opened his eyes wide._

_"What was that all about?" he asked. She put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She gasped for air before speaking._

_"Well, I was coming to meet you and Harry and Ron decided they wanted to talk. They NEVER want to talk and I just thought 'oh great!'. So, instead of ignoring them I did the only thing I could think of," she said before breaking out laughing once again._

_"And that was?" Draco asked smiling as she fell from her crouched position to a sitting position on the cold stone floor._

_"I gave my wand a 'swish and a flick' and "accidentally" dumped a conveniently placed bucket of water on their heads. They didn't SEE me do it but were too distracted to see me run off!" she finished proudly._

_ Her laughter had stopped but her smile remained. He realized at that moment he'd never seen her laugh. He thought she was absolutely beautiful when she smiled and when she laughed she was even more so. He could never tell her that though so he was content in knowing his best friend was also the most beautiful girl he'd ever met._

_"Nice," was all he could say. He stood and gallantly offered her a hand. She took it and was still slightly surprised at its warmth. She was becoming accustomed to the times he would casually touch her. She liked it and wasn't afraid to admit that to herself openly. She even caught herself daydreaming about him in class sometimes. The thought made her smile. _

_When they were both standing she smiled up at him._

_"Sorry we didn't have time to talk this time. We really need a better plan that 'meet after potions, talk for 5 minutes, see you later!'" she said as she dusted off her backside and hands._

_"I know, but for now we have to take what we can get. Who knows, someday we may be able to be friends in **public** and everything!" he said smiling wishing it were true now. She smiled sweetly in return._

_"I hope so…now, who leaves first today?" she asked nicely._

_"Well, they assumed you were in here so you might as well go first. I'll follow. Besides, you wouldn't want to be late for MgGonnagal's class, you're her pet!" he said. She feigned indignation and playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to be hurt and clutched the "hurt arm" tenderly.  _

_"I am no one's **pet**!" she said and smiled. "I'll see you in a few then!" she said as she opened the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear. With one final smile and wave she was gone. He let out a sigh as he watched her go content with the fact that he would see her in a few minutes. He waited a few moments and then followed her._

_When he reached MgGonnagal's classroom he looked to where he knew she would be sitting.  They'd changed their seats gradually over the last week. Now they were only 3 seats apart and sometimes sent notes to one another using a spell Hermione had found in a book in the library. _

_Draco looked to Harry and Ron and their dripping wet hair. They hadn't even taken the time to dry off. He supposed they wanted Hermione to feel bad about her behavior. He looked at her and saw she was looking back at them and laughing. She always sat with Neville, in front of Harry and Ron. Draco strategically placed himself one row over and one row up from her. _

_He took out his quill and hastily wrote in green ink the words "__Nice… very nice!"_

_She smiled as the small corner of parchment appeared in her lap unnoticed by Neville who was pretty much oblivious. She turned it over and used her purple ink to respond with one word, "__Thanks". It reappeared in his lap and he looked discreetly back at her to see her give him her special smile._

**(BACK IN HERMIONE'S AND DRACO'S ROOM AT THE CABIN)**

Their kiss ended and both Draco and Hermione were breathless. Remembering all that had made him kiss her harder and more intensely for some reason.  He wasn't sure if it was because it was the first time he'd realized that he wanted to be more than her friend or if it were because her laugh had made him so happy. Frankly he didn't care. He just knew he had needed to kiss her and he had.

"Wow," she said after he'd pulled away. "Wow…" she repeated.

"Wow?" he asked semi-playfully.

"Yes…wow!" she said as she smiled at him. He smiled in return. She leaned in and softly kissed him once more before standing. She offered him her hand and he took it. He didn't however use it to lift any of his own weight. She smiled up at him once he was standing. 

"So… why were you laughing anyway?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Oh…" she said blushing remember her outburst… "I don't really know. I was so happy to hear about you and Ron… and then your head popped up from behind the bed so suddenly and it was all wet and you said you couldn't fit your bag under it and it just struck me as funny…" she said throwing her hands in the air smiling largely.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, their smiling lips meeting briefly. She sighed when the parted and looked to his bed.

"Now, think I could help you get your bag under the bed?" she asked. He only smiled and took her hand. 

After a few minutes' work they succeeded in cramming it under the bed. It seemed even an empty bag wouldn't fit. Apparently while Dumbledore had made many things larger than they appeared, he'd also made some things smaller than they appeared.

They exited their room fairly happy to see that Ron and Harry had finished the dishes and were sitting at the kitchen table. They had a small black box sitting in front of them and were staring at it mindlessly.

"What…" Hermione began.

"T.V." Harry explained. Hermione understood at once. She then walked to where she now saw the plug in and deftly yanked it free of the wall.

"What happened?!" Ron demanded.

"Don't you think that instead of _rotting_ your brains we should check and see if Dumbledore left us anything to do?" Hermione asked reasonably. 

"Yeah, I guess…" Ron said as he stood and stretched.  Hermione noticed he looked more and more like his brother Charlie every day.

"I'll be right back then," she said and swept out of the room. Both Harry and Ron stared at Draco.

"'Morning," he said with a smile.  Harry responded first.

"Good morning Draco, sleep well?" Draco nodded. 

"You?" he responded. Harry nodded in response as well.

"Uh, what about you Ron?" Draco asked attempted to make headway with the stubborn red head.

"Yep," he said and nodded slightly. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face but at least he was talking to him civilly. That had to be worth something. Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard Hermione enter behind him. She motioned for him to follow her and they all sat at their seats at the kitchen table. She was holding the box from their first night.

She opened it and just as expected there was a folded note lying inside.  Hermione picked it up and opened it to see Professor Dumbledore's handwriting in bright blue ink.

Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley,

I hope all is well in your home. I also hope that you all have figured out that we, the teacher's at Hogwart's, would not send you away for two weeks without work to be done. 

You will not receive an assignment every day BUT keep a lookout for one periodically; it will count for your **final** grade.

Now, for your first task [because it really isn't a lesson per say] I need you to split up into two different groups [2 people per group please].  For the remainder of the day, I want each group to go into Muggle London and interact with at least 3 different Muggles.  As you can see, the bottom of this paper has 4 tickets attached to it. Each of you will take one and keep it in your pocket. The ticket will monitor how many Muggles you interact with and send the tab to us here at Hogwart's. I hope all goes well and I want a progress letter sent back by tomorrow morning at the **latest**.

Fondly,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

"So… two groups huh?" Ron said after Hermione read the letter aloud. He looked rather fidgety as he looked from Hermione, to Draco, to Harry. "Uh… how do we decide that exactly?" 

"Well, I think it's rather obvious Ron," Hermione said plainly. "Draco and I will pair up, and you and Harry will. Sound all right?" she asked looking around the table. All three heads nodded; glad they wouldn't be mixed and left alone together, at least not yet.

After each small group packed a small lunch and took some Muggle money, the four people headed out.  They all headed towards the tree where their 'guard cat' stood. They agreed to meet back by eight o'clock that night and headed in two different directions.

"Well, Harry, you're the one who knows all about Muggles… where's the easiest place to meet people?" Ron asked looking for an easy way out.  Harry thought silently for a moment before his face lit up.

"We just need to go to some different shops. When we buy something we'll have to interact with the clerks right? That should be easy!" he said. Ron nodded and heartily agreed. Together they took off and headed for the nearest shop which just happened to be a candy store.

*Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco take a different approach*

"So, 'Mione," Draco began after they were out of eyeshot of Harry and Ron. "What should we do now?" he asked. He felt her small warm hand slip into his and smiled.

"Well, I'm fairly certain Harry and Ron will try and do this the easy way… and I'm not one to do something the easy way or merely par.  I think we should try and interact with more than three Muggles… perhaps even make some new friends. We could go to a park or to a restaurant or some Muggle clothing shops. Anywhere…" she said as she looked around the street.

Draco watched her and smiled inwardly.  She looked so innocent and sweet that he wanted to kiss her right there, but he was afraid she would look down upon displaying that much attention in such a public place. He contented himself with releasing her hand and putting his arm around her shoulders. To his delight she stepped closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder rather than pulling away.

"I think we should go to a shop first. Maybe not a clothing store though," he said and feigned a grimace. She smiled. 

"All right, how about that one," she said pointing to a shop on the left. The sign above the shop read SPELLS & SUCH.  "It would be interesting to see if they are even close!" she said.

_Without even realizing it she's analyzing and comparing her two different worlds. I don't believe her brain ever sleeps,_ Draco thought as he watched her study the sign. After a few more moments she pulled his arm down and recaptured his hand pulling him towards the shop, which was surprisingly devoid of people.

*DING DING* a bell sounded when they opened the door. Inside was a small and musty room filled with viles, jars, books, and medallions. They stopped inside the door and didn't really know where to go until a hunched over little old lady stood from behind the counter at the back of the room. Her sudden appeared slightly startled them. She smiled to reveal a mouth with quite a few missing teeth.

"Welcome dearies," her weathered voice said cheerily. "come to dabble with a bit 'o magic aye see," she said as she hobbled from behind the counter. She wore a long black robe. At first it looked almost like Professor MgGonnagal's until she took a step to reveal red and white striped socks. In her hand she clutches at least 10 necklaces with beads and rocks and medallions hanging from them. She noisily threw them to the counter and proceeded to where the lady stoo. "May aye help ya?" she aksed and smiled her toothless smile once more.

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs. His voice stuttered to life. "Uh, we were wondering what kind of spell books you have," he said blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"Any particular spells in mind lad?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, preferably some that would pull a good prank," he said and smiled. Hermione nodded and smiled a forced smile as well.  The old ladies face brightened considerably.

"I thought ye two looked to be troublesome… I know JUST the thing! But it wouldn't be no spell to use lad, it would be a potion of sorts. The spells are for the more experienced dabblers in the magics," she said as she turned and began digging in a drawer, which was right beside her. She let out an exclamation and turned to the two teenagers holding a small vile filled with some sort of powder that looked almost like sand. It was green and purple. "Here ye are!" she said and held the vile up to their faces for them to inspect it more closely. "It be a mighty potion concocted by the descendants of Merlin himself. 'Tis said to make the receiver of the potion itch for years without cease," she said with her voice lowered to sound more mysterious than before. 

With an unspoken agreement both Hermione and Draco feigned great interest and bought the vile. They stayed and spoke to the old woman a few more minutes before politely excusing themselves and leaving with the vile in Draco's pocket.  Once outside the strange little shop Hermione spoke.

"Wow, they have no idea Draco… no idea!" she muttered. "I mean, a potion concocted by the descendants of Merlin! Please! You can buy itching powder at any good gag store," she said as if disappointed 

"'Mione, what did you expect? We are interacting with Muggles after all… it isn't going to be like Hogsmeade."

"I know… it's not that I don't know about differences… I grew up in a Muggle town afterall… it's just… that was a _magic_ shop… and it was silly," she said and pouted. Draco couldn't help but think it was extremely adorable and couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her lips. As soon as he did so her pout left and was replaced with a smile.

"I was wondering when you would do that… we have all day to ourselves and you haven't kissed me since we left!" she said exasperatedly though smiling largely.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to rectify that situation won't I," he stated rather than asked. She barely had time to nod before he kissed her again, this time more deeply. When he broke he way he noticed the smile had never left her lips. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly before taking his hand in hers once more.

"I guess we should look for a few more people," she said, trying to resume her homework attitude. She found it rather hard with him this close and them having so much assumed freedom. It was different when other people were around, then she knew she couldn't do things like hug him or hold his hand or kiss him, but now no one around them would think twice about two teenagers behaving as they were. It made her feel happy.

Together they walked to the next store they thought looked interesting. They made a silent pact to only go places they would normally go. They didn't want to make this too easy, it was after all an assignment and if it had been for a professor they wouldn't skimp on it so why skimp now. 

They laughed and talked walking hand in a hand for another 20 minutes before finally seeing a store they were both interested in checking out. It was a bookstore. Before entering Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione softly. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the store. They didn't know two boys they both knew were watching them.

***

A/N -- In case any one was wondering, this takes place on their first full day of the two weeks. I know it seems slow right now, but I promise the pace will pick up. :D After all, we all know who the two boys watching them are… that can only cause trouble. :D


	6. Confrontations

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storyline. Almost every [recognizable] character belongs to J.K. Rowling so… yeah :D

A/N-Here's where it gets… interesting… what will happen if Hermione's two best friends realize her "new friend" is actually her boyfriend? Will they be able to stand the rest of the two weeks without killing one another? Keep reading and maybe we'll find out. Wait, I already know… so maybe YOU'LL find out hehe J

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Confrontations 

            "Harry… is that… did they… what just…?" Ron stammered as he stared out of the Muggle Prank Shop window.  

            "I… I think so…" Harry said equally shocked. They'd seen Hermione and Draco walk out of a shop named Spells & Such. They hadn't been meaning to spy till they saw Draco lean down and kiss her. Not only that, but when he did she _smiled_ and he kissed her again only to be followed by her kissing him in return. The sight shocked both boys. When Draco took Hermione's hand they couldn't help but follow.

            Roughly 20 minutes into their 'chase' they saw Hermione spot a bookstore. Draco smiled at her reaction (a sight which weirded both boys out by itself) and then he kissed her _again._ It seemed to them she was kissing him back. They watched as they walked in to the bookstore with arms around each other's shoulders and waist.

            Ron roughly sat on a bench behind them. His head fell to his hands. Harry followed suit but continued to stare at the bookshop. There was no large window so no one could see in or out. 

            "What are we gonna do Ron?" Harry asked quietly. Part of him wanted to run in there and kill Draco, he was changing their 'Mione. Another part of him wanted to go in there and kill Hermione for not telling them, her best friends, of her secret love life. And yet another part, a very small part, wanted to try and understand and accept this change.  Ron was the deciding factor it seemed.

            "I say we kill him…" he said calmly.  Usually when he was angry his face rose to a scarlet hue while the rest of his body shook with rage. But now, he sat there, his face calmly in his hands and as white as ever. Despite the fact that Harry had been thinking the exact same thing only moments before, the deadliness in Ron's tone shocked him.

            "You don't mean that…" Harry said silently fighting the urge to grab Ron's arm and charge in the bookstore and kill Draco where he stood.

            "Yes I do. He's changing her Harry… first they are all 'buddy-buddy' after _years_ of hating one another… she offered to share a room with him Harry… at night… for two weeks! Now they're kissing and getting all… googly in public! I guess I'd rather it be in public than in _their room_ though," he shuddered at the thought. He lifted his head up and looked at Harry. "She lied to us Harry. Our 'Mione lied to us."

            Ron looked as deceived and defeated as he felt. Their best friend for years had lied to them. She'd lied to them before, but nothing so magnanimous as this.

            After talking it over, they decided they would finish their assignment and go back to their 'home' to rationally discuss it with Hermione and, if they couldn't help it, Draco as well.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

            "Well, I am very glad we went in there," Hermione said cheerily as he walked through the door Draco was holding open for her like a true gentleman.  Draco stifled a laugh as he watched Hermione arrange and rearrange the books in her hands. Draco held up a bag.

            "We can put them in here you know?" he said waggling it in front of her face. She pouted.

            "But then I won't be able to look at them," she said, realizing how silly she sounded but not really caring. Draco was the one person who would only make fun of her if she knew he was joking. He would never unintentionally hurt her like everyone else always had.

            "If you put them in this bag and let me carry them for you then tonight before we go to sleep, we will look through all of them. Our goal can be to read them together before we have to go back to Hogwart's. I can't lie in bed with you there…" he said with sadness overpowering his smile for a moment. She leaned up and awkwardly kissed him, breaking off in mid kiss to catch the smallest book from tumbling from her hands.

            "Oh, all right," She said and gingerly placed all four books in the bag. The largest went first, followed by two that were the size of most paperback novels, and the third was the thickest but the shortest. The fit in the bag and Draco smiled at her in victory. She leaned her mouth up to his ear.

            "You know that you would have read with me even if I had carried them around all day long," she whispered with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw he smiled too.

            "I guess that's a mystery now isn't it?" he said keeping his smile. 

            "Hmm, guess so!" she said before kissing him on the cheek. He shifted the bag from his right to his left so he could hold her hand and together they continued in search of another shop to buy in. 

            Before finding one they happened to see a small café.  Upon seeing the food filled business, both realized their stomachs were demanding food. They went in. A very pleasant woman who took their orders seated them. After they were finished, Draco went up to the front counter and paid an elderly gentleman. Soon Draco, Hermione, and her books were out the door to find their next shop.

**(Back at the Campsite)**

            "They better get here soon," Ron said as he paced the kitchen floor. His and Harry's tickets were lying on the kitchen table, each with a snapshot of each person on them.

            "They will Ron. You know Hermione, she always has to try and outdo herself," Harry said quietly from his position on their small couch trying to appease Ron's anger.

            "No Harry, I _thought_ I knew her…" Harry now placed his head in his hands and waited.

**(Hermione and Draco Walk Home)**

            "I bet Harry and Ron will be happy I got some books… it always used to make them happy because I would sit with them while they played Wizard's Chess and read," she said cheerily. They were now right outside the clearing. Draco stopped and stepped in front of Hermione. She smiled.

            Draco sat down the bag of books he had been holding for the last hour or so and pulled her close to him.

            "Hermione Granger, you really are amazing, did you know that?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers. He saw her close her eyes and followed suit.

            "I didn't till now… but I think, Draco Malfoy, that it takes someone who is already wonderful to bring out the best in me…" she said and smiled. He peeked and saw her smile. The sight always seemed to warm his heart and give him strength. As if on cue, both heads slowing moved towards each other and were met with a long soft kiss.

            "I guess we better get back. I'm sure they're already there… they always finish early and do the bare minimum." Draco agreed and, after picking up her bag once more, walked out of the clearing. They did not hold hands now. Instead, he opened the door when they got to their home and followed her inside. They did not expect what they saw.

            There sat Harry, head in hands, staring at the floor. And there stood Ron, his death glare fixed on where Draco stood. Both Draco and Hermione stood there in shock before either reacted.

            "Uh, hey guys," Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry with a puzzled expression.  Neither answered. "Ookaay, how did your assignment go?" Still no answer. "Uh… well… if you all give me your tickets I'll go ahead and send them to Professor Dumbledore." She held out her small hand and three tickets were silently placed in it. Harry then resumed his position on the couch and Ron backed away from her. "All righty, it should just take a sec," she said and disappeared into her room.

            Draco, Ron, and Harry all stood and looked at each other silently, none speaking. Draco endured the glares from Ron without so much as glaring in return. Instead he looked to Harry who was staring at the floor. Hermione, true to her word, returned rather quickly.

            "Done!" she said and dusted her hands off as if completing a dirty task she was glad to be rid of. "Isn't _anyone_ going to talk other than _me_?" she asked, hands now on her hips, giving each of the three boys a look. Ron continued staring at Draco. This time Draco stared back. Hermione looked from one to the other. "What is going on?!" she demanded. Harry stood and walked in front of her.

            "Maybe you should tell us that Hermione," he said, his voice devoid of tone.

            "What are you talking about Harry?" she asked, her heartbeat increasing in speed slightly. 

            "Maybe _Malfoy_ here could tell us Harry," Ron said icily never breaking his gaze. Hermione saw Draco's fist clench with the use of his last name, but other than that he did not move.

            "Harry," Hermione began placing her hand on his upper arm, "do tell me what this is all about."

            "I will tell you if you answer me one question…" she nodded, glancing every few seconds at the silent battle of the wills that was going on behind Harry. "Why was Draco Malfoy kissing you?" he asked, his voice never faltered, his tone never wavered. 

            Draco's heart lurched with those words. He knew the time would come when they finally knew, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He didn't expect her to take up for him; he knew these were her friends. He expected her to say he'd kissed her and she hadn't the heart to stop him. He was surprised by her reaction.

            "Because I was kissing him Harry," she said simply. Her voice seemed solid. Draco broke his gaze with Ron to look at his girlfriend. She stood with her hands at her sides and her chin jutted out slightly in a stance of defiance.

            "But _why_ 'Mione?" Harry asked, his voice betraying his true feelings of hurt and betrayal.

            "Because Harry… Draco and I are seeing one another and have been for the last little while…" she spoke softy but her confidence was still there.

            "Harry, I told you he had put a spell on her…" Ron said still staring at the platinum blonde boy in front of him who'd stolen the girl he'd loved since he met her. In that moment he admitted to himself he still cared for Hermione and he wasn't about to let this pale Slytherin take her from him.

            "There was no spell Ron," Hermione said, breaking her stubborn yet soft gaze from Harry to look at Ron. Draco watched all this with amazement. Ron turned away from Draco to look at the small brunette. She smiled at him with a touch of sadness in her chocolaty brown eyes. "I am with Draco because I _want_ to be. I wanted to tell you sooner… but I was afraid you wouldn't understand… I figured these two weeks would help you get to know him more so that when I told you you would understand… but it seems my plan has backfired…" she said sounding a little defeated.

            "But Hermione, it's _Malfoy!_ The same prat who called you all those names and hurt us and Hagrid… he's hurt us so many times Hermione!" Ron almost yelled. She could see she'd hurt him and Harry. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't blindly give up on Draco to save her friendship and she couldn't just give up her friends to save her relationship. She sighed. She knew it was going to be difficult from the beginning but the full onslaught of _how_ difficult it was going to be hit in that moment.

            "No Ron, he's not _Malfoy_… he's Draco… a different Draco than we ever knew… I can promise you that… Don't ask me how I know for sure, I just do." She paused to look at Ron for a moment longer, then to Harry whose face was a still as stone. She then looked at Draco. 

He stood there, staring at her. His face was the only one that wasn't mad or angry. His face almost glowed with compassion for her. With his gray eyes alone she could see how much he wanted to help her. She knew he didn't know what to do either and so she just gave him a small smile. He saw it and returned the gesture.

"Hermione, you may think he's changed but he hasn't… he's still a _Malfoy_ and to him you are still Mudblood Granger," Ron spat. Hermione winced at the name and tears almost sprang to Draco's eyes. How could he have called her than for so long without feeling her pain? Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Ron, how can you say that? You were going to try and be his friend… what has changed so much?" she said her voice rising in volume although she tried to stay calm.

"What's changed?!" he asked exasperatedly. "He _kissed_ you Hermione! Malfoy kissed you!"

"And?" she yelled back, "He kissed me. So what?! That has _nothing_ to do with you or Harry. You are my friends, my _best_ friends… so you should be _happy_ that I've found someone who cares about me _that_ way not _angry_ with me!" She was now screaming at the angry red headed boy in front of her.

"We care about you 'Mione. You don't _need_ anyone else," Ron growled staring at Draco icily for another moment before re-fixing his gaze on Hermione.

"I don't _need_ anyone else you say?" she asked her voice taking on a deadly quiet tone. "Was it you two who stayed after class to walk with me? Was it you two who listened to my problems? Was it you two who just held me when I was upset enough to cry? Hmm? No!" she screamed. "It wasn't you! It was Draco… you two were so busy with Quidditch and yourselves you didn't even notice that you were leaving one of your best friends out of everything you did or leaving her behind in every classroom. You didn't notice when I left from meals earlier or later than you. You only noticed when you needed help with your homework. That's all… So yes Ron, I _do_ need someone else… and that someone else is Draco Malfoy." She finished with tears coursing down her cheeks.

Ron stared at her with amazement all over his face. He didn't speak; instead he roughly walked past Draco and out the door of their house. She turned to Harry.

"We'll talk later," was all he could say in that same dead tone he'd used earlier. He too walked past Draco, though not roughly, and left their house. Hermione watched them go. Suddenly it felt as if her knees were too weak to support her and she began to fall only to be kept inches off the ground by two strong white arms.

He gently lowered her knees to the ground and held her there while she cried into his strong shoulder. They were there for a while even after she stopped crying. He held her and whispered into her hair.

"Ssh… it'll be all right 'Mione. Don't worry…" he would say between the kisses he would place on top of her brown curls. He absently noticed her hair was finally dry. Finally she sat back on her heels and looked at her boyfriend with a tear stained face.

"I got your shirt wet," she said as she looked to the black sleeve of the tight tee shirt he was wearing. It seemed all his clothes were black, but it was find with her because it looked very nice on him.

"It's ok, it'll dry…" he said with a small smile which disappeared as he spoke next. "Are you ok?" he asked softly as he brought one hand up to her cheek to wipe away the remaining tears.

"I'll be fine Draco… I'm sorry I cried like that… and I'm sorry for the way they acted… this is going to be hard huh?" she said attempting to smile. 

"Yeah," he said trying to smile back, "it'll be hard… but if you're willing, we can do it." He said more confidently than he felt at the moment.

"I'm willing Draco… don't for a second think I am going to give up on you just because they don't like this yet… they've been mad at me before… but you… I need you," she said quietly never breaking her gaze from his. He left his hand on her soft cheek as he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. 

_"At least I have him,"_ she thought inwardly.

_"At least I have her," _he thought at the same time.

The broke apart and Hermione stood up tall on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She breathed in the scent of him. His cologne was musky and very masculine. The scent gave her strength. 

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He breathed deeply and hugged her tighter.

"Anytime," he said with a smile in his tone and felt her smile against his ear. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Hermione broke away suddenly with a huge smile. She let her arms remain around his neck.

"I know what we can do!" she said almost cheerily. "We'll write them a letter! Letters almost _always_ work!" she said and stood offering him her hand once more. He took it and once again did not support any of his own weight.

"Well," he said after putting his arm around her waist, "let's go to our room and write it then." She placed her arm around his waist as well and let him lead her. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all she had right then.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N – Okay okay… I hope you all like it so far… next chapter – what will the letter say? How will Harry and Ron react? I guess you'll have to wait and see. THANK YOU FOR READING :D:D:D:D:D


	7. The Letters

Disclaimer - The usual. If you recognize it - not mine. If you don't - mine. (  
  
The Letters  
  
Together Hermione and Draco sat on the floor. Hermione took out a piece of parchment and her favorite quill (it was blue with a green stripe through the feathers) and some navy ink. Draco smiled and nodded, placing a small kiss on her cheek before she began writing. He sat and waited till she was finished.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I don't really know how to begin... I realize you do not want to speak with me right now... I understand... but I want you to try and understand my point of view in all this. I'll start from the beginning and hope you at least try to understand were I'm coming from.  
  
Don't take this the wrong way but you two have sort of been ignoring me. I know you have a lot on your minds, but it still hurt to be the one left out of 'the loop' all the time. I was always the last out of classrooms, the first in them, the first to leave meals... and I was always alone. Before we would do these things together and then suddenly you all were too busy for me. That was when I "met" Draco. (Yes, I do mean met...)  
  
I was leaving potions one day and of course, I was the last out of the room. You two had left as soon as possible, not even bothering to wait for me. Someone else, however, did wait. Draco waited. I wasn't sure why but he did... ever since that day we've been friends. I can't explain how it happened or why, I just know it did and I am happy it did. Without him these past few months would have been miserable. I would have always been alone with no one to talk to... ever.  
  
When you spend that much time with someone, it's not surprising that friendship will blossom into something else entirely... I haven't had much experience with boys (unless you count Krum who wasn't much of a conversationalist let a lone a boyfriend) so I didn't really know how to react when someone was interested.  
  
Then Draco Malfoy, the one person we all hated, came into my life and opened up my heart and eyes. He saved me from a fate of loneliness for the rest of the year. Not only that, he cared about me like no one else ever had (or at least had and showed me). As far as I know all boys have thought of me as nothing but a brain... there is a girl behind the smarts... and Draco noticed that. He also noticed my intelligence and did not try and use his relationship with me to feed off that intelligence. He just accepted the fact and moved on.  
  
I had hoped this weekend would change how you felt about him. I see who he really is. Before, there were circumstances he had no control over that I cannot tell you about right now. They are his stories to tell, not mine. All I can say is please try and understand. I am not willing to lose my two best friends for this but I am also not giving up Draco for you either.  
  
I hope this letter helps... at least a little. Tomorrow morning Draco and I are going to go for a walk in the woods. We should be back around 11. If you are ready to talk then meet us in the kitchen... if not... well... we'll see you later I suppose.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
"Does that sound... okay?" she asked him a bit nervously. She was afraid the parts, which referred to the way he used to be, might hurt his feelings. He only smiled and kissed her cheek as he had before she began writing.  
  
"It's great... you were to the point but not mean. perfect as usual," he said trying his hardest to be supportive. She smiled.  
  
"I'm going to take this to their room all right?" she said as she stood. He looked at her from the floor.  
  
"All right. I'll be here when you get back," he said and smiled. She walked out of the room. As soon as she was out he snatched another piece of parchment and in the same ink hastily scribbled a note as well.  
  
Harry/Ron,  
  
I know this is hard but please... try for Hermione. Hate me if you need to... but try for her. She needs you all too.  
  
-Draco  
  
Hermione returned just as he folded the piece of parchment and shoved it in his back pocket. She didn't notice this action because he stood as she came in and did it all in one swift motion.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked him as she stood in front of him. He reached out and put his hands around her waist pulling her to him. She complied and wrapped her arms around his neck while looking up at him.  
  
"I say we go to the kitchen, make some popcorn, and come back here to finish reading that book. That way we can spend time together without rubbing it in their faces if they decide to come back inside," Draco said logically.  
  
"Good idea. besides, I really want to finish that book, and reading it with you just makes it better," she said and smiled. She pulled him closer and, while standing on her toes, kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss and smiled.  
  
"If you'll go get the popcorn started I'll find the book, I think I put it under my bed," he said. She agreed and after another quick peck on the lips darted out the door. Draco took this opportunity to grab the book, throw it on the bed, and dart across the hall. Luckily Hermione hadn't closed the door behind her and he saw her letter folded neatly and placed on their shared dresser. He put his note on top of hers and quickly exited the room. She saw him come from the hallway and was none the wiser. He didn't want her to think he doubted her letter at all.  
  
"We have two kinds of popcorn, the stove kind and the microwave kind. which would you like to have?" she asked holding up one of each.  
  
"Well. my favorite is the stove kind to be perfectly honest, but since we want to hurry and be 'out of sight' so we can be 'out of mind' microwave is probably the best way to go," he said taking the bag of microwave popcorn from her hand and putting it in their small microwave which sat above the stove.  
  
"You think of everything," she said dramatically batting her eyelashes at him. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I do think of everything don't I? Must be a genius," he said nodded his head as if agreeing with her.  
  
"But Draco dear, I'm the genius remember?" she said placing her hand on her chest and leaning her head forward.  
  
"Well, then maybe it's just starting to rub off or something," he said once again nodding his head as if it were the truth. "Who knows, it may all rub off and you'll become stupid while I remain the smartest person alive. that might be fun," he said pretending to seriously contemplate the fact. She opened her mouth while trying not to smile. She tried to look outraged but only succeeded in looking silly.  
  
"Wow, maybe it's already worn off. I believe you've forgotten how to close your mouth. here, let me help you," he said putting his hand under her chin to close it for her. She playfully punched him in the arm. By the point the microwave beeped and Draco grabbed their bag of popcorn. Hermione was one step ahead of him and had a large bowl waiting. She took the popcorn from him and poured it in the bowl smiling as if she'd beaten him to an answer in class. He only shook his head and grabbed two sodas from the fridge.  
  
Together they walked to their room. Draco opened the door for her and they headed straight for Draco's bed. Hermione picked up the book Enchantment and they both laid down to read and enjoy one another's company.  
  
(Meanwhile Outside the Tent)  
  
Ron still paced back and forth outside the tent. His face was still suffused with anger and was redder than Harry had ever seen it. Harry stood and waited for the angry red head to calm down before even attempting rational conversation with him.  
  
After a few more minutes of Ron mumbling to himself and pacing Harry dared words.  
  
"Ron. we can't hate her," he said. Ron stopped and stared at Harry as if he were mad.  
  
"I don't hate her Harry. I hate him! She's just caught in the middle. I don't understand how she can be in the same room with him let alone date him," she said disgustedly.  
  
"I don't either Ron. but we were willing to like him when we didn't know they were together. it's hard now. but. she's our best friend. we have to try don't we?" Harry asked torn between wanting to agree with Ron and with Hermione. He hated being in the middle of their squabbles and while this wasn't one of those it almost felt like it was.  
  
"Why should we have to try Harry? You'd think if she really was our best friend she wouldn't do this to us!" Ron exploded, hands as fists at his sides.  
  
"Do this to us?!" Harry said amazedly. "Ron, she isn't doing anything to us! This really has nothing to do with us!" Harry said and surprised himself by realizing that his words were true.  
  
"How can you say that Harry?" Ron asked, the anger leaving his voice only to be replaced with confusion and hurt.  
  
"Because Ron, Hermione isn't doing anything to us. she is just trying to be happy and as her friends we should be able to accept that regardless of how she is going about it. Sure, in the past Malfoy has been a real prat, but if Hermione sees a change and he makes her happy then why condemn her, our friend, for it? Why can't we just try and understand so we help contribute to her happiness instead of contributing to her pain?" Harry said so logically that it angered Ron.  
  
Harry wasn't supposed to be on Malfoy's side. Neither was his 'Mione. It was the Golden Trio against Malfoy and everything he stood for. Now it was like they were all against him.  
  
"So now you're with him too Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed. Harry couldn't believe his ears, was Ron really so angry that he thought they were on Malfoy's 'side'. The truth of the matter was Harry wanted them all to be on the same side.  
  
"No Ron! I am not on 'Malfoy's side'. I am on the same side I've always been on and that is our side, you, me, and 'Mione. But she wants to add someone to it, that doesn't mean we have to either push her away or make her change, does it?"  
  
Harry was becoming mad at Ron and he knew that was the last thing either of them needed right now. They were both upset that Hermione was choosing to spend time with the one person who made their lives hell for so long, but Harry was at least choosing to believe Hermione. she was rarely wrong, and though he failed so see how Draco Malofy could have changed so swiftly, he was will to let Hermione explain.  
  
"I can't believe this. you of all people Harry should understand!! You know how I feel! Don't you remember how it felt to like Cho so much only to lose her to Cedric," at the mention of Cedric's name both boys bowed their heads in a moment of silence before Ron hurriedly continued much to Harry's disgust, "this is how I feel. I am losing Hermione, the one girl I've ever. well. loved. to Malfoy. the one person I hate more than anything!" he screamed.  
  
Both boys stood there and stared at one another. Each was extremely angry and had their fists ready to throw punches. The irony of the situation didn't really sink in. Here they were, best friends, trying to unite against a common good and they were ready to kill each other for no reason.  
  
"Ron, maybe we should go inside and just try not to think about it right now," Harry said not knowing anything else to do other than fight Ron and accomplish nothing.  
  
"Fine." Ron said and they stormed back to their tent.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen. Harry noticed their door was closed but didn't mention it. Instead he went and plugged their little television set back in. He sat in front of it. Ron headed straight for his room and slammed the door.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione said as she jumped from the loud noise.  
  
"How could I not?" Draco said missing the warmth of her body against his arm. He didn't miss is long because seconds later she snuggled back against his side, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I think it was Ron. he'll find my letter soon." she said almost nervously. He just kissed the top of her head and squeezed her in a one armed hug. She smiled at his small display of affection.  
  
"It'll be okay love," he said trying a new nickname hoping it wouldn't scare her. She smiled and blushed a little (which he noticed but did not mention). "Want me to go on?" he asked indicating the book he'd been reading to her with a nod of his head.  
  
She sighed happily and nodded muttering a muffled "Mhmm" as she breathed in the scent of her platinum boy. His smell still gave her strength and at the moment the world felt okay.  
  
Draco kissed her head once more, noticing the light sweet scent of her shampoo, before continuing.  
  
"Strawberries," he thought as he began reading again.  
  
Hermione listened to his wonderful voice while she savored everything about his touch. She loved the way her body fit with his so perfectly, the way his strong chest felt against her face, the way his muscular arms held her body. She loved the fact that he lay there with her and absently rubbed his thumb against he side and hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She loved the fact that when the two main characters in the book were being tender with one another or showing affection he would slightly squeeze her letting her know it reminded him of them. She would squeeze him back letting him know she felt the same. In those moments they were beyond the point of words.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Ron read and re-read Hermione's letter. He'd read the note Draco left first and tossed it aside. Reluctantly he opened his door and took both the letter and the note to Harry. He laid it on the table in front of Harry whose eyes were glued to the TV. screen.  
  
"Read this," Ron said sharply. Harry complied, reading the smaller of the two first as Ron had done. Harry sighed and then read Hermione's letter. After he finished he looked up at Ron.  
  
"I'll be there," Harry said looking to Ron silently asking him his response.  
  
Ron merely breathed an aggravated sigh and said, "Fine, I guess I will too." Ron then grabbed both pieces of parchment and stormed back to their room slamming the door once more.  
  
Once there he turned Draco's note over and scribbled a quick reply (which he thought was kind of silly because they were only a room away, but he didn't think he could bear to look at them together at the moment.  
  
Mione - Malfoy,  
  
We'll be there.  
  
Ron - Harry  
  
He stormed out of his room once more. He almost punched they door across from his rather than knock and he shoved his note under it. He then proceeded to storm back to his room and slam the door for a third time.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Hermione couldn't help but jump at every loud sound she heard. Draco mentally cursed Ron for making her leave his arms. Then she stood and at first he couldn't figure out why. Then he saw the note. She picked it up and read it to him. She then turned it over.  
  
"Draco." she began quietly.  
  
"Yes Hermione," he replied.  
  
"Why did you write this?" she asked without emotion.  
  
He wasn't sure what she meant till she held it up to reveal his handwriting and the note he'd left with hers. He couldn't tell if she was angry and so was at a loss for words.  
  
"I.well. see. um." he stammered. Suddenly she came towards him and took his face in her hands. Before either could speak she pressed her lips against his hard. Never before had Draco tried to push her too far when they kissed but now she was pushing him. While still kissing him passionately she removed the book from his hands and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him harder. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and hug her tightly.  
  
Finally she pulled away to see a very stunned Draco Malfoy sitting below her.  
  
"What was that for? You aren't mad?" he asked with a dazed look.  
  
"Why would I be mad? You just told the two people I know you dislike very much that I, the girl you are dating and want all for yourself, need them. you have to be the most wonderful creature alive," she said honestly. He was shocked. Even a year ago he never would have thought this girl would mean so much to him and her words cause his heart to thump so hard.  
  
He didn't really have a response to that so he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled her in and hugged her. She felt so small sitting there, he waist length hair falling brushing against his arms as he held her. He wanted her very badly in that moment, but he knew he could never do anything to hurt her. He didn't even want to kiss her if it would make her uncomfortable so instead he held her.  
  
Suddenly he felt he lips brush his neck. He thought it was by accident till he felt it again, and again. She was kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling. Soon she'd trailed kissed from his neck to the corner of his mouth. She then proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. He of course complied and kissed back.  
  
They did this for over an hour. Finally, they broke apart exhausted with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Want to finish the book before bed?" he asked. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He loved the way her stray hair bounced when she nodded like that. He lay back down and she instantly snuggled back into 'her spot'. He picked up the book she'd thrown earlier and began where he'd left off.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
A few hours later Harry came into his room to find Ron mindlessly staring out their window into the now starry sky.  
  
"I think I'm gonna turn in," Harry said hoping to break the ice somehow.  
  
"All right, g'night Harry," Ron said his tone dead.  
  
"G'night Ron," Harry said as he changed into his pajamas and climbed under his covers. He did not notice the silent tears coursing down Ron's face before he too climbed in bed only to be tortured in sleep with dreams of his best friend and worst enemy.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
"The end!" Draco added to the end of the book. Hermione mumbled something into his chest. Draco looked down and saw his beautiful Gryffindor asleep in his arms. Her face looked so serene when she slept. Her curly brown hair was spread over his arm, which still curled around her slender waist. He kissed the top of her head and instead of risking waking her he reached over and turned off his light. He managed to kick his shoes off (hers were already off) and grab a sheet enough to cover them. There he fell asleep, his love in his arms. He felt like nothing could ever go wrong as long as they were together.  
  
While Ron was in the next room dreaming of how horrible it was to see them together, both Hermione and Draco were dreaming of how wonderful it felt to be with one another and to hold each other so close.  
  
A/N - Ok, I know there's a lot of fluff in there, but I had to have some! It's one of my favorite parts! I can't help it! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to write them as quickly as I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'll try and go back and thank everyone personally in the next chapter. :D 


	8. Day Two : The Meeting

Disclaimer – Once again, if you recognize it… it's not mine… if you don't recognize it… it is mine. Enjoy!

A/N – I have a story for you all… I tried and tried to post chapter 7 and every time I would save it… it would do this weird thing and the words wouldn't 'wrap'… AH! It was so freaking frustrating! But anyway, after help from my friend *hugs Ash* we worked it out… I think… so yeah, here's chapter 8!

Day Two – The Meeting 

            Hermione and Draco awoke early the next morning. They each hurriedly showered and dressed. 

Hermione donned a pair fitting green khakis and a dark hunter green tee shirt, which hugged her curves. She then put on a pair of gray and purple tennis shoes that really did not match her current attire at all. She seemed not to notice. 

Draco noticed all her clothes, while simple in design, were exactly the style and shape needed to make her beautiful (though he doubted anything could make her ugly). Draco grabbed a pair of black Silvertabs he'd brought with him that were rather baggy and a fitted white tee shirt. He wore his navy blue Converse shoes.

Rather to Hermione's surprise Draco went into the bathroom after he'd dressed and closed the door. Rather than pry into his business she went to work and braided her hair into two braided pigtails starting at her shoulders and working their way down. This way her hair wouldn't get in the way and when she took it down it wouldn't be so frizzy and it would be wavier.

Draco emerged from the bathroom with his hair spiked once more.  As much as she liked it down she admitted to herself it looked good this way too. They didn't speak in case their voices carried and instead they silently crept to the kitchen and each grabbed an apple. They noticed their food supply, while it wasn't gone, was getting low. The others must be eating more than they were. Hermione went and looked in the box and sure enough there was a note and some Muggle money. The note read:

Students:

Groceries!!!! Buy them!!!

Prof. Dumbledore

Hermione showed Draco the note and he suppressed a small laugh imagining the old professor actually saying that to them. Hermione laid the note on the table and hoped Harry and Ron, when they awoke, would understand that they were gone to get them food. 

 Hermione took Draco's hand and then followed him out of their tent. Once outside they spoke for the first time since their whispered morning hellos.

"Draco, when we get back do you think things will be at all better?" Hermione asked as she removed her hand from his to wrap her arm around his waist. He complied and placed his over her shoulders.

"I think things will be different and eventually get better… you can't expect them to just accept me in a day 'Mione… it's gonna be hard," he said truthfully. She really appreciated his honesty but almost wished he would fib to her to make things easier till they went back home.

They passed the tree with the cat, which was asleep, and headed into the city.

*** *** *** ***

Harry and Ron woke almost two hours later. They didn't speak. It wasn't really because Ron was still upset with Harry so much as it was because they were both half asleep.

They ventured into the kitchen and each made a bowl of cereal. They sat silently at the table and ate. When each finished Harry took their bowls to the sink. That's when he noticed the note.

He showed it Ron and Ron nodded. He then headed off to the bathroom and soon Harry heard running water. Because he had nothing better to do Harry turned their little TV on and watched till his turn for the shower came.

*** *** ***

"We've been gone long enough I think," Hermione said as she shifted their meager groceries from one arm to the other. Draco would've taken them off her hands but his arms were full as well.

"All right love," he said as he leaned over their full arms and kissed her swiftly on the lips. 

They walked into the woods and stopped in front of the strange gray cat with startlingly blue eyes. Draco looked at it and couldn't help but think it's eyes were more human that cat-like.

"Muggles," he said staring into its eyes.

The cat merely meowed once and curled up next to the tree and appeared to fall asleep. Draco looked at Hermione who shrugged and they continued on into the clearing where there home would be found. They walked in silence.

They reached the outer edge of the clearing and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She awkwardly shifted her burdened arms to check her watch. It was 10:45. They were almost right on time. She sat down her groceries and looked at Draco pleadingly. He thought he knew what she wanted and put his bags on the ground as well. Without a word he stepped over them and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled in as close as she could get. She was shaking.

"Ssh love," he was whispering into her sweet strawberry scented hair, "It's going to be okay… don't worry… it's all right, I'm here for you, you're not doing this alone," he said. She only nodded into his shoulder and pulled slightly away. Draco began to smile but was cut off as Hermione kissed him. She met his lips with her own extremely quickly, but kissed him softly and passionately. When they broke he looked slightly dazed.

"What was that for?" He asked dazedly.

"That was for being here for me… and… well caring for me…" she said and blushed. She then reached down and picked up her grocery bags, which were much lighter than Draco's.

"If that's the case then you are very welcome… but if you're going to thank me for every time I am there for you or care for you well…" he said as he leaned down and picked up his bags too, "we'll never stop snogging," he said with a one sided smile. She noticed that his old smirk was still there, but she interpreted it differently now. It was no longer cruel, now it was his attempt at a joke when he knew she was upset.

"Works for me," she stated simply as she attempted to smirk back at him as she headed off towards their tent. Draco stared at his brunette Gryffindor in disbelief for a second before hurrying after her. They both stopped outside their door, staring at it and the fate it held for them inside.

"Ready?" he asked her quietly. She gave him a brave smile and nodded. Here she was, she'd faced innumerable encounters with Voldemort and his followers, but now it seemed she was more scared of facing Harry and Ron, her two best friends, with a problem… it amazed him. He somehow opened the door and let her proceed through first.

They were met with an empty room. At first Hermione just stood there. It was obvious she'd expected them to be in the living room when the arrived. She regained her composure quickly and began putting her groceries away in the cabinets. Draco followed suit without saying a word.  

When they'd finished putting the last grocery away Harry stepped from around the corner with Ron on his heels. They both looked grave, their faces almost ashen. Draco noticed Hermione's was as well. If he'd seen his own he would have noticed that his already white skin was whiter than usual.

As if on cue, Draco and Hermione stepped from the kitchen and entered the living room. There was a love seat where Hermione and Draco sat (they did not realize the irony of where they sat till they were already seated. Thankfully Harry and Ron didn't know it wasn't just a small couch.).  Harry and Ron occupied the two chairs that also were in the room. They weren't large, but they were comfortable and matched the love seat with their maroon and hunter-green fabric.

They sat in silence for a while.  Finally Hermione broke the silence in her most diplomatic voice.  On the outside she looked calm and collected, at least to the untrained eye. But to Draco she looked a wreck. Her hands, which were placed on her knees, were whiter than normal and shaking slightly. He wanted to reach out and hold those hands, but he knew if he did it would only make things worse.

"Ron… Harry… since no one is talking… may I explain all this?" If Draco hadn't known how upset she was he wouldn't have been able to tell by her tone. She was apparently more talented at keeping her feelings in check than he would have guessed.

"I suppose it would be better if we heard it, word for word, from you… than if we just assumed things," Harry said, his voice pinched and his face as still as stone. Ron sat there as well.  He'd noticed that they weren't sitting as close as they could on the couch and the fact that they weren't making any gestures to indicate they were anything more than friends. He knew they were doing it for his benefit. He said a silent thank you for that, even though he was still furious. He now wished they'd only been friends and he had just accepted that at first and moved on.

"All right… well it started one day after Double Potions…" she began but was cut off my Ron.

"You already told us this," he said agitatedly. 

"I know Ron, _but_ I want you to hear the whole story so you'll understand." He reluctantly nodded and she continued on with her story. "one day after Double Potions I was gathering my things to leave… I thought I was the last one left in the classroom… but I wasn't… at first I just wanted him to leave," she knew that would hurt him and from the corner of her eye she saw him wince slightly. She wanted badly to hold him and tell him she was sorry, but she knew she could not. "I think Transfiguration was cancelled that day so… we went into one of the classrooms and… well we talked… and…" she stopped. She didn't want to reveal any of his 'secrets' until he wanted to. She wasn't going to tell them he'd apologized and cried to her and for her. It was his to tell.

"And…?" Harry asked, his voice taking on more liveliness. A spark of hope ignited in Hermione's chest.

"And I apologized," Draco said softly. Even though he was different now that his father was 'gone', he still had Malfoy pride and telling the two people who might use his weakness to their own advantage that he'd apologized flat out took guts.  "It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do if you want the truth… Malfoy's don't apologize," he said with bitterness in his voice.

Hermione, who'd been staring at the floor, chanced a peek at Harry and Ron's faces. Harry was staring at Draco in disbelief while Ron still stared at the space between herself and Draco without a real expression. "_At least Harry's trying,_" she thought fleetingly. 

"Why 'Mione?" Harry asked. His voice wasn't mean or cold; it was more just a question like a child would ask when they didn't understand yet. Hermione stayed quiet.

"Well… that's because out of all the people I've hurt," Hermione saw the flash of pain as it went through his eyes, "Hermione was the one I never really had reason to." Harry looked angry again but Draco cut him off. "Don't take that the wrong way, please. You guys… well you're guys.  When you refused to be my friend first year Harry it was a slap in the face and, quite frankly, it embarrassed me. And Ron… well… you were Harry's best friend… which meant you would always take his side… two people that basically said 'No Malfoy, you aren't good enough for us'…"

"But 'Mione did the same thing didn't she?" Harry asked almost understanding and halfway wishing he didn't. It made him almost sympathize with Malfoy, something he never thought he'd do.

"No… I was mean to her because…" he stopped and swallowed hard.

"Go ahead Draco… it's okay… I understand and they have to too," Hermione said from beside him giving him her bravest smile. He smiled weakly back and then looked at the floor.

"I was mean to her because…" he closed his eyes, "because my father hated Muggles and told me that if I was ever anything but cruel to those with Muggle blood then… he would not hurt _me_… but he would hurt _them_. So that's why I called _her_ a…a Mudblood… because it was the worst thing I could think to say and if I didn't then… well… he might hurt her." The whole room was silent. No one moved, barely anyone breathed. Hermione sat with her eyes shut tight as well, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He'd told her this before, but never so clearly, only that his father hated her kind and he'd been forced to as well.

"So you were mean to her because you… you wanted her to be _safe_?" Harry asked, his voicing sounding hoarse. Draco opened his eyes and looked straight ahead to where Harry sat. Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. Draco nodded, his teeth clenched at the thought of how much pain he'd caused her.

"How can we believe you?" Ron said suddenly. His face was no longer cold and he looked at Draco now with an expression Hermione couldn't place in his eyes. "How can we know you just aren't doing this to use it against us later? How do we know this isn't your father's doing as well?"

"Because of this…" Draco said quietly. Hermione cringed. She knew what he would show them. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet-type thing. From inside it he pulled a wrinkled piece of parchment. He handed it to Ron. It read:

Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,

Thanks to the help you of your son, Draco Malfoy, your husband has been caught and charged as a Death Eater and is now locked away in Azkaban. Your son also informed us of Lucius's mistreatment, not only of you, but also of your house elves. We wanted to inform you that all Malfoy estates and property now belong to you and Draco. We hope this news comes as a blessing rather than a curse.

Thank you,

Cornelius Fudge

Ministry of Magic

Ron looked a little less skeptical but still had his doubts. 

"How do we know you didn't just write this up yourself?" he asked as Harry finished reading the letter. "And how did you smuggle it in to the Muggle world?"

"Look at the back," Draco said. Obediently Harry flipped the paper over. In bright red wax was the ministry seal and on the outer edge of the paper it said "Tamperproof paper. For Ministry use only!" in iridescent-like letters. "And Dumbledore let me keep it. He knows about my father and I can only assume he knew I'd need it."

Ron still looked a little unconvinced. 

"Oh hold on," Hermione said her tone becoming a little more normal. She went to her room and came back with a quill and a bottle of red ink. "Try to change something," she ordered. Ron took the quill in hand, dipped it, and tried to mark out Cornelius Fudge's name. The pen wrote, and then the ink disappeared. Ron tried this on several spots all over the page to no avail. He eventually gave up and handed the letter back to Draco and the quill and ink to Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said, "would you mind waiting in your room while we talk to Draco a minute." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry 'Mione, we're not going to hurt him or anything, besides, you would hear if we tried… we just want to ask him some things okay?" Harry asked. She looked to Draco, her eyes wide with suppressed fear. He nodded with a one sided smile. She exhaled deeply and, without another word, took her ink and quill and left the living room where she went to her room and laid down on the bed where she began doodling mindlessly to pass the time.

"Okay Malfoy… we need to know if you're for real in all this," Ron said. He spoke more clearly and more solidly than Draco had ever heard him.

"I'm for real Weasley," he said. His tone was not like it used to be, but it was harsher now that Hermione was gone. For some reason this made Harry and Ron a little less nervous. He seemed more like old Malfoy and they could handle old Malfoy.

"Listen up Malfoy… er Draco… er whoever," Harry said unsure of how to continue. "You can't expect us to just up and forgive you like she apparently did." Draco nodded, his lips set in a pursed line.  

"Understandable… but," Draco began, "you have to try and understand that I do care for her… I don't have any secret or ulterior motives in all this… if I did I wouldn't be sitting here pouring my heart out for you two to see now would I?" he asked flatly.

Inwardly Harry and Ron knew he was telling the truth. There was just something about they way he was talking to them. He'd never done that before and they weren't sure how to react.

"Malfoy…" Ron said through gritted teeth, "'Mione is our _best_ friend… we love her more than anything… and if you _ever_ hurt her…" Ron said his fists clenched.  He couldn't believe he was saying this to _Malfoy_!  A sudden realization came over Draco.

"You love her too don't you?" he asked Ron quietly.

"I just told you I did," Ron said. Thankfully when he blushed it didn't show, because his cheeks were already red.

"You know what I mean… you love her like… like I do…" Draco said flatly. Harry didn't speak. He knew this would happen, which is why he asked 'Mione to leave.  Ron's answer surprised them both.

"Yes," he said simply. They'd both expected him to deny it though they both now knew it was the truth.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Draco stammered. If he'd known that Ron was in love with her, he wouldn't have pushed his feelings so hard. It would have been so much easier for Hermione to be with Ron, so much less complicated. He almost said all this but a small voice in the back of his head said 'Draco she wants you… let her be happy, don't push her away.'

"Don't be," Ron said. His voice was now less angry. "I just want her to be happy… and… and if being with _you _makes her happy… and I know I can't keep her from being with you… because doing that would make me lose her friendship… then I have to try and be… happy… for her…" he forced these words out and Draco could tell he was struggling very hard to say them so he kept quiet, his face stayed solemn. "But I need you not to tell her." Draco nodded agreement.

"And I suppose if Ron can try then I can too… but… don't expect any one day miracles…" Harry said inwardly relieved to know that Ron was going to try this for her. "But remember… if you _ever_ hurt her Malfoy… we'll kill you," Harry said seriously. Draco did not mistake this for a newfound friendship-like banter.  He knew they meant business.

"Then I won't hurt her," he said matter-of-factly.

"Does she know?" Ron asked softly.

"Know what?" Draco replied slightly confused.

"That you love her?" Ron said straining the words out of his mouth. Draco thought about it a second and realized he didn't know he loved her till he told Ron.

"No. Not yet."

"You should." Ron himself couldn't explain why he was saying all this to Malfoy.  He expected himself to try and sabotage their relationship, not help it, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt 'Mione like that, not even for Malfoy.

"I will…" Draco said. Harry once again just sat and watched. He didn't want to ruin their fragile beginnings. It was easier for him to accept Malfoy and 'Mione just because he only thought of her as a sister. The sheer fact that Ron was even saying this much was a miracle in and of itself.

"I suppose one of us should go get her," Harry said when Draco and Ron had been silent for a moment.

"You go Ron," Draco said surprisingly. Harry's opinion of Malfoy actually rose slightly. Ron cast his eyes downward and nodded. He stood and walked down the hall.

"That was… uh… really nice Malfoy," Harry stammered. Draco barely smiled in acknowledgement waiting to see 'Mione. The time she'd been in their room seemed like an eternity without her there beside him…

Hermione was sitting in her room, she'd covered three sheets of parchment with her name, Draco's name, Ron's name, Harry's name, and little pictures of random things. She was about to just go back to the living room when she heard a knock on her door.


	9. Awkward Attempts

Disclaimer: ALMOST every character = J.K. Rowling's. plot = mine. If you want to sue someone then. go somewhere else. (  
  
A/N - I haven't been keeping up on thanking people for reviewing my story. I am not very good at that prospect of it. hehe. I'll try to thank everyone I can at the end of this chapter so. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!! You are all awesome!!!!!!  
  
Awkward Attempts  
  
"Come in," Hermione said as she sat up on her bed. The door opened to reveal Ron. She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Draco, but on another level she was happy that Ron was willing to come and talk to her again.  
  
"Hey," he said bashfully as he walked in the room.  
  
"Hey," she said almost as nervously. "Are you all finished out there?" her tone became hopeful. He nodded and noticed the papers on her bed.  
  
"What's that?" he asked bluntly. She blushed a little.  
  
"Oh. I was just trying to pass the time I suppose," she said as he walked over to look at them. She didn't try to stop him.  
  
The first thing Ron noticed was the way she wrote her own name; it was perfect. Then he noticed she'd written Draco's name all over the page too. He then noticed his name and Harry's name. each name had little pictures around them. He surprised himself by being happy that his name was there too, she hadn't forgotten about him and Harry.  
  
"Nice handwriting," he said. The way he said it under their current circumstances seemed strange but he seemed not to notice. Instead he sat on the bed next to her. She didn't say anything. She sensed he wanted to tell her something, but he needed to do it in his own time.  
  
He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He silently hoped that was why she was with Draco, to make him jealous enough to tell her, but deep down he knew she wouldn't do that. She was with Draco because she wanted to be. So he said something he never imagined saying.  
  
"Hermione, if you're happy with Malfoy. er Draco, then I'll try to be happy with you. but please don't expect a miracle in a day," he said borrowing what Harry had said earlier. Hermoine's face lit up even more than it had the day before when he'd agreed to try and become Draco's friend. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Ron really?!" she asked into the side of his head. He slowly put his arms around her slender waist and hugged her back while blushing furiously.  
  
"Really 'Mione. I'd do anything for you," he said softly. She just hugged him harder. Her long brown hair brushed against his arms and face and he breathed in her aroma. He knew she would never be his girl, but he couldn't help but want her to be.  
  
She leaned back away from him and smiled. He knew that smile; she always used it for he and Harry. But he'd also noticed the smile she used for Malfoy. It was different somehow and he longed for her to smile at him that way, just once, but she didn't.  
  
She then jumped from the bed and held out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up. She then put her arm through his and they walked to the living room smiling. When they got there both Harry and Draco stood.  
  
When Harry saw Hermione with her arm through Ron's he was suddenly afraid Draco might get jealous and maybe even try to hurt Ron. He stole a glance at Draco and saw that he actually looked. happy.  
  
'She's smiling. and we are all in the same room. she's happy!' Draco thought with joy in his heart. She was finally happy and they knew. They knew about he and 'Mione. Things couldn't get better.  
  
Hermione gave Ron's arm a quick squeeze and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. He gave her a small smile and nodded. She then walked to Harry and did the same plus a small hug. He smiled and hugged her back. He was almost happy she was with Draco for the sheer fact that he'd never seen her this happy before.  
  
Lastly she walked over to Draco. She slid her hand in his and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as well. She didn't need to whisper thank you because he could understand what she meant without words. Her eyes, her hand in his, her lips on his cheek said it all. Suddenly he realized that he cared for her more than he'd ever dreamed. He loved her. He hadn't realized how much till he was talking to Ron. Now he wondered how to tell her.  
  
"Well. this is. uh. yeah," Harry said standing in front of the beaming couple and beside the defeated looking Ron.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "I have an idea!" she exclaimed oblivious to the fact that she was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"And that would be?" Harry answered for Draco and Ron because he didn't think, with Draco being happier than ever and Ron perhaps being sadder than he'd ever been, they'd been able to talk rationally right now. He was they middleman. as usual.  
  
"A picnic!" the others looked confused. "Draco and I went shopping earlier and I bought some sandwich stuff. We could have a picnic outside," she said and squeezed Draco's hand as if wanting him to agree. so he did.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," he said smiling.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm starved," Ron said speaking for the first time since he'd come in the room. He didn't look at Draco or their connected hands, instead he looked at Hermione and she made him smile a little. He could almost pretend Draco wasn't there, and he could almost pretend she was giving him her special smile, but deep down he knew it wasn't so.  
  
"You're always starved Ron," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Exactly, so let's eat!" he said warming up a little. Draco didn't want to chance Ron's good mood so he stayed quiet.  
  
"Well, I am going to go change clothes," all three boys rolled their eyes, "so you all can make the food!" she said. She squeezed Draco's hand and left the room.  
  
The boys looked at each other in disbelief. She trusted their newfound 'friendship'. no 'acquaintanceship' enough to leave them alone together while she got ready. If it were any other girl it would be hours of waiting, but they knew Hermione would take no more time that necessary. They all decided to give it their best anyway, even Ron.  
  
Though they only spoke when necessary, they made eight sandwiches (and even a little bowl of tuna and milk for the watcher of their clearing, the cat with bright blue eyes) and they found a large plastic jug with a top for the pumpkin juice. Hermione only took 15 minutes to change and came out to help, but she was surprised when she found that they'd completed it without her. She was also thankful they'd done it without fighting.  
  
When she walked out into the kitchen they all sat at the table waiting patiently for her. Draco was going to make a wise crack about her taking so long, but he couldn't seem to remember how to speak when she came out.  
  
He'd always thought she was beautiful, even when he'd supposedly 'hated' her he'd admired her togetherness and appearance, but she looked absolutely stunning at that moment. Draco noticed everything she'd changed.  
  
She'd put on a little eye makeup. Not much, but enough to bring out the chocolaty color in her eyes. They eyes were lined with a light taupe pencil and her lips were shiny with gloss. Her hair was half way up with little sticks sticking out of it and the rest cascaded down her back as it had earlier. Little pieces fell over her eyes. She also wore a summer dress. It had thin straps and was a light periwinkle blue color. It hung right above her knees and clung lightly to all her curves. She also wore strappy brown leather sandals. Her appearance was breathtaking.  
  
Of course this didn't make things easier for Ron. But he knew she didn't know about his feelings and wasn't trying to rub it in. All he could do was stare at her, as she stood there oblivious to her beauty.  
  
Even Harry who'd always thought of Hermione as only a sister was astounded with her appearance. He noticed her in a way he never had before as he gawked at her standing in the doorway.  
  
"What?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Her cheeks were red. They just sat there and stared at her. Maybe they thought she looked ridiculous. After all she never dressed like this in front of them, she only did so at home with her Muggle friends.  
  
"You look. amazing," Draco offered when no comments came from the others. When he said this Hermione figured he would receive death glares from her two friends, but instead they nodded in agreement never taking their widened eyes off her.  
  
"Oh. uh. thanks," she said blushing as she absently tucked one of the loose strands of hair behind her ears. "Um. are we ready to go?" she asked trying to take the attention off of herself. They seemed to shake away the trance and all stood to go.  
  
"We sure are," Draco said. The others just nodded once again, still unable to find words.  
  
"Well then. let's go," she said starting towards the door. They followed blindly. "Isn't anyone going to get the food?" she stopped and asked noticing the picnic basket, blanket, and juice still sitting on the table.  
  
"Oh yeah," they said in unison.  
  
Draco grabbed the basket and hurried to open the door for his beautiful girlfriend while Harry grabbed the blanket and Ron grabbed the juice. Ron followed Hermione out the door with Harry in tow. Draco was the last. Hermione of course waited right outside the door for Draco and put her arm through his free one after he'd shut the door behind them. Harry and Ron were walking quickly ahead trying to think of anything but how wonderful she looked. Her beauty was enough to distract them from their new situation with Draco.  
  
"What was that about?" she whispered to Draco. He only smiled. "What?!" she asked getting agitated. She didn't know that in some ways it made her even more beautiful to scrunch her nose up and pretend to be angry like she was doing at the moment.  
  
"Nothing, I think they just realized how amazingly beautiful you really are," he said. She playfully pinched his arm.  
  
"Sure. okay," she said smiling thinking he was joking. He shrugged and they reached where the blanket and juice were already laid out and waiting.  
  
Draco separated from Hermione and put the basket in the middle of the blanket so it would be accessible to everyone. He knew Harry and Ron were still awe struck with Hermione's sudden "new look" and to be perfectly honest he had been too, but after a few glances he saw that the only thing that made her look different, other than her change in attire, was the fact that she seemed to radiate happiness.  
  
They'd never known she wasn't truly happy before. He felt almost conceited thinking he was the reason for her happiness, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that he wasn't the only reason for it. Her two best friends and her boyfriend getting along caused her to radiate joy and he was happy to contribute to that in any way possible.  
  
They three boys stood and waited for Hermione to sit. She expected as much from Draco, but when both Harry and Ron did so as well she had to admit she was a little stunned.  
  
She sat with her legs beneath her and to one side on the blanket. Draco proceeded to sit beside her, though not too closely so he wouldn't rile the anger of Harry and Ron in any way. Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the basket and continued to silently stare at Hermione.  
  
She looked slightly uncomfortable sitting there while her two best friends stared at her as if she were an alien and her boyfriend sat there and let them. To take the attention off of herself Hermione opened the basket and took out all the food. She put the basket to the side of the blanket and laid the eight sandwiches (four turkey, lettuce, tomato and four ham and cheese) beside the pitcher of pumpkin juice and took out four glasses. When no one made a move to take any she poured juice into the glasses and sat them in front of everyone present.  
  
Harry and Ron sat staring at her still. They couldn't get over the fact that their Hermione could change so radically just by changing her clothes and hair. They knew something else was different they just couldn't place what it was yet.  
  
Draco watched in semi-amusement as they stared at her. He tried not to laugh at their expressions.  
  
"Well. I suppose I'll take this tuna and milk to our gate-guard. you guys um. go ahead and get started." she said as she stood and picked up the bowl they'd prepared for the feline. "Be back in a minute," she said as she walked away and into the forest.  
  
"What is wrong with them?!" she thought to herself slightly frustrated as she walked through the woods.  
  
"Whoa." Harry said when she was gone.  
  
"Whoa." Ron echoed as they watched Hermione disappear into the forest. Ron looked back to Draco who sat there staring as they had only with less shock in his face.  
  
"When did she start looking like that?" Ron asked him as if accusing him of something, though he knew not what.  
  
"The first time I've seen her look like that is the first time you did," he said truthfully. He was almost nervous to be sitting here alone with Potter and Weasley for the second time that day, but he knew their stares made Hermione uncomfortable and so he didn't blame her for leaving.  
  
"She looked amazing," Harry said as he turned back to the other two boys. "I've never seen her look like. like that. even at that ball at the end of fourth year with Krum. what changed?" Harry asked. It didn't really strike him as odd to be sitting there having this particular conversation about his best friend with his other best friend and their worst enemy when he knew it should be weird.  
  
All though Draco knew what had changed he ventured no guess. He wanted to see if the woman he loved had friends who truly knew her and didn't just use her for her brains.  
  
"Well." Ron began, "she changed her clothes. her hair. her makeup. her shoes." when Ron said all this Draco felt a twinge of jealousy. In all honesty he didn't want other boys, even her best friends, staring at her and ogling her like that, but he pushed it away knowing that if he was angry with every boy that looked at her he would always be mad, so instead he was happy with the knowledge that she chose him. Ron broke into his thoughts with his next line. "She's happy." he said almost sadly.  
  
"They get it. they truly are her friends." Draco thought. He didn't expect to be relieved, but he was.  
  
Comprehension seemed to dawn on Harry's face as Ron said those words. They both looked to Draco each fighting inner battles. He saw this in their faces and waited for them to speak, which Ron (surprisingly) did first.  
  
"Malfoy," he began, "I know earlier I promised I would try. for her. but now, after seeing her so happy. I wanna really try. I've never seen her like that and I think I know why she is now. not just because of you," he said as if that was what Draco was thinking, "but because we're all getting along."  
  
"I know," was all Draco said. Right then and there they three boys made a silent pact, that no matter how much they disliked one another, they would try as hard as they could to get along for Hermione's sake because they each loved her in their own way.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
"Um." Hermione began as she walked up behind the sleeping cat. She wasn't really sure how to proceed; all she knew was she had to get away from the stares Ron and Harry were giving her. She assumed Draco would find out why, if he didn't already know, and tell her that night when they were finally alone together. The thought that they were staring because they realized she was beautiful was preposterous. All she'd done was change clothes.  
  
The peculiar cat with bright blue eyes looked up at her and merely blinked. Hermione couldn't shake the feelings that there was more intelligence behind the strange cat's eyes than anyone guessed  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. She decided the best course of action would be to treat the small feline as an equal, sort of like she would treat Crookshanks.  
  
"We just wanted to say thank you for watching. erm. guarding our gate so to speak. and since no one can get into our home without you here we were wondering if, after you've had your meal we brought," she said sitting the bowl down, "if you would want to come stay with us at the house.tent.thing."  
  
The small cat looked up at Hermione after walking over and sniffing the tuna. She took one dainty bite and, after staring Hermione right in the eye, nodded once. She then sat and ate her meal rather quickly yet not sloppily like most cats. The cat then looked up at Hermione once more and nodded. Hermoine picked up the bowl and walked back towards the tent with her new friend in tow.  
  
She reached the blanket to see that they had not eaten without her, but seemed to be in pleasant conversation, which in and of itself was strange. They stopped speaking when she approached and they all smiled politely at her. She noticed a strange glint in Draco's eye but said nothing just yet. She would ask him later.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Ron said. He wasn't staring anymore, but his voice seemed a little strained.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Harry asked in the same strained tone that Ron had just used.  
  
"Oh. I don't know her name yet. but she's our gate watcher. I figure since none of us are outside the gate there is no reason for her to be over there all alone,"  
  
Hermione said as she seated herself beside Draco. She saw the familiar glint of jealousy and maybe even pain in Ron's eyes when she did so, but she tried to ignore it hoping she was only imagining it.  
  
"Her name," Draco began as the small cat stepped onto his lap and turned her neck so Draco could see her collar, "is Kaley." Draco announced proudly.  
  
"Okay, then Kaley will be staying with us while we are at the house. if that's all right with everyone?" Hermione asked the group. They all nodded. "Now, I have another question, what were you all talking about before I came back?" she attempted to keep the suspicion out of her voice, but traces of it crept in as she spoke regardless.  
  
"Quidditch," Ron stated firmly even though they'd still been talking about her. The other two boys nodded in affirmation. Hermione thought it strange that they would be agreeing on something. She knew she wanted them to, but hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. She did not argue though.  
  
"Oh. Quidditch. why did you stop when I came?" she asked trying to sound interested and hurt that they would exclude her although really she had no interest in Quidditch except to watch her three favorite boys play.  
  
"We didn't think you were that interested in it," Harry stated bluntly. This time Draco and Ron nodded. She noticed that everything seemed strained, which was to be expected, but it still felt odd.  
  
Kaley just sat in Draco's lap and watched. A pang of jealousy shot through Hermione upon seeing this. It may've been because the cat seemed intelligent, almost human, but whatever the reason Hermione didn't like where she was at the moment. Hermione stood.  
  
"Kaley, if you'll come with me I'll show you where you can sleep," she said showing nothing but courtesy to their small houseguest. It was true, the sight of Hermione talking to a cat like it was a person would have been funny if they hadn't seen her talk to Crookshanks like that so often before.  
  
When Hermione left the boys all exhaled strongly.  
  
"Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be," Ron said staring at the blanket.  
  
"I know." Draco said with his eyes closed.  
  
"But we're still gonna try for 'Mione," Harry stated firmly.  
  
Ron looked up and Draco's eyes opened. They both nodded. Hermione returned a few moments later with her cat friend in tow. Those blue eyes stared at the three boys intensely, almost as if she were judging them as most people would do upon first meeting someone.  
  
Rather than sitting in Draco's lap, Kaley went to Ron this time. She walked up to him and looked at him with inquiring eyes. Without really thinking about it he straightened his legs so she could sit on them, and she did.  
  
"Ron, why will you let her sit there if you never let Crookshanks?" Hermione asked indignantly.  
  
"Because I'm not afraid Kaley will rip me to shreds!" Ron said with a smile as he absently stroked the felines soft back. Slowly she fell asleep purring. The tiny cats rhythmic slumber seemed to calm Ron's nerves, thought he did not realize it.  
  
"Well, neither will Crookshanks, he's just a big baby," Hermione said suddenly missing the big ball of orange fur. She knew he could take care of himself, but she missed his presence all the same.  
  
"If you say so 'Mione. that cat scares a lot of people," Harry interjected. Draco just sat and watched. He would wait for the right moment to jump in, and since he'd had very few experiences with Crookshanks he decided to wait.  
  
Surprisingly Harry noticed Draco's slightly discomfort before anyone and changed the subject to Quidditch so he could talk to. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.  
  
"I thought you all said you weren't going to talk about Quidditch because I don't like talking about it," Hermione said with an accusatory voice. Harry merely shrugged.  
  
"You said you wanted us to get along." he began.  
  
"So Quidditch it is!" Draco said with a smile. Hermione tried to look angry, but couldn't and so she watched as the three boys talked animatedly about the game. By the end of the picnic they didn't have to try so hard to be nice to one another, but no one said anything like that, especially not Hermione. She just sat and watched and listened radiating her beautiful happiness without even knowing it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I wish I could go on here and write a little personal note to everyone who's reviewed. maybe I can in the next chapter. but for now thanks to people who've reviewed since the last time I said THANKS. Baby T, iris, angel-kisses, jamie, Toria, kitty, Cassie, Belle-Belisa-Super Sampson, rian, Madam Moony, Sunshine Stargirl, Blue Amythyst for reviewing my story. You all give me motivation to continue it so. THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER! Heck, I would even take some (not too mean 'cause I'm a pansy) flames ( Okay. Thanks again. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Games and Additions

Disclaimer – Anything you recognize as "Harry Potter" stuff is NOT I repeat NOT mine… anything you DON'T recognize IS mine. K? K.

Games and Additions 

            Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Kaley spent the rest of the day outside basking in the sunlight and talking… most about Quidditch. Hermione didn't mind the subject matter simply because she knew if they were to argue about it, it would be a normal occurrence. Harry and Ron argued about Quidditch frequently and so she was content to sit back and listen as she thought of questions to ask Draco later.

            Eventually the sky began to get slightly darker. The boys realized they'd spent all afternoon talking and _not_ fighting. 

            "Well," Draco said as he stood before offering his hand to Hermione, "I suppose we should go inside. It's getting dark…" he said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. The other boys nodded. Ron had to wake the still sleeping cat on his lap before standing. Once he did she sat by his feet. They each gathered what the brought out and headed for the house. Hermione, whose hands were totally free, beat them there and opened the door issuing them each a small bow as the entered. Draco was last and, after checking to make sure no one was looking she gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, her favorite place to kiss.

            They put the glasses and other utensils away after washing them and stored the blanket and basket where they'd found them. A sudden awkward silence came over them when all chores were completed. Hermione, possibly the only neutral party other than Kaley, decided to offer a suggestion.

            "We could play cards," she said smiling. Ron and Draco looked at her quizzically, but Harry understood. He agreed and assured the other two boys that there would be no physical harm in the game of cards and so they consented.

            Hermione, hoping beyond all hopes that Dumbledore checked his 'mail' frequently hastily scribbled a note to him. She ran to her room, where the box now was, and put it in it.

_Prof. Dumbledore,_

_We are in desperate need of playing cards. Please send ASAP. Urgent!!_

_Sincerely,_

H. Granger 

            Within moments of sending her request she checked the box and sure enough a pack of playing cards were lying inside. She grabbed the box and shuffled out to meet the boys. No one was talking, they all seemed content to pretend no one else was in the room. Kaley now sat on Draco's lap and Hermione felt a sudden rush of unexpected and unreasonable jealousy. She quickly dismissed it and put a smile on her face.

            "Got the cards!" she said triumphantly as she looked around for something to play on. "A-ha!" she exclaimed as she tried to drag a small table over to where they all sat. Immediately Draco sprang from his seat and took the job over. He didn't even notice the highly upset feline who strutted over to Ron sat down, giving Draco evil glares… at least they were evil for a cat.

            Once the table was in place they all sat down (thankfully the room was large enough for two to sit on the couch while two others brought chairs in) and Hermione dealt.

            "Uh…" Draco said as he looked at the small stack of cards lying before him, "What do we do exactly?" he said. He looked at Ron who surprisingly looked back and shrugged. Hermione noticed and inwardly cried out with glee. Her moment was short lived as Ron realized who he was looking at and his gaze became unreadable once again.

            "Oh, well, Harry do you know how to play Rummy?" Hermione asked as a plan developed in her mind.

            "Yeah… why?" Harry replied trying to ignore the tension, which always seemed to be about when Ron and Draco were near one another.

            "Well, we could play a hand of that and I'll be on Draco's team, you can be on Ron's and we'll show them how… sound ok?" she asked everyone present. No one had any objections and so they did as they were asked. After one hand both Ron and Draco seemed to have a fairly good grasp of the game and so they played for the next few hours.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

            Hermione tried to stifle the yawn that threatened to overtake her, but failed. Draco noticed and looked at a clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight.

            "Well fellas," he said amiably, "I believe we've played long enough for tonight and I do believe Miss Hermione here is about to fall asleep where she sits."

            Hermione had stopped playing long before and was now merely sitting on the couch watching as the boys put their differences aside and played cards. In their own way competing in that small event kept them from being rude to another about everything else.

            "All right," Harry said as he too began to yawn, "it is kinda late… we'll play more tomorrow," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his bright green eyes, "I know all kinds of cool card games," he said as he stood and stretched. Ron followed suit.

            "Sounds good to me," Draco said as he too stood and offered Hermione his hand. She gladly took it and pulled herself from the couch. She then walked around the table to where Harry and Ron stood. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed each on the cheek.

            "Good night," she said as she motioned sleepily for Draco to follow her. When he complied he turned and waved as he was dragged into their room.

            "That wasn't so bad," Harry said as he looked over at Ron who was holding a sleeping cat in his arms.

            "I still don't like him," Ron said as he walked to their room. Harry merely shook his head and turned out all the lights.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

            "Did you see Hermione?" Draco asked excitedly as she closed the door behind them.

            "See what?" she asked before another yawn overtook her.

            "We got along!" he said excitedly. She hadn't expected him to be so excited, but the sight did drag a smile across her tired face.

            "Yes Draco, I saw… thank you," she said groggily as her eyes blinked with the effort of staying open.

            Draco noticed that she was swaying on her feet and rather than keep her awake any longer he was at her side in a minute and swept her off her feet and into his arms. She let out a small peep and looked at him quizzically.  He just smiled and took the few strides to her bed. 

            "Hold my neck for a second," he said. She complied. He then turned down her covers and sheets and, after allowing her to release her hold on him, laid her gently down. He then reached to pull the covers up but her hand on his stopped him.

            "What?" he asked confusedly. 

            "Lay with me," she said as she scooted over to make room for him. He was unsure of her clarity of mind but did as she asked regardless. She then pulled the covers up over both of them. Thankfully both pairs of shoes had come off during one of the many card games.

            Hermione reached around Draco and turned the one light that was on in the room off. She then lay back down and laid her head on Draco's chest. She snuggled close to him and he obligingly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

            "Mmm," she said as she closed her eyes. "This is nice," she finished before yet another yawn hit her.

            "Mhmm," he responded. One of his hands instantly went to her back and he lazily rubbed small circles in it. Within minutes he felt her breathing slow and steady. He knew she was asleep. Rather than risk waking her he contented himself to stay put for the night. It wasn't hard to fall asleep with her warm body so close to his. He too was out like a light in moments.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

            From the beginning of the trip Hermione thought it would be one long stressed event, but as the remaining days of their two weeks sped by she began dreading going back to Hogwart's.

            Three days before they were scheduled to leave, they received another assignment from Dumbledore. Along with the assignment was Hermione's wand.

            At first they were all dumbfounded that he'd sent a wand at all, but as Hermione read them their instructions she understood. She was to say an incantation then return the wand to Hogwart's.

_Students,_

_I know I have not been giving you much work, but I believe that the progress you've been making in the "friendship department" is much more important. But moving on, as I am sure you've all figured out that Kaley, your feline houseguest, is much more than just an ordinary cat. She is, in fact, a young woman in the guise of a cat._

            Hermione paused in her reading. She now knew why she felt jealous every time Kaley sat in Draco's lap. She continued.

For the remainder of your stay I have chosen to allow her to be her true self, rather than continue this façade. Hermione will say the spell to reverse her form. I would also like it if Mr. Malfoy could now share a room with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley while Ms. Kaley Arnold rooms with Ms. Granger. Ms. Arnold will be returning with you all to Hogwart's.

Your assignment for the remainder of your trip is to learn to get along with a complete stranger while still getting along with one another.

  
Yours Truly,

Dumbledore

            Hermione sat and stared at the letter and picked up her wand. This was quite a test. For some unexplainable reason she was extremely nervous about this spell. She knew she wouldn't mess it up, but she was scared and didn't understand why. She did not allow that fear to show. Instead, she confidently picked up her wand and silently the four students along with the cat/girl went into the living room.

            Hermione thought ahead and rather than chance the fact that she may be naked when changed she covered the feline with a blanket on the couch. The cat did not complain. It merely sat and watched and waited with those bright blue eyes.

            Hermione said the spell and slowly, before their eyes, a young girl appeared. Thankfully she was not naked, but rather wore shorts and a tank top with the same pattern her fur once had.

            Kaley sat and stared at the four people around her. Four people she knew but did not know her. She wasn't sure what to say.

            "Hi," she said with a small smile.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

            Hermione watched as the petite feline blossomed into a beautiful young girl. Almost white blonde hair fell across the same piercingly blue eyes. Her delicate features were soft and her skin was fair. The girl looked at each person. A white-hot jealousy began to burn in Hermione's heart when Kaley's gaze happened across Draco.

            "Hi," Hermione heard her say. Even her voice was sweet. 'Her voice could at least be harsh,' Hermione thought bitterly. Rather than risk speaking at that moment Hermione only smiled and let Ron and Harry babble what would pass for a greeting.

            Frightened, Hermione chanced a look at Draco. She wanted to see his reaction to the ravishing young blonde who now sat in their midst. Draco stood with a strange grin on his face. She followed his gaze and saw that he was watching as Harry and Ron fought for a turn in talking to their new housemate. Kaley just sat with the same shy smile on her face.

            Finally, Hermione brought her emotions in check and was able to speak.

            "Kaley," she said in what she tried to make a sweet tone, "why don't you come with me and we'll see if you can wear my clothes." Kaley smiled at Hermione much the same way she'd been smiling at Harry and Ron and stood to follow her. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand before she walked and away and gave it an encouraging squeeze.  Somehow he knew she was hurting.

            Once alone in their new room Hermione handed Kaley a few of her clothes, enough to get her through till they were back at Hogwart's.

            "Thank you," she said, her voice as sweet as honey. It made Hermione's stomach churn and she didn't know why.

            "You're welcome," she replied in the same sicky sweet tone. "I'll leave you here to try them on," she said and walked quickly to the door, shutting it behind her.

            Once in the hallway Hermione composed herself the best she could before walking out into the living room once again. Draco still stood where he had, waiting for her to come out of the room. When he saw her he was instantly beside her. He gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and smiled the best she could. Harry and Ron were still chatting excitedly about their new housemate.

            Within moments Kaley was back in the living room of their tent/house wearing a pair of Hermione's jeans and a three quarter length red shirt. 

            "They are a little big," Kaley admitted, "but they'll be fine. Thanks so much for letting me use them Hermione," she said in that same sicky sweet tone.

            "Once again, you're very welcome," Hermione said as she forced another smile. 'If they're big on her maybe I need to lose weight…' Hermione began to think worriedly. Absently she noticed Draco's hand on the small of her back move to her side so he could pull her close. Without thinking she sucked in. He noticed but said nothing just yet.

            No one spoke for a second so, surprisingly Ron broke the awkward silence.

            "Why don't we go into town and get dinner?" he asked glancing at Kaley hoping for affirmation. She smiled and nodded. Without even waiting to see what anyone else thought Ron was beside Kaley in an instant and out the door. She was nudged by his hand on her back and laughed at his urgency.

            'Even her laugh is beautiful… he must want her too,' she thought miserably as Draco also urged her though the door behind Harry who almost ran to catch up to Kaley and Ron. 

            Draco felt the way her muscles were reacting to his touch. From the time Kaley had become human to that moment it was like a whole strain of different emotions depicted on her face and through her body language. He silently promised to find out what was wrong.

A/N – Ok, I know it was short and I know it's been almost two months since I updated and to everyone who still reads this I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Writer's block + semester tests + relationship troubles + life in general = a long delay. Again I apologize and hope everyone can forgive me… I will try to keep updated more regularly from now on… if not you have my permission to e-mail me and harass me till I do. Deal? DEAL!


	11. Insecurities

Disclaimer -- All of Rowling's stuff IS hers... everything else (new characters, new scenery, new plots, etc ) are mine. ENJOY!

A/N - Okay, so I'm sitting here, and I decided to re-read my own story that I'd long ago abandoned... and I think... this needs to go on!! So here goes. PLEASE R/R and even flame if you have to...!!!!

Chapter 11

"Insecurities"

The group of five decided that, because of their small amout of money, they would eat somewhere that wasn't too terribly expensive. They all agreed that a small cafe that served sandwiches would work out all right.

The cafe was nearly empty, except a few older people who sat and read copies of that weeks paper. Ron eagerly found a round table at where they could all sit. Ron pulled a chair out for Kaley.

And she daintily sat down.

_God, even when she **sits**__it's feminine. I'm going to lose him..._ she thought as she glanced at Draco who stood behind her. Hermione was going to sit down, but Harry, who'd had to visit the little boys room pushed past her and eagerly took a seat next to Kaley. Ron was already seated on her other side.

Draco, however, didn't seem to be in such a hurry. Gently he lead her to the opposite side of the table. He pulled her chair out for her. Normally, she would have beamed up at him, but for some reason this time she only gave him a brief smile. He took the seat next to her, which coincidentally was the furthest from their new guest.

Hermione noticed this and inwardly gave a shout of relief.

Throughout their meal, they talked. Mostly, Ron and Harry bombarded Kaley with questions, while Hermione sat and picked at her sandwich.

Draco, on the other hand, nearly forgot that Ron, Kaley, and Harry were there. He was too concerned about Hermione's change in actions. She'd been so happy the last week and a half, and now, suddenly, she seemed so sad.

He watched as she pushed her sanwich around on her plate. He also watched as she watched Kaley eat her own food. He didn't understand why she was watching, and told himself he would ask her later. Then it hit him, they wouldn't be sharing a room that night.

His heart ached. He knew that once they returned to Hogwarts he would not longer be able to share a room with her, but to have the last few days taken away as well... it hurt him deeply.

Finally, after nearly two hours of Ron and Harry goggling over Kaley, Hermione stood.

"Well boys, I think I'm going to go on back to the cabin and get some rest. I don't feel well. Kaley, do you need to be there for me to get back?" she asked as politely as she could, even though the thought of Kaley had begun to make her stomach churn.

"No Hermione, just say the password before you walk in. Really, I was just there to show you _where _the barrier began. But I'm sure you know where it is now... don't you?" she asked innocently and a bit condescendingly.

"Of course I do," Hermione replied a little more hotly than she'd intended. She took a deep breath and handed Harry some money. "Here's for dinner. Goodnight everyone," she said as she began to walk away. She honestly didn't expect Draco to follow, even though she desperately wanted him to.

"I suppose I'll be leaving too. Wouldn't want Hermione walking the streest alone tonight. See you all in the morning."

Hermione's heart lightened the slightest bit. She stopped and waited for Draco to catch up. She felt better, or at least she DID until Kaley responded.

"Good night Draco," she said silkily.

"Um... yeah... night guys," he said. Hermione noticed the fact that he responded to all of them, rather than just their newest addition. She also noticed that, despite the fact that Harry and Ron were there, Draco draped his arm lovingly around her shoulders. Hermione, in return allowed her arm to slink around his waist. For once, Ron didn't look hurt and Harry didn't even seem to notice, but Kaley did. Hermione suppressed the glare that threatened to overtake her features and instead turned when Draco did, and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The couple walked back to the cabin in silence. Hermione said the password to the empty spot where their guard had once been. She silently cursed herself for ever inviting that bloody cat to stay with them.

Once they reached the cabin, Hermione made a beeline for her room and slammed the door shut.

Draco tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly as he tried to listen in. There was no answer, all he could hear was a muffled sobbing. She was crying, and that thought caused him pain. "Hermione please open the door. Please," he begged. She must have heard this in his voice, because after a moment the door opened and there stood his Hermione. Her cheeks had been wiped dry, be he knew she'd been crying.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked as she stared up at him. Her lip started to quiver, and at that moment he didn't care what was wrong. He just couldn't stand to see her cry.

Within an instant he had his arms around her and was holding her off of the ground. For a second he felt her tense, but that feeling was soon replaced when her entire body went limp and she began to sob once more. Her legs encircled his waist and he walked to the nearest bed and sat down. She sat facing him, her head against his shoulder and her arms around his neck crying her eyes out.

He let her cry, and he held her, and he rocked her. He kissed her hair, her shoulder, her cheek, anywhere he could and whispered to her, "Ssh love, it's all right. Whatever it is it's all right. It's okay. I'm here."

After a while, her sobs ceased, but she did not let go of him or move. If anything, she held on more tightly. He didn't stop her, or press her for information. He knew that when she was ready to tell him what was wrong she would, and not a moment before.

Finally, she leaned back and looked at him. His face was full of worry for her, much like the first time he'd held her when she cried, the first day they'd become friends. That thought warmed her slightly.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly. She looked down. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "Please?" He asked again. She exhaled deeply and started to remove herself from his lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"Aren't I hurting you?" she asked as her voice shook with emotion. He looked puzzled.

"No, why would you be?" he asked puzzled.

"I was just making sure I wasn't too heavy for you," she responded quietly as she looked into his eyes, her chin set defiantly. She would cry no more that night.

"Too heavy?" he asked incredulously. "Love, you're as light as a feather!" he stated honestly. She snorted in a very un-ladylike manner.

"What would make you ask that 'Mione?" he asked as things began to dawn on him.

"Nothing... just... Kaley said my clothes were too _big_ for her... and I thought maybe... well... that I was getting... you know... fat." She said all this quietly. She met Draco's eyes and was surprised to see shock written across his nearly flawless features.

"How could you ever think that Hermione?" he asked. "You're beautiful... you're the most beautiful thing to ever grace this Earth! I don't want to sound mean, but if you ever say something so... ridiculous about yourself again I'll have to get nasty with you," he said with a deadly serious tone.

She met his gaze.

"I'm not," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his heart ached for her. How could she think that about herself.

"I'm not beautiful Draco. Kaley is beautiful... I'm... I'm just Hermione, the bookworm that has huge clothes." Her lips started to quiver again. He instantly pulled her to him.

"Oh Hermione. How could you say that you aren't beautiful... I know you've looked in mirrors, and you, my dear, are the most beautiful creature in this entire universe," he said sincerly. She pulled away slightly.

"But what do you think about Kaley?" she asked suddenly afraid of his answer.

"She's a cat," he said honestly. She looked puzzled. He started to explain. "I try not to go on first instincts of people, they can be decieving... but even though Kaley is a "person"," he said using finger quotes, "in my mind she's just a cat. A plain old house cat... with fleas!" he added suddenly.

Hermione's smiled lightly. "No really. Remember how Kaley always slept in Ron's and Harry's room before?" she nodded. "Well, one morning while you were in the shower Ron and I were talking in the kitchen, and he said she had fleas!! I promise he did!" Hermione was now smiling again.

"You and Ron were talking when I wasn't there?" she asked suddenly. Draco smiled.

"What did you think we did? Sat and stared at the wall?" She smiled more, but instantly her smile fell.

"But... you don't think she's beautiful?" she asked once more.

"No. I think she's fake. And besides, how could I ever think anyone was beautiful after seeing you? You've spoiled me to everyone Hermione. No one will ever be able to live up to you," he said quietly.

Without thinking, Hermione dove in for a kiss. It wasn't sweet, or slow. It was heavy and it was full of passion. Her hands attacked his hair and worked through the hair spray, while his took her pony tail down.

Within moments she had him lying on his back on the bed, while she sat on top of him and kissed him deeply. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked down. His cheeks were red his hair was ruffled.

"What was that for?" he asked in amazement.

"For making me feel better," she stated honestly. He sat up slowly and stared her in the eye, then he got an idea.

He made sure she was sitting on the bed, and he got on his knees in the floor between her legs. He wrapped his hands around her waist, which she sucked in, and looked up at her.

"First of all, I did not say that just to make you feel better. Second, if you don't stop sucking in I'm going to have to tickle you till you pee in your pants, and thirdly, I meant every word I said Hermione." He said with a grin. Slowly she let all the air out of her lungs.

"Much better," he said softly.

"So... you really think I'm... pretty?" she asked unsure of her own voice. He stared up into her eyes.

"No," he said and her face fell, "I think you're magnificent. I think you are the most beautiful woman God ever created, and I mean that. I mean it with all of my heart."

"So... you aren't falling for Kaley?" she asked hopefully. He could have laughed, if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"How could I fall for Kaley, when I'm in love with you," he said softly. Her chocolate eyes grew in size as he stared at her. His heart was beating a million times a second, but he didn't back down. He finally told her. He loved her, and he wanted her to know. Now it was her move.

"You what?" she asked as if she'd misheard him.

"I said, that I'm in love with you Hermione. I have been for longer than I can remember, I just didn't know what that feeling was till I got to know you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I would die for you if I had to. So I say again, how could I fall for Kaley, when I'm so in love with you?" he sounded calm, but Hermione could feel his nervousness through his hands that rested on her waist.

Without waiting for a response she slowly joined him on the floor and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips, meaning to kiss them softly, but as soon as she did a spark ignited between them and within a matter of seconds the had their arms wrapped around one another were kissing feverishly.

AFter a few moments of that, however, their kisses slowed and ended with one final soft kiss. Hermione leaned away before returning and placing on last kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too Draco," she said with a sparkle in her eye. He smiled. His heart leapt. He wrapped his arms around her, and in a moment was standing spinning her around the room. She laughed and his heart lightened even more.

He finally sat her down and stared into her hopeful eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked quietly. She nodded and smiled. He leaned in again and captured her lips in yet another kiss. He could have stayed that way forever had they not heard the door slam shut.

Normally, if Harry or Ron came in Hermione would always pull away, but this time she didn't. Instead, she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the living room where the other three were sitting. The three of them were scrunched up on the love seat, with Kaley in the middle.

Draco, upon Hermione's insistance took a seat in one of the chairs, but rather than taking the other she sat in his lap. Draco instantly looked to Ron, but he was too caught up in Kaley to even notice. Draco took this opportunity to nuzzle Hermoine's neck and sigh in contentment.

"Kaley," Hermione said after a moment when no one had noticed they entered. Kaley looked to her and smiled at her and Draco.

"Yes Hermione," she stated innocently.

"I was thinking... I know Professor Dumbledore said you should sleep in my room, but why should we all change rooms. I mean, you've been staying in Harry's and Ron's room, and this way no one's stuff would have to be moved," Hermione said sweetly.

Ron and Harry both nodded enthusiastically, while Draco gave her a thankful squeeze.

"All right, if that's okay with you two," she asked sweetly. They were both still nodding enthusiastically.

"Great! Well, I just wanted to clear that up. Draco, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night you three," she said to the three on the loveseat, but they barely heard her. Draco, who was only listening to her, followed close on her heels.

When they reached their room, he picked her up once more and spun her around. "That was brilliant!" he said excitedly. "Now... now we can stay together a few more nights before we have to leave!" she laughed as he sat her down.

Hermione kicked off her shoes began digging under her bed. Draco took his shoes off as well and merely watched. Finally she dug out what she'd been looking for. A book.

"Wanna read?" she asked hopefully. He smiled, instantly took his "reading seat", before patting her "spot".

She eagerly crawled over to him and lay down next to him.

He began reading her one of her now favorite books, Enchantment. It was "their" book.

About half a chapter through, Draco looked down and realized she was asleep. As discreetly as possible, he laid the book on the table next to them and turned the light off. He then snuggled down a little closer to her, and after pulling a light cover over them, fell asleep as well.

_I have to enjoy this while I can_, he thought suddenly sad, because after the next few days he wouldn't be able to fall asleep next to her anymore.

A/N - Ok. I know it's been a while... but what does everyone think? Still good?? It's gonna go past hte two weeks I think... I wasn't gonna make it long, b/c I didn't like it, but I have some fresh ideas for it. So lemme know what you think!!! R/R PLEEEEEEEASE!!!


	12. Leaving

Disclaimer - You all know the drill.

A/N - Okay... hmm... not really much to say. Except, OH, everyone should go read my other one shot fic (soon to be a collection of one shots) called THROUGH THE YEARS and tell me what you think. I tried a new writing style... so yeah... if it sucks, please let me know. If not, then tell me it doesn't... et cetera... now, here's chapter 12.

Chapter 12  
"Leaving"

Finally the end of the two week period arrived. Draco woke up to find Hermione, who was already awake, in his arms. It had become a habit of sorts for the two to start out reading, and end up falling asleep together. Not that either minded in the slightest.

Hermione, being very conservative, was rather disoriented the first time they woke up together. At first she was afraid they'd had sex, but was relieved to find not only all of her clothes in tact, but his as well. This thought warmed her heart and she'd snuggled closer to him to get a few more moments of sleep.

It seemed that since that night they'd found ways to fall asleep side by side. But nothing ever happened. Once or twice Hermione thought she saw the desire for something to happen in Draco's eyes, but he never mentioned it, or tried anything, and she respected him more for it.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked gruffly as he kissed the top of her head, which was always rather bushy in the morning.

"Not long," she assured him as she looked up at him with a smile. "I just wanted to enjoy this," she replied. A small sad smile stayed fixed on her face. He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey now," he said softly, his voice becoming less gruff from sleep with every word. "Don't cry. It's not as if we'll never see each other again. We're just going back to school," he said with more optimism than he felt. Inside he felt as she did, but for her sake he knew he had to be the strong one.

She nodded and took a deep breath. She nuzzled her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him a little more tightly. Just then, a knock resounded on their door.

"Who is it?" Draco asked with annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh, Draco," a feminine voice said cheerily, "It's me... Kaley," she said. Hermione, who'd stiffened upon hearing who it was, started to get up. He held her firmly, but gently, in place.

"What do you need Kaley?" he asked attempting to hold his hostility in check. She had, after all, made his Hermione cry. That was reason enough for Draco not to like her.

"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly. He looked to Hermione. She merely shrugged, then nodded.

"Sure," he said resignedly. The door opened immediately and she looked to Draco's bed, but was disappointed to find it had not been slept in at all. She then looked to Hermione's bed. What she saw made her smile disappear.

There was Draco, but he wasn't alone. Hermione was curled up next to him, and he had his arms around her. In bed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were busy," she said hotly. Something about her voice gave Hermione the shivers. "But...oh... I guess I'll ask anyway. Draco, would you like to go to town with me? I think we should have one final blow out meal before we leave, and I wanted you to go with me," she said with a coy smile on her perfect lips.

Once again Hermione started to rise, but for the second time in minutes Draco restrained her gently.

"Kaley, maybe Harry and Ron would like to go," he said as he protectively held Hermione to him. Hermoine merely stared at his chest, unwilling to meet Kaley's eyes.

Why is she trying to take him? she thought sullenly.

"I just thought... you know... that you and I hadn't really... gotten to know one another yet Draco," she said with the same coy smile on plastered on her face.

"Well... yeah, that's a shame and all," he hoped he hadn't been overly saracastic, "but I'd like to spend the time we have left with Hermione... my girlfriend," he stressed the last part. Kaley's smile remained in place, but seemed a little more strained.

"Oh... all right then," she said before hastily turning to leave.

Hermione was about to confront Draco about this, even though she knew he had nothing to do with Kaley's actions, but before she could utter a single word Harry and Ron burst in, their eyes wide.

They looked to Hermione's bed, and saw two fully clothed people. Hermione sat up slightly, but remained in Dracos' grasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked whens he saw their faces.

"Uh... Kaley said she walked in on you two... um... ya know," Ron said with red cheeks. Hermione looked confused.

"Shagging," Harry finished with equally red cheeks. At his, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. At first, Draco looked offended, but after a moment he too laughed. When they stopped, Harry and Ron were still staring at them with confused expressions.

"We fell asleep reading," Hermione explained to her two friends.

"If you were reading, where's the book?" Ron demanded hotly. Harry elbowed him and motioned towards the book lying on the floor next to the bed. Ron blushed even more.

"Oh," was his only response. "Well... um... sorry to bother you guys... um, I think we're leaving soon... so... um... don't be too long getting ready," Ron said before turning swiftly and leaving. Harry just offered a weak smile before following him out of the room.

Hermione, while giggling, fell onto Draco's chest. He instantly pulled her up though and stared her in the eye. He looked serious.

"And why is the thought of shagging me so funny?" he asked her while trying to hold in a grin. She rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing from the bed. This time he didn't try to stop her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now, then we'll pack," she said with a condescending smile. He tossed a pillow at her, which she caught and tossed back. He was smiling again.

"Don't take too long," he said with a smile. She walked back over to where he was still laying and kissed him lightly.

"I won't."

--------------------------------------------------

After they'd all packed their things, Hermione and Draco stood outside of their little tent and stared at it. It was the first place he'd told her he loved her, and she'd said it back. They would both miss it dearly.

Their silent watching was interrupted as Harry and Ron burst through the door, followed closely by Kaley.

Over the last few days, their obsession with the 'new girl' had lessened, but only slightly. Draco and Hermione had become more open about their relationship while around the boys, and Ron was once again being slightly nasty to Draco.

"Well... everything packed?" Hermione asked as she shouldered her backpack. Luckily, that morning, Dumbledore had sent a wand so that all of their luggage would fit in their individual packs. She hadn't sent it back, however, because it was hers and he'd suggested she keep it since they were returning to Hogwarts anyway.

"Yup," Harry said as he shifted his shoulder to reveal his pack. Ron was looking at Hermione's and Draco's hands, which were locked together. But he grunted in acknowlegement.

Kaley had no bag, and so she said nothing. She too stared at how close Hermione and Draco were standing.

"Well... um... let's go then." she said after muttering a quick spill to shrink the tent back to it's normal 'box' size.

"Wait," Harry said as he looked down at the box. "There's something written on it." Hermione, after releasing Draco's hand, leaned down and picked it up, before reading it outloud.

Students,  
I am very proud that you all made it through this weekend unscathed. For your hard work at getting to know one another, and contributing to ridding our school of interhouse rivalry, I'd like you to keep this. I hope it serves as a reminder of what you've done over the past two weeks. When you reach Hogwarts, please meet up in the Great Hall for a welcome back feast! There, I have a very important announcement to make.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore

"Um... 'Mione?" Ron said with wide eyes. She looked to him. "How do we get back?" he asked when it hit him that they had no way home.

"I suppose we go back and find our boat," she said matter-of-factly. When no one made a move to do anything she rolled her eyes, took Draco's hand, and set off in the direction they'd come from two weeks prior.

Harry and Ron followed quickly, while Kaley strolled along behind them. When Harry and Ron realized they'd left her behind, they waited for her to catch up before hurrying her along so as to not lose Hermione and Draco.

After only a few moments of walking through the woods they reached the large body of water they assumed was part of Hogwart's lake. There, resting just as they'd left it was their little boat, only now rather than two sets of initials on the front bench, there were three. KT was written on the right side, next to HP.

Harry and Ron clumsily got in the boat and helped Kaley do the same. For the second time Draco assisted Hermione in getting in, though she didn't really need any help, before getting in as well.

As soon as all five passengers were seated the boat took off. Ron, who was jealously looking at Harry and Kaley talked animatedly, couldn't help but glance back occassionally and eavesdrop on what Hermione and Draco were saying.

He glanced back and saw Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder, his arm was around her waist holding her close to him.

"So... what happens now?" Draco asked Hermione as he looked straight ahead.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, her voice weary.

"I mean... are we still going to pretend?" he asked afraid of the answer. She chuckled lightly, but without feeling behind it.

"I don't know that either..." she said, her voice now sad. He leaned down and kissed her brown curls, which were a little more tame than earlier because of her excessive use of curl-calming-conditioner. She took a deep breath. "Whatever we decide though... we'll still have each other... won't we?" she asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"We'll have each other Hermione. More than ever," he said before kissing her curls one more time. She closed her eyes against tears that threatened to fall. she hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to have to hide their relationship again.

Ron had quit paying attention to Kaley and Harry, and was solely listening to Hermione and Malfoy behind him. He couldn't take it any longer. He turned around and looked at Malfoy.

His sudden movement caused Hermione to open her eyes and sit up. She watched as Draco and Ron stared each other down. After a moment of silence between the two, Ron spoke.

"There really isn't a decision to be made," he said never taking his eyes off of Malfoy's face.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face. He finally looked at her and his features softened. This was one of his best friends, and the girl he'd loved since forever. He bit the bullet and said exactly what he meant.

"You two are back here talking as if you even have a choice as to what to do when we get back... there is no choice." He stopped talking to both of them, and instead just spoke to Malfoy. His expression hardened, and his tone remained serious.

"Malfoy... I don't know why, but 'Mione loves you. You make her... happy," he forced out. "The hardest part of you two actually confessing your relationship was to tell me and Harry, and you did that... sort of," he said as he remembered exactly how they'd found out. "So why would you, after all this work to become... well... not enemies, would you go back to hiding?"

Hermione looked from Ron, to Draco, to Harry, who'd heard the conversation and actually stopped talking to Kaley, who didn't look to happy at being interrupted for Hermione.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked Ron stiffly. "It's still quite obvious that the only reason you put up with me is for her... so why would you want this to go public, when you could pretend that it wasn't real?" Draco's voice went from stiff, to truly questioning.

"Because..." Ron began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Because he wants her to be happy. We both do." Ron accented this with a nod.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I'm not even going to pretend that you two are overjoyed with my relationship," she said seriously, "But... you two really want me to be happy... with Draco?" she asked with hope in her eyes. Harry nodded, but Ron spoke up.

"We really do 'Mione. Just as long as you don't forget who your friends are," he said with a half smile. Without warning, she lunged forward and captured her two best friends in a hug. She squeezed tightly before letting go and falling back into Draco's arms again.

"You don't know how much this means to me," she said as her face shone brightly.

"See what I mean?" Ron said to Draco. "Look how happy she is... in all the years I've known her, I've never seen her this happy. So do yourelves a favor, and don't hide it... it'll just hurt you all... it'll hurt her," he said the last little bit quietly as if he only wanted Draco to hear, all though everyone did.

"You're right Ron," Draco said with a small smile to the red head. Surprisingly, Ron smiled back. Even if the smile wasn't large, and never reached his eyes, it meant the world to Hermione.

"Well... now that that's settled... I'm hungry," Ron said to break the tension that had settled over the boat as he turned to the front. Harry took his cue and turned as well.

"Ron, mate, you're always hungry."

"Oh shove it Harry," he said playfully. "Wait," Ron said as he dove into his pack. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a paper sack with sandwiches, and some fruit. "Dumbledore thinks of it all!" he said as he happily began munching on his food. Harry did the same, and found two bags. He handed one to Kaley, who still looked upset that Hermione had taken away all the attention of the boys for a moment.

Draco reached in his pack, as well as Hermione's, and handed her her lunch. Neither ate for a moment. Draco spoke first.

"Are you ready to go public?" he asked with what she read as hope in his gray eyes.

"I'm ready... if you are," she said as her heart hammered in her chest.

"It won't be easy," he said to emphasize what they were getting themselves into.

"The best things in life never are," he said, remembering his first apology to her and what it led to. As if reading his mind she squeezed his hand.

"We have each other Draco... no matter how bad it gets... we have each other."

A/N - So... tell me what you all think of how things are playing out... is Ron too... well... nice to Draco? Is Kaley too perfect? Is Harry too... um... quiet? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?! My reviews keep me going guys!!!! So, as always, click the purpley button that says go, and go. :) I mean review. Yeah. :)


	13. Hogwarts

Disclaimer -- HP and friends not mine. New charactesr mine. Hogwarts not mine. Anything NOT Rowlings mine. There.

A/N -- Well, I am not getting as many reviews as I'd LIKE guys holds sniffles and sobs back... but I'm going to update anyway... Just because... well... I like updating. So THERE! Please, read and review... tell me what you think!!!

Chapter 13  
"Hogwarts"

The quintet each sat quietly as Hogwarts came into view. They'd been on the little dighy for a few hours, and each was getting a bit restless.

Hermione saw that there boat appeared to be the only one missing. She took a deep breath as it hit the shore and stopped for them to get out. No one was outside.

"I guess everyone's inside the Great Hall," Draco said, his voice sounding strained like Hermione's was sure to sound if she tried to speak.

"Well, let's go!" Kaley insisted excitedly. "Come on Harry, Ron," she said as she took each of their hands in her's and pulled them along. It seemed she was too excited to try and taunt Hermione and Draco for once. Hermione was thankful.

"You ready?" Draco asked her as he took her hand in his. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"You?" she asked as she looked up into his silvery gray eyes. He looked scared, something she'd only seen once before. He gave her a brave smile, which strengthened her resolve as well.

"As ready as I can be." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hermione... when we go in there... it may get rough... but I want you to know that I... I love you... and that whatever anyone says... it can't change that. We can't let their words hurt us..." he said. He was now standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. She was looking up at him, and he couldn't help but feel very protective of her. She looked so small and innocent right then.

"Ok," she said quietly. "As long as you're there with me, I can do this," she said with a little more resolve. He gave her a small warm smile.

"That's my girl," he said as he leaned in and hugged her. Her arms instantly went around his neck and she squeezed with all her might. Their tender moment was ruined by Harry's voice from the castle steps.

"You two coming?" he asked. Hermione looked and saw that he and Ron had waited. Kaley didn't look too happy, but her heart warmed. Her two best friends were going to go through this with her. She had Draco, Harry, and Ron there with her. I can do this. She told herself firmly.

She took Draco's hand and togehter they walked to the castle doors where Harry and Ron waited. When they reached them, surprisingly, Ron gave her a full out smile. He looked to Draco, and while his smile disappeared, he nodded. Draco returned the nod and Hermione's heart swelled.

"Are we gonna stand out here all day?" Kaley asked annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco squeezed her hand.

"I think we should go in now," Hermione said bravely. Draco nodded again. It seemed his voice was temporarily gone. She understood why, he was going to have to do this in front of his friends... who hated muggle borns... and the 'golden trio', both of which he was going to be walking in with, one of which he was holding hands with.

Ron opened the doors and walked in, followed immediately by Kaley, then Harry, and finally Draco and Hermione.

They all walked to the Great Hall doors and, without hesitation, walked in.

The four house tables were gone. Instead the smaller tables from before scattered about, only this time there were no name tags.

"Ah, finally we are all here," Dumbledore said from the professor's table. All voices stopped and looked to where the five stood. All eyes first landed on Kaley, who was obviously new, to Draco and Hermione. No one spoke.

"Ms. Kaley, would you please come up here with your fellow exchange students. She nodded and smiled brilliantly before making her way to the front. "As for you four, please, feel free to sit wherever you wish."

Harry and Ron looked back at Hermione before making their way to an empty table. They each gave Hermione brave looks.

"Harry, I swear, if he hurts her right now... I'll kill him," Ron whispers into the silent room. All eyes were still fixated on Hermione and Draco. Hermione had that 'deer in the headlights' look about her, and yet Draco looked calm.

"I'll be right there with you," Harry responded quietly.

With a small breath, that only Hermione noticed, Draco pulled her hand, which until that point had been hidded in the shadow between them, and tugged for her to sit down with her friends. He was going to sit with them voluntarily. This gave her courage.

She followed, holding his hand tightly, and they sat.

No one spoke. All eyes were on this extremely strange occurence. Draco Malfoy had been holding the hand of none other than Hermione Granger, AND he was sitting with his enemies. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Let's eat! I'll make the announcement after our bellies are full," he said as food appeared in front of them.

As the food appeared, many students began focusing on it, but if you listened carefully, all almost anyone was talking about was this strange event. Many Slytherin's glared with opened mouths at their friend, while many Gryffindor's were sputtering about their friends sitting with Malfoy.

Hermione, who wasn't very hungry at the moment, merely stared at her plate. This was harder than she thought, and she'd thought it was going to be very hard.

Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek, right there for anyone to see, and her eyes opened wide.

"Don't look so surprised," he said with his trademark smirk. "After all, I've got to let everyone know that you're mine." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Her biggest fear about all of this was that he would back out once the stares, whispers, and who knows what else started. But no. He was doing it... for them.

"Well, then... I suppose I should too," she said before leaning up and kissing his cheek as well. She leaned back smiling.

"So... Ma... Draco," Ron said, "who do you think will win the World Cup this year?"

Draco sat in thought for a moment before answering.

"Germany," he said with finality. Ron's face was shocked.

"Germany? NO WAY! It's gotta be Poland!" At this Draco laughed, really laughed.

"Poland? You honestly think Poland will win?" Ron nodded largely. Draco looked to Harry for support, but he only shrugged. He then looked to Hermione who was smiling as if she'd just gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked when he saw Draco look to her for support.

"I think you're both right," she said with a huge smile and a giggle. Ron shook his head.

"They just don't understand," Ron said indicating Hermione. The 'they' Draco assumed meant women.

"Don't I know it," he said before finally digging into the plate of food that was in front of him. Ron had alread devoured half of his, and was about to get seconds. Hermione, who apparently had that smile plastered on her face for good, hadn't touched her food. He nudged her and nodded to the food in front of them. She just nodded dreamily and began to eat as well.

They'd all seemed to have forgotten the stares they were getting, and continued to get for the remainder of the meal. Finally, when the last of the food was gone, Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.

"The first part of my announcement is that we are going to have a Sorting!" he said as he motioned towards the exchange students who'd had their own table near the Professor's table. "The second... will have to wait till the first is completed. Now, if Professor McGonnagal will bring out the Sorting Hat..." he said as it was seated in front of him, "Thank you. Now, let's begin!"

One by one the new students were sorted. They were dispersed fairly evenly. Hermione, however, only paid attention to one in particular. Kaley. When she sat on the stool, Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

The hat seemed to take forever, but finally it announced Kaley's new house... RAVENCLAW!

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to put up with her in Gryffindor, and she wouldn't be in Slytherin with Draco either.

After the exchange students were seated with a table of students that had at least one from their house in it, Dumbledore stood once more and cleared his throat. 

"Now for my final announcement. You each have a choice," he said as his voice rang out through the Hall. "Our 'two weeks' project was to see if at least some of you were capable of dealing with your rivals," he said as he looked pointedly to the table where Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry sat. "Some of you did so with flying colors, while others only made it through a few days before coming back. All though you all did not make it through our experiment, I would like to offer this opportunity to all of you..."

"If you wish it, you will be able to form a new house... of sorts... each individual will still belong to his or her respective house, however, you will also be a part of a smaller house, that you will choose with those you wish to share it with. The only condition, is it has to have people from at least two houses in it. A sign up sheet should have appeared in the center of your table now. If you would, please put your name on it if you wish to participate in this program. If you happy with where you are, and so not wish to experience something so... new... then feel free to leave your name off. If you sign your name, please remain where you are. If you feel that you have no need of this, you are free to leave."

At first no one moved. Surprisingly, the first person to sign the sheet was Luna Lovegood. She looked to where Hermione sat and smiled largely. Hermione, feeling heartened that someone else was going to participate took the quill that was resting on the table and signed below Luna. Draco, without a word, took the quill next and signed beneath her name.

Within a few moments, the page was nearly full of names. Harry and Ron were two of those who signed.

Draco scanned the list and was shocked to see that Blaise had signed as well. He hadn't expected any other Slytherin to be on the list.

After a few moments, when no more names were being added, Dumbledore dismissed those who hadn't signed, and motioned for everyone else to move to a closer table.

Blaise, who had been watching Draco strangely since he entered, moved and sat at a table near Draco. He couldn't sit beside him, because Hermione had taken that seat. Blaise saw that their hands were clasped, but said nothing. He knew Draco would tell him what was going on.

"All right. By signing that sheet, you have signed a contract to try our new program. Please note that if you, during the rest of the year, feel uncomfortable with your new house, you may come to be and it will be arranged for you to go back to your respective houses. Now... to decide our new mini-houses," he said with a chuckle. "I will allow you to talk amongst yourself for a while. When I return, I do hope you've chose your houses. At least ten per house please."

Without another word he left through the same door Harry had gone through when he'd been chosen for the triwizard tournament.

"Well... um, I suppose we could be in a house... or something," Ron said to his two friends, and Malfoy. Hermione beamed at him.

"I think we should... that is, if you want to Draco," she asked sounding slightly unsure.

"I just spent two weeks living with you lot," he said with a smirk on his face, "and it was actually kinda fun. I say let's go for it." Hermione's smile grew and she squeaked in happiness. Her mood was dampened when Kaley strolled over.

"Got room for one more?" she asked to the four of them.

"Sure," Ron said goofily.

"Wait, there's another paper to sign," Hermione said as one appeared on their table. The top of the paper said,

Please sign below when you've chosen a house, and housemates. - Professor Dumbledore

Hermione, wasting no time, signed her name on line one. Draco followed suit, just as before, and signed below it. He passed the parchment to Harry who signed and passed it to Ron, who also signed and passed it Kaley. As soon as Kaley signed a fifth chair appeared and she sat.

"Cool," Ron said.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise said as he came up behind them.

"Hey," Draco said when Blaise reached him. Draco stood and shook his hand. "Have fun these past two weeks?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I guess... um... what's going on with you?" Blaise asked as he got right to the point. Hermione expected Draco to stall, but was surprised with his answer.

"Nothing really. Just sitting with my girlfriend, you know Hermione right?" he asked as he motioned towards her. Blaise's eyes grew wide but he didn't say anything. "Well... do you?"

"Oh, uh yeah. I don't think we've met though. Um... nice to meet you," he said as he offered her his hand. Hermione, who was shocked, took it with a very shocked smile.

"You too," she said when she found her voice. Draco, who seemed to think their hands were touching for too long pulled their hands apart and sat with her hand in his.

"Blaise, wanna join us?" he asked before looking to Ron and Harry to see if they'd object. Surprisingly the didn't.

"Uh... sure," he said with an odd expression. Kaley passed him the paper and he signed, causing an extra seat to appear between Draco and Harry. Kaley pouted when he didn't stare or gawk at her.

"Well... that's six... we just need four more for it to be official." Hermione said as she sat in though. That's when she saw Luna, Ginny, and Neville standing there looking a little unsure. "Hey, Luna! You guys! Come over here!" she said as she waved them over. They walked over and Hermione offered them the parchment.

"Wanna be in our house?" she asked with a cheery smile. Seeing Hermione Neville smiled. This caused Draco to put his arm over the back of her chair protectively. Neville's smile promptly disappeared.

Luna and Ginny both looked over and Draco and Blaise before grinning and signing. Neville signed as well, and three extra seat appeared, the table had grown as well.

"That's nine..." she said as she scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Pansy Parkinson, who was walking towards them. "That would be ten," she thought as Pansy made it to them.

"Draco, Blaise... what in the world are you doing?" she asked indicating the table's occupants.

"Well Pansy, we're joining a new house." She glared at Draco, who had spoken, and then her mouth transformed into a smirk.

"And why is your arm around her?" she asked indicating Hermione. Hermione sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I think it's only appropriate seeing as how she is my girlfriend." Hermione's heart swelled with pride

"You're dating her?" she asked shocked. There was no real malice in her voice... just shock.

"Yes," Draco said proudly.

"...Oh," was Pansy's only response. "Well... um... ok," she said slightly confused.

"Pansy," Hermione said as she stood to face her, "Would you like to join us?" she asked questioningly. Pansy stared at her in shock. Draco stared at her as well. As a matter of fact, their entire table stared.

"Um... sure," she said still in shock. Hermione smiled and offered her the parchment and she signed. A tenth chair appeared beside Hermione. Pansy took it and looked around. "I can't believe this," she said under her breath as she looked at everyone. Draco coudln't help but smile.

"Well, that's ten," Hermione said with an heir of accomplishment. "Now, just to wait for Dumbledore," she said excitedly. Draco chuckled and kissed her temple. Everyone, except Ron, Harry, and Kaley that is, stared in disbelief. Hermione giggled at their expressions and scooted closer to her boyfriend.

This isn't going to be as bad as I thought. She thought to herself. She didn't know of the hardships to come.

A/N - Well... what'd you think? Suggestions? ANYTHING!  
Go review please.


	14. Chimera

Disclaimer - I claim nothing that isn't rightfully mine.

A/N -- Okay... less and less reviews makes Erilyn a very unhappy camper... chokes back sob ... however, I will update regardless... b/c I am anxious to get this story ended, just because I really am having fun writing it... so yeah... please, enjoy, reviews, and you'll get cookies and milk from me. :) Maybe even a chocolate kiss from Draco thrown in. ;)

**Chapter 14**

**"Chimera"**

After a few minutes of an odd silence around the table, Pansy spoke, surprisingly, to Hermione.

"So, erm, you and Draco are... dating?" she asked skeptically as she looked to the platinum blonde seated beside the bushy haired brunette.

"Mhmm," Hermione said, unsure of how to react to the Slytherin girl.

"How long?" she asked with an odd glint in her eye that Hermione could not decipher.

"Well," Hermione began, unsure if Draco wanted her to reveal the secret nature of their relationship before it had come out in the open.

"Quite some time now," Draco answered for her as he pulled Hermione close to him. Pansy's eyes grew wide, and the odd glint disappeared only to be replaced by something akin to an epiphany.

"So _she's_ the one?!" she asked rather loudly. Many people in neighboring tables stopped talking to look. Pansy, surprisingly, blushed. "She's the one you always talked about?" she asked, this time in a loud whisper.

Draco smiled proudly and nodded.

"The one and the same," he said with a smile. Half of their table was rather shocked to see a smile, an actual smile, show on the Slytherin's lips. Never before had they seen anything other than a smirk. And only two people, other than Draco himself, knew what was going on in this conversation.

"Oh," Pansy said as her brows drew together in confusion and she looked at the table.

"What does she mean the one you 'always talked about'?" Hermione asked as she leaned away from him to look into his eyes. He smirked, in a playful way of course, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She means," Blaise said from beside his buddy, "that Draco told us he was involved with a girl, but never gave us a name.

"Oh Blaise, don't make it sound less than it is. He said he was _very_ involved with a girl... and no, I don't mean _physically_," she said when Harry's and Ron's eyes shot open wide. "He told us he found a girl who understood him... and that he cared a lot about her... and when he would talk about her... er you, Hermione, he would get all doe eyed and gooey. It was rather disturbing," she said with a nod and a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"I did _not_ get "gooey"!" Draco demanded indignantly, but squeezed Hermione around the waist to let her know that he did.

"Oh Drake, pal, you did. But now... well, I sort of see why," Blaise said, only to blush profusely when Draco glared at him. "Not that I'd ever... you know... try anything... it's just... um..." he paused and his eyes searched the table frantically until his eyes met Ginny's. "Hi, Ginny, isn't it?" he asked as he extended his hand, his cheeks slightly flushed. She laughed, but met his hand with her own regardless.

"Yes. And you're Blaise Zambini. Nice to meet you," she said flirtaciously before pulling her hand away. Blaise was taken aback by her behaviour, and trying to avoid Draco's wrath in any way possible. Ron scowled.

"Oh, and I'm Kaley," Kaley said as she stuck her hand out to Blaise. He smiled politely and shook it, but kept glancing over to Ginny, who was artfully ignoring him by talking to Neville. This didn't sit well with Kaley, and a scowl appeared on her otherwise breathtaking features..

"So, now that everyone knows one another," Pansy said from her seat between Ron and Hermione, "what are we going to call this little house of ours?" she asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Well," Hermione began when no one else spoke up, "let's see what we have to work with. We have members from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Hmm... no Hufflepuff..." she said as she glanced around their table.

To anyone who didn't know Hermione, it would appear as if she were in a daze, but to her friends seated near her, they could see that the cogs in her overly active brain were turning. She sat in deep thought for a moment before her face brightened. "Chimera," she said finally, and with no further explanation. Comprehension seemed lost on the rest of the table, and so she patiently explained.

"We could be the House of Chimera... you know, the imaginary monster made up of grotesquely disparate parts... not to say that anyone at this table is grotesque, but you must admit, we are all quite different, even those of us who are from the same house are different from one another... and in a way we've been put together. Actually, we are a lot like Frankenstein's monster... but it was built, and we sort of just happened, with Dumbledore's help of course... so technically we _could_ be Frankenstein... but Chimera sounds so much... better... I don't know, it's up to you all," she finished her rambling.

"I like it," Pansy said as the silence continued. "The Chimera House part anyway." Hermione gave her a grateful smile, and was surprised at how easy it was to smile at the girl.

_Must be all my time with Draco_, she thought with a smirk.

"Me too," Draco said after he thought it over. Then, murmurs of agreement were heard throughout their small group from everyone except Kaley.

"I don't know... Chimera's aren't that... pleasant to behold, are they? I mean... if we had to have a crest, it wouldn't be... very _pretty_," she said as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well, we wouldn't have to use a chimera for the crest or anything... we could just do a collage of our houses, much like Hogwart's crest," Hermione stated yet again in a verry matter-of-fact tone, "but let's not worry about that right now. We've gotten a name, that's all we need I suppose," she said with a nod of her head. "We can always work out the kinks later."

"Write it at the top of the page," Blaise suggested as he motioned towards the paper that once again rested in front of Hermione. And so Hermione, with her own natural flourish, wrote The House Of Chimera above the list of their names.

Just as her quill ceased to move, Dumbledore came out of the room he'd exited to, and smiled.

"I hope all Houses have been sorted accordingly, and named." Hermione had a feeling he knew exactly when they'd finished, but kept this to herself. People from all around the room nodded.

"Brilliant! Now, if you will choose an individual to be in charge of your parchment, on the back you will find a small map that will lead you to your newest dorms. All of your belongings have already been taken there, and will be waiting in your respective dormitories. Now, you have the rest of the week off from classes to accustom yourselves, but come Monday you will be expected to go to regular classes once more. Enjoy, and have fun!" he finished with that same twinkle in his eye.

Hermione, without any provocation, took the parchment into her hands, and stood.

"Are we ready?" she said with a smile, Draco stood to follow her, but Kaley's voice interrupted.

"Who decided you would be in charge of the parchment?" she asked in a sicky-sweet voice that reeked of unvoiced insult. Her eyes were squinted dangerously in Hermione's direction.

"Well, I- I just assumed," Hermioned stuttered. She looked to Draco. "But, if you all would rather someone else..."

"No." Draco said firmly, yet not too loudly. "No, Hermione you should do it," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah 'Mione, as far as I know your the best with maps and such anyway," Ron said, oblivious to the silent war that had been waged between the bookworm and the newgirl.

"Besides, you already have the map," Luna said with her odd spaced out expression.

"And you are probably the smartest one here," Pansy said reluctantly, "so you are probably the least likely to make a mistake." Hermione was taken aback by the compliment and openly stared at her.

"Um... thanks... guys," she said as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"So, what're we waiting for?" Blaise said as he stood and clasped his hands together. "Let's go see this new house we've put together."

Draco, seeing that Hermione was still in a slight state of shock, took her hand and began leading her toward the Great Hall doors. Everyone stood to follow. Kaley scowled and brought up the rear of the group.

After walking up and down moving staircases, going through doors they never knew existed, and walking through endless hallways, they arrived at a portrait. The portrait was, in and of itself, eye catching to say the least.

The right hand side of the painting was of a meadow in the bright daylight, complete with flowers, bunnies, and butterflies. The left side was of the same meadow, except it was dark, and there were no bunnies, or butterflies. Instead, the flowers were gone, and a lone wolf sat howling silently at the moon that rested in a purely pitch black sky without stars. The center of the painting, where the two halves met, was a mesh of the two, and sort of wavered in and out.

"The map changed," Harry said from his position beside Hermione. She hadn't seen it change because she was watching the painting absently.

"Oh," she said as she shook her head to look down at the parchment in her hands. Sure enough, where they were standing was one word. _Compromise_.

"Compromise," she read outloud, and nearly instantly the portrait opened inward to reveal their new common room. Draco, with Hermione in tow, entered first and stood clear of the door so that their new house mates could enter as well.

"Well," Blaise said as he was the last to enter. He, by accident of course, stood next to Ginny.

"Well is right," Ron said as he surveyed the room. Secretly, they'd each been expecting an extravagent welcome. But, to their slight disapointment, the common room was fairly ordinary. It wasn't really like Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin.

**(A/N -- Okay. Descriptions, in my opinion, can easily be overdone. But I just can't resist the opportunity to show you all what I feel this common room looks like. So, just bear with me. Describing can be so much fun!)**

A couch, two loveseats, and a few plush chairs were scattered about the room, all done in very neutral tones, mostly tans, and browns, with touches of whites and even a few grays here and there. A fire burned brightly behind the grate and gave the room a warm, eery glow. Books lined the walls.

A huge staircase lead up and split in the center. As in most House's, one side of the staircase led to the boys dormitories, while the other led to the girl's. Draco was the first to move. He was becoming restless and didn't like simply standing, and staring.

"Well, I'm going to go see the new rooms." Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She smiled back at him. "Anyone coming with me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow towards the other boys.

Blaise nodded and headed for the stairs. Ron, Harry, and Neville looked at each other with inquiring eyes.

"Oh, just come on. We won't bite," Blaise said as he faced them from the foot of the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled something akin to, 'Just because you don't bite doesn't mean we won't end up _killing_ each other.'

Ron and Neville followed, with Draco bringing up the rear. When they'd reached Blaise at the foot of the stairs, the all turned and began up the left hand set of stairs. They got to the third or fourth step, when it turned into a slide and they all ended up in a heap right where they started.

All five of the girls began laughing hysterically. Draco sought out Hermione and saw that she was laughing as well. He gave her puppy dog eyes, but she only shruggd as her laughter continued.

Each of the boys stood up, dusted themselves off, and without a word set off towards the other set of stairs.

After the girls' laughter ceased, Hermoine spoke up.

"Are you all ready to see our rooms as well?" she asked the group. Ginny nodded, Luna stared at the stairs, Kaley scowled, and Pansy shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione led the way up the now 'fixed' stairs and opened the only door at the top of the staircase.

She was met with the sight of five beds. Each bed was identical. Beige sheets, beige comforter and pillows, and dark mahogany wood. There was a note on each bed.

Hermione picked one up and read it aloud.

_"Welcome to Chimera house, Girls' dormitories. I hope you'll find everything you need here to feel at home. Also, feel free to decorate your beds as you see fit. Neutral, in my opinion, is always the best course of action to start with. Enjoy ladies! - Professor Dumbledore"_

"Well," Pansy began as she too read a note, "I guess we should choose beds. So...this one's mine," she said as she sat on one of the beds beside the door.

"I call this one," Hermione said as she chose the other beside the door. She flopped on it with a grin.

Kaley ended up choosing one by a window, which just happened to be next to Hermione's, while Luna and Ginny fought over the other two, even though they were pretty much exactly the same. After a few minutes, Luna had taken the one closest to Pansy, while Ginny took the one next to Kaley. All in all, the beds were arranged in a circle around the room, with Pansy and Hermione on either side of the door.

"Well... what now?" Ginny asked as she sat on the side of her bed with her hands on either side of her body.

"We _could _decorate," Kaley suggested with a superior smirk on her face and a superior tone in her voice. Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and looked to Hermione for help.

"Great idea Kaley, why don't we all go through and decorate before we go see the boys' room," Hermione said in a very neutral tone.

And without another word to one another, the five girls set to decorating their individual beds.

**(a/n - I know, I know. another description. bear with me guys!!! You have to know what they look like, right?)**

After 15 minutes or so, each of the girls' beds were done up in colors they chose.

Hermione's bed was done in differing shades of green. The bedspread itself was a deep hunter green, while the sheets and pillows were a lighter forest green. The bedspread also had tiny little embriodered vines running through it.

Kaley's bed, which was next to Hermione's if you followed the room counterclockwise, was done in blues. The bedspread was a very light bubbly blue, and was accented with ice blue pillows and sheets. The bedspread itself shimmered irradescently.

Next, of course, was Ginny's bed. Hers was made up of yellows. The bedspread was a bright dandelion yellow, and had tiny pictures of dandelions all over it, and the sheets were a bright sunny yellow. Each pillowcase was white and had a bright yellow sun on it.

Luna's bed was purple. The bedspread tie dyed in differing shades of purple, while the sheets and pillows were a lovely shade of lavendar.

And last, but not least, was Pansy's. Surprisingly, her bed was red. The bedspread was a deep maroon, while the sheets were red, nearly the color of blood. There were no designs or patterns on it though, just startlingly bold colors.

When Hermione looked questioningly at her because of her color choice all she could do was shrug.

"I've always liked red. Can't help it's a Gryffindor color," she said matter-of-factly and without malice in her voice. "Besides," Pansy continued, "you chose green."

She smirked as she said this, and Hermione was reminded strongly of Draco. Hermione exhaled and realized that living with Pansy wasn't going to be easy, but she reminded herself that it had to be better than living with Kaley... of course, Kaley was there too... She sighed.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Luna asked from her position lying on her bed. Hermione looked to her and saw that he head was hanging off the edge upside down.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. But... uh... your face is getting awfully red like that," she said as she stared at the strange Ravenclaw.

"Yes. But, letting blood flow to your brain for an extended period of time increases you brain capacity. According to last month's issue of the Quibbler, if you lie like this five times a day for five minutes at a time, by the end of a month you will be able to remember five times as much information."

Luna's eyes were closed, and so she didn't see the exchange of looks between Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Ginny said when Hermione didn't respond.

_Beep._

Luna opened her eyes and sat up, before swinging her body around so that her legs dangled off of the bed.

"Just 12 days to go, and I'll be a walking memory bank," she said as she cocked her head to side and blinked profusely. "I still am getting used to the black outs afterwards though," she said as she put her wand behind her ear.

Pansy looked as if she was about to make a snide remark at the odd Ravenclaw's expense, so Hermione piped up.

"Well, let's go and visit our male housemates," she said quickly. Pansy glared at her, but not in a hostile way. Hermione only smiled in return, feeling rather awkward around the girl.

Kaley, who was feeling left out of the loop, stood and headed for the door.

"Well, that's where I plan on spending a _lot _of _my_ time," she said with a raised eyebrow in Hermoine's direction before exiting. Hermione's face flushed and she gritted her teeth.

Ginny and Luna looked at her oddly, but exited after her after Pansy motioned for them to. Hermione, while still gritting her teeth, started to follow but Pansy's hand on her arm stopped her. She shut the door in front of Hermione and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with squinted eyes.

"Talking to you," she said plainly. "Listen, I know we have never gotten along, but the only real reason for that is the fact that we've never had reason to, correct?" she asked as her eyebrows raised. Hermione nodded. "Correct. Now, Draco and I have been friends for years, and no, nothing more. People have invented that because we talk, we went to that blasted Yule Ball together, and neither of us are very nice... usually," she added when Hermione nearly protested.

"Pansy, where is this going?" she asked as she anxiously looked at the closed door.

"I _know_ Draco. I know that for the last few months he's talked about you. It's true that he never told me who you were, but he told me how he felt about you... Hermione, the way he talks about you scares me... it's almost like without you, he wouldn't be whole anymore... and Slytherin's don't give that much of themselves to anyone, unless they believe it won't fail them."

Hermione's heartbeat sped up with this knowlege. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she held them back and listened.

"I've seen the way you look at Kaley. I've seen the way Kaley looks at Draco. And I've seen the way he looks at her. He's not attracted to her... which is kind of strange... she's beautiful, but for some reason you are all he sees... no offense meant..."

"None taken," Hermione responded quietly.

"Good. Now, don't be scared she's going to take him. Just don't. He won't let that happen. I hate to be the bearer of unpleasant news, but since the two of you have been together girls have tried to get with him... but since a little before he told us, Blaise and me, about you, he's declined. Always. Don't worry, be confident, and you show that _girl_ that he's yours. If you start to get insecure about her she'll win. Now, I've just met her, but something about her doesn't sit well with me. I do not like her, and so I'm going to help you as much as I can," she ended vehemently.

Hermione, who'd been listening silently till that point, suddenly felt a new strength. Pansy, someone she'd never really talked to or gotten to know, was standing there telling her how it was, and none of it was _against _her as she would have expected. She was overwhelmed. Without thinking, she walked over and hugged the Slytherin female.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled away. Pansy hadn't hugged back, and looked rather shocked.

"Don't mention it," she said as she opened the door, "now, let's go show Kaley how to be a real woman, and get, and _keep_ a man."

**(A/N -- Sort of a boring chapter... but then again, I think all my chapters are a little boring. Anyway, there will be a few descriptions in the next chapter of the boys' room, the bathroom, the kitchen (yes, they will have a kitchen... sorr of...), but there will also be more of the silent battle between Kaley, which is about to become a lot less silent. Also, Pansy's and Hermione's friendships will grow... Ha, I don't even need to write the next chapter, I just told you about it. But I think I will anyway. Now... Review! Enjoy! Peace!)**


	15. Interrupted Kisses

Disclaimer – JK ROWLING IS A GENIUS! The plot and junk are mine, but the inspiration and the characters and everything AMAZING is hers.

A/N – I realize that updating now is kind of pointless, seeing as it's been YEARS (literally) but Imma do it anyway. R&R!

Chapter 15

"Interrupted Kisses"

Hermione followed Pansy down their stairs and up the others into the boy's dormitory. As soon as they entered Draco descended on her from his spot beside the door and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Took you long enough to get here," he said into her hair as she smiled and hugged his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Drake," Pansy said with a smirk as she plopped down on the nearest bed, "we were having 'girl talk'," she said, using finger quotes to accent her point. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Pansy.

"Pansy," he began warningly and Hermione laughed. This alone made Draco's temper fade away only to be replaced by a smile. "What?" he asked, leaning his head sideways to see his Gryffindor's face.

"Don't be so rude to Pansy," she scolded with a smile. "We were just having a nice little chat. Right?" Hermione said with an innocent smile towards Pansy, who smiled back just as sweetly.

"Exactly. No need to get your undies in a twist," she said to Draco, who scowled.

"So, which bed is yours?" Hermione asked with childlike interest.

"Can't you tell?" he asked, releasing her only to move beside her and look at her with a fake pout. She turned to study the beds, and after only a second pointed to the bed Pansy was now sitting on.

"That one!" she exclaimed, pointing at the bed beside the door. The comforter was black and the sheets and pillowcases were a dark gold. Draco beamed.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I do believe that black is your favorite color," she said, and he started to shake his head before she picked at his shirt, which was black with a random red design near the bottom. Hermione only laughed at his expression and hugged him to her side. Pansy rolled her eyes, but winked at Hermione encouragingly when Draco was leaning down to kiss her head. For some reason Hermione took strength from this.

Kaley was standing over to the side beside Draco's bed as well. When Hermione noticed this Kaley's gaze locked onto hers. Suggestively she walked to the side of Draco's bed beside.

"Draco?" she said softly, and Draco turned towards her a smile still on his face from kissing Hermione's head. "I really think you've chosen the most luxurious sheets," she said as she sat and rubbed her hands by her sides. Draco's smile vanished. Hermione couldn't see his face though, and her face fell. Pansy, who was sitting a little too close to Kaley for comfort scowled at the girl, and tried to catch Hermione's eye, but she was too busy staring at the floor.

Pansy watched as Draco turned from Kaley, who seemed to get very upset. She watched as Kaley locked her eyes on Draco and went to stand. Without really thinking Pansy pretended to stretch and as she did her legs stretched out, conveniently causing Kaley to trip and almost fall. If she hadn't grabbed the doorframe she would have landed right on her face.

Draco was close enough to catch her, but in a very ungentlemanly action he merely stepped aside. Kaley straightened and scowled, throwing her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. Without another look she sauntered over to where Ron stood. She plopped down on his bed, which was violently orange, with a huff. Ron beamed.

Next to Draco's bed was Neville's. The only reason Hermione knew it was Neville's was because he was sitting on it looking just a little bit frightened. The bed was horribly mismatched, purple sheets, red pillows, and a lime green comforter. He kept looking from Draco's bed to the one on his other side, which Hermione knew was Blaise's. His bed was characteristically green and silver. Very Slytherin. In complete contrast, Harry's bed was decked out in red and gold.

"Well this is lovely," Luna said with a blissful smile, her previously red face now returned to its usual peachy hue. No one really knew how to respond. The awkwardness of their predicament finally sat in.

"Uh," Hermione began, trying to fill the silence, "so what now?" Everyone in the room gave her a blank expression. Pansy was still sitting on Draco's bed, her face screwed up as if she were thinking. Neville was on his, and Blaise was leaning against one of the four posts at the end of his bed with Ginny standing fairly nearby. Ron was standing beside Kaley, still grinning like a moron. Harry was sitting on his bed, with Luna uncomfortably close by.

"I say we play a game," Pansy said, a smirk on her face. Every eye turned towards her.

"A game?" Ginny asked sounding intrigued. Blaise looked over at her discreetly before turning away. "What sort of game?" Pansy's smirk grew.

"A little get-to-know-each-other game," Pansy said, standing. "I think we'd best go into our common room though. More room and such," she said, and without waiting for any response she left. Hermione shrugged, and made to follow her out, but Draco's hand stopped her.

"I need to talk to Hermione a moment," he said fairly seriously. Blaise shrugged, and after Ginny left he did too. Neville nearly collided with Luna as they both went for the door at the same time.

Harry and Ron walked up to them, and gave Draco a warning look. Draco laughed.

"Don't worry," he said with what he hoped they would take as mirth. "It's not a bad talk," Harry nodded, but Ron merely narrowed his eyes.

"Shoo!" Hermione said, waving them out the door. Her actions were so like Mrs. Weasley's they even Ron smiled as they left.

"You too," Draco said, and Hermione spun to see that Kaley hadn't left yet. A scowl etched itself onto her previously smiling face.

"But Draco," she purred, "I was thinking that, perhaps, after you and Hermione," she said her name with a look of mild disgust, "talk then maybe we could. There's something very important I need to tell you." As she talked she had been gliding up to him. Hermione was almost an arms length away after having shooed Harry and Ron from the room, and merely stood there numbly. When she reached him she placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with her striking blue eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but admit what a striking pair they made. Both so lean and elegant, their eyes both gleaming unnaturally because of their porcelain skin and white-blonde hair. They looked almost made for one another. If Hermione had seen Draco's face she would see that he was shaking with anger, his face a red mask. But, from her vantage point, all she saw were his shaking hands, which were balled up, and his heavy breathing.

"I… I can come back," she said weakly, and immediately went for the door.

"No!" Draco said, as he spun and caught her gently by the wrist. His face was still red and there was anger in his eyes. For a moment she thought this anger was directed towards her, and she shied, suddenly a little bit afraid. He saw this, and his gaze instantly softened. He pulled her to him, and when she saw his anger fade she let him. She melted into his warmth as he put his arm around her and folded her against him. "No, I want to talk to you."

"But Draco," Kaley whined in a very attractive way. His face hardened.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Hermione," he said, disliking this girl more each day. He'd made his Hermione cry, and now he was making her doubt him. Those facts alone were enough to make him not want anything to do with her. Hermione should never doubt him. He wasn't sure how she could, especially not because of some girl who looked to be carved from ice. There was no warmth in the smile that she gave him.

"What I have to say," she said, her tone husky. Hermione felt invisible, "is really for _your_ ears alone."

"Oh," Draco said, as if considering it for a moment. Hermione felt tears begin to well. "Well if _that's_ the case, then I don't think I want to hear it at all. Now, if you'd _kindly_ leave, I need to talk to my girlfriend." Kaley looked as if someone had slapped her, or thrown a bucket of cold water over her face. Her blue eyes turned to ice as she stared daggers at Hermione, as if it were here fault.

Without another word she left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

As soon as the door closed Draco spun and scooped Hermione up in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, holding her to him. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as she hugged him.

"She's horrid," she whispered, not meaning for Draco to hear, but he heard anyway.

"She's like ice," he agreed, and she pulled back surprised. "What?" he asked, when confused disbelief was evident in her features.

"I just thought… well it looked like you were struggling to… to say no to her, and… well, I supposed that this talk was to… to… to tell me that… that you wanted to end it," she said, trying her hardest to hold back her sobs. Draco looked shocked for a moment, and then only hurt. He pulled her back to him and walked to sit on his bed. Her legs went around his waist, more out of habit than anything. As soon as he sat he began rubbing her back under her waterfall of hair that cascaded almost to her waist. He was gently rocking her as he did this, and kissing her head.

"Don't ever… _ever_ think that I would end this," he whispered. "I never want this to end Hermione. You're my everything. I don't know what I would do without you… I'd be lost," he admitted. With these words the sobs that Hermione had been holding in burst forth. He held her while she cried and tried to soak up some of her pain with his touch.

"You're my world," he would whisper into her hair. "My everything. My life." He hoped he wasn't laying it on too thickly. If she didn't feel the same it would be hard for her to let him down gently, but he needed her to understand just how insane it was that she thought he would ever leave her for another girl.

"I love you," he said finally, and she squeezed him all the tighter.

"I love you too!" she whispered fiercely through her tears. "Oh Draco, more than anything!" she sobbed. He let her cry. He held her, showing her his love with his mere touch, and let her cry until she couldn't cry any longer. When she was finished, he pulled her away from him to look into her tear stained face. She tried to hide it, but he wouldn't let her.

Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were blotchy, but the small smile that was on her face only made her beautiful. He leaned in and, tentatively as if it were their first kiss, let his lips brush hers. She let him, and her smile broadened a little before falling completely away.

"Why don't you want her instead of me?" Hermione asked, her eyes closed tight. Because of this she didn't the look of incredulous hurt pass over Draco's features. "You were made for each other. Two beautiful people… two perfect people…" he thought he saw her lip quiver, and so he quickly covered her mouth with his. He willed his love for her into that kiss, and when he pulled away she looked a little less sad. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"How can you ever think I would want anyone but you?" he whispered, and she shrugged. "Hermione," he said, "you're the one I've wanted for so long I can't even remember what it was like to want anyone else," he admitted. Her face screwed up in confusion.

"Draco we've only been together a couple of months, and only friends for a few weeks before that." He nodded.

"And I wanted you for so much longer before that. It's still sometimes hard for me to believe that I actually _have_ you… but to hear you doubt us, to doubt _me_…" he said, trailing off. This time she saw his hurt. "I never want you to have to doubt me," he whispered. She couldn't believe that she'd hurt him this much. She brought her hands up to cup his face.

"Draco," she said, "I'm sorry… I just thought… she's just so beautiful… and I'm so plain… the other boys want her…" she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"But that's where you're wrong," he said, smiling now into her distraught chocolate eyes. "You, love, have never been plain." She started to protest, and he pressed a quick kiss into her lips to silence her. He pulled away and continued, "you're brilliant," he began, "you're funny, even when you don't mean to be. You've got a heart as big as the world itself. And you're beautiful," he breathed the last part.

"What about _me_ is beautiful?" she asked, hoping he would answer, and at the same time praying he wouldn't.

"This face," he said cupping his hands on either side as she had done with his face. "These lips," he said, using his thumbs to trace them. "This nose," he rubbed his nose against hers. "These eyes," he said, leaning over to place a kiss on each eye as she closed them. His hands moved from her face and down her neck. His lips followed. "This neck," he breathed, causing her skin to prickle. "These shoulders," he said letting his hands slide over them and down her arms. "These arms, these hands," he said bringing her hands to his lips and kissing every finger before ending with his lips on each palm. He looked up into her eyes and she was staring back, amazed.

"Well," she began, "what about the rest of me?" Draco's heart soared when he saw that she was playing. He grinned devilishly.

"I would love to kiss the rest of you," he said, and was rewarded with a blush, "but I know that if I do that we could be up here for hours, because I'd want to go over your entire body again," he said with a kiss, "and again," another kiss, "and again." When he tried to pull back from this kiss, however, she stopped him by pushing her mouth against his. He didn't fight it, and instead pulled her to him. She was pushing him again, but he didn't try and stop it. She needed to know just how much he wanted her. He just hoped it wouldn't scare her at all.

Their kiss had the potential to take them to a very compromising position, however it never reached that point because just as Draco's hand began to travel under the back of Hermione's shirt the door opened to reveal a very amused looking Pansy. They couple gasped and pulled apart. Hermione tried to jump off of his lap, but Draco held her in place. She wasn't sure why until he glanced down, and when she realized what he meant she blushed crimson.

"I can come back," Pansy said with a one-sided smile for Hermione. Hermione's blush grew.

"No, we'll only be another second," Hermione said, embarrassed that her voice was so high pitched at the moment, and that her breath was a little ragged. Pansy only nodded and shut the door.

"They're still talking! Give them a minute!" Pansy yelled down the stairs as she descended them.

Hermione turned back to Draco. She couldn't help but glance down, only to jerk her gaze back up immediately, her cheeks hot. He looked equally embarrassed and motioned for her to stand. She only latched onto him tighter.

"Hermione I'm sor-" she cut him off by connecting her lips to his, hard. He responded with equal vehemence, and was sorely disappointed when she yanked her mouth away.

"That was to say thank you," she said with a smile. Draco smiled back, having to force his thoughts back on the here and now. His mind had been speeding along a path he knew it shouldn't have been. A path along which there was no one else in the dorm, and Hermione was lying down with him, kissing him. He'd been kissing her neck again, and her arms, only this time, in his mind, he kissed down her entire body. He shook his head.

"Oh, uh, ahem, you're welcome," he said, flustered. She went to hug him and he hugged her back, burying his head into the hair over her shoulder. Oh this wasn't helping. "Um, Hermione?" he said, his voice hoarse with pent up feeling. She leaned back and looked at him. "You sitting here isn't exactly the best way to take care of things… er, I mean, not the best way to get ready to go downstairs." His normally pale face was crimson. Hermione laughed. He would never get tired of hearing her laugh. Without a word she slid off his lap and moved to sit beside him. He quickly grabbed a pillow and let it rest on his lap. Hermione laughed again, but she kissed his cheek to soften the sting.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, still smiling from ear to ear. He had to think a moment before answering.

"Huh? Oh, right!" he said. "What were you and Pansy talking about earlier?" Hermione almost laughed again.

"Just girl talk," she said with a smirk.

"'Mione!" he whined. "Tell me!" She shook her head, her smirk developing into a full-blown smile.

"Did you tell me what you, Harry, and Ron were talking about the day we had the picnic?" he looked abashed.

"No," he admitted and she smiled in triumph.

"Then we're even." He only rolled his eyes. With a quick check under the pillow, Draco stood.

She smiled and took the hand he offered, and together they made their way down into the common room.

"Took you two long enough," Blaise said with a dry smile, which surprisingly Ginny imitated.

"Well, you can't rush a good talk," Hermione said with a straight face, which Draco found it hard to imitate as, with the arm around his waist, she squeezed his side.

**A/N – Crappy leave off point? Gimme a break! It's been a long time since I started this and I'm trying to get back in the groove of things. Wanna help me out? Leave me a review or something. D**


End file.
